Ucieczka
by ZJeM
Summary: Leo chwiejnie poderwał się na nogi, chwytając Rzymiankę pod ramię. - Szybciej, zaraz tu będą! - wycharczał, pomagając jej wdrapać się na grzbiet smoka i mając nadzieję, że wrzaski dzieci Aresa, które słyszał, wciąż były jeszcze stosunkowo daleko. Ostatkiem sił podciągnął się na miejsce tuż za głową Festusa i kazał mu wzbić się w powietrze.
1. Ucieczka

**Uwaga: **_Percy Jackson_ i _Olimpijscy Herosi _- dzieci RR.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ucieczka<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ I<strong>

* * *

><p>Leo był przekonany, że ten dzień będzie dobry, dopóki nie usłyszał przerażonych dziewczęcych wrzasków i krzyków chłopców, dochodzących do niego z centrum Obozu Herosów.<p>

Tak szybko, jak pozwalały mu na to wszelkie sprzęty rozstawione w jego królestwie, podbiegł do wrót Bunkra 9. Zaniepokojony, wystawił głowę na zewnątrz i nasłuchiwał. Przez jakiś czas wydawało się, że nic nie niepokoi herosów, a napięte mięśnie Leona zaczynały się rozluźniać.

Wtedy właśnie w powietrzu rozległ się dźwięk wybuchu, za którym podążyła kakofonia pełnych bólu jęków, panicznych pisków i krążących w powietrzu siarczystych przekleństw jego przyjaciół.

Leo zaklął i podbiegł do stolika stojącego obok zaciekawionego tym całym zamieszaniem smoka, Festusa. Chwycił mały czarny pilot z jednym guzikiem i wcisnął go do kieszeni jeansów (na wszelki wypadek), sprawdzając też, czy aby na pewno ma na sobie swój magiczny pas. W końcu, po zaledwie kilkudziesięciu sekundach, poklepał spiżowego gada po głowie i wybiegł z zaciętą miną, krzycząc na odchodne - Zostań tu, mały! Tylko to sprawdzę!

**X**

- _Co się dzieje?!_ - myślał, biegnąc w kierunku Wielkiego Domu tak szybko, jak mu na to pozwalały jego mizerne kończyny. Prawie żałował, że nie przyjął wtedy propozycji regularnych ćwiczeń z Jasonem. Chciał przyspieszyć, ale po jakimś czasie biegu z jego płuc zaczęło dobywać się ciche, acz niezbyt optymistyczne, rzężenie. Czy starożytni Grecy mieli boga fitnessu? Jeśli tak, Leonowi bardzo przydałoby się teraz jego błogosławieństwo.

Zza drzewa wybiegła któraś z młodszych córek Demeter, prawie się z nim zderzając. Złapał ją za ramiona i zatrzymał, choć mu się wyrywała, jej oczy wypełnione czystą paniką. - Co się stało?! - zapytał ją, starając się powstrzymać jeszcze przez jakiś czas jej próbę ucieczki.

- Rzymianie..! Zdrada..! - zdołała tylko wykrztusić, po czym zalała się łzami i, korzystając z jego chwilowego szoku, odepchnęła go od siebie, biegnąc na oślep między drzewami.

Leo nie rozumiał, o co mogło jej chodzić. Przecież Rzymianie byli ich sojusznikami! Zdrada, po tym wszystkim, co przeszli?! Pokręcił głową i puścił się pędem przez las. Jeśli naprawdę do czegoś takiego doszło, musiał to zobaczyć na własne oczy, żeby w to uwierzyć. A przede wszystkim musiał bronić swojego domu.

Wokół niego panował chaos: półbogowie rozbiegali się we wszystkich kierunkach, jedni starając się uciec, inni - biegnąc towarzyszom z odsieczą. Leo dołączył do drugiej grupy, starając się unikać większych odłamków obozowych domków i innych zabudowań, które wypełniły powietrze wraz ze zwiększoną częstotliwością eksplozji.

_O co chodziło? Co to za koszmar?_

Wybiegł na wolną przestrzeń - plac przed Wielkim Domem. Pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, było kilko synów Aresa krztuszących się jakąś czerwono zabarwioną chmurą, każdy z nich uzbrojony w miecz z niebiańskiego spiżu, oprócz jednego, który dzierżył w dłoni kij baseballowy.

Drugim, co zauważył, była Reyna, pretor Obozu Jupiter, odpierająca szarżę Lou Ellen z domku Hekate.

Zamrugał kilka razy i zmarszczył brwi. Nie usunęło to przywidzenia, bo gdy spojrzał na nią po raz drugi, Reyna rzucała właśnie czymś w nadbiegającą grupę półbogów. Po chwili powietrze znowu wypełnił tamten dziwny gaz. Tym razem Leo również trafił w pole rażenia, a dusząca chmura wywołała w nim gwałtowny kaszel.

Uskoczył w bok, starając się zasłonić twarz, gdy oczy zaczynały mu łzawić i piec. Gaz pieprzowy?! Pogrzebał w pasie wolną ręką, wyciągając z niego najprostszą z możliwych maseczkę na usta i małe pomarańczowe gogle. Po jego prawej stronie znowu ziemią zatrzęsła eksplozja.

Tak, Valdez, to na pewno _nie były_ ćwiczenia.

Zmrużył bolące oczy i przyjrzał się sytuacji, w międzyczasie zastanawiając się, jaka broń najlepiej odparłaby ten atak. Reyna była ubrana w wysokie, ciężkie buty, czarne spodnie i białą podkoszulkę. Ten zestaw przypominał mu tylko gry wojenne i córki Ateny. Dziewczyna walczyła sprawnie z nadchodzącymi posiłkami, dając sobie świetnie radę mimo ich wyraźnej przewagi liczebnej. Od czasu do czasu sięgała do czarnego pasa zapiętego na biodrach i rzucała tym, co było do niego przypięte - znanymi już Leonowi pojemnikami z gazem i... Bogowie, czy to były granaty?!

A więc to była prawda? Reyna _naprawdę _ich atakowała?

W tym momencie Rzymianka odwróciła się i utkwiła w nim wzrok. Coś było nie tak. Nie miał wcześniej zbyt wielu okazji, żeby się jej przyglądać (a kiedy miał, zwykle patrzył na swoje ręce, konstruując kolejne mechaniczne maleństwa), ale wydawała się... Nieswoja. Leo poczuł, że jej spojrzenie jest mu dziwnie znajome, i wzdrygnął się z powodu chłodu bliżej nieokreślonego wspomnienia.

Dziewczyna zdjęła z niego wzrok, wracając do regularnej jatki i wyrywając go z zadumy. - Hej, Reyna! - zawołał, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język. Pretor odwróciła się na pięcie i zaatakowała.

Zapamiętać: młotek nie jest najlepszą bronią przeciwko klindze z cesarskiego złota, zwłaszcza dzierżonej przez _tak dobrego_ szermierza.

Reyna cięła i dźgała, a on rozpaczliwie starał się uniknąć rozpłatania na dwóch Leonów. Jakimś cudem mu się to udawało, nie licząc kilku drobnych rozcięć tu i tam. Dlaczego ciągle żył? Na własne oczy widział, jak pretor walczyła z chmarą duchów powietrza _siedząc na latającym koniu_, nie powinna mieć większych problemów z rozbiciem kogokolwiek na krwawą miazgę tam, na ziemi. W dodatku chodziło o _niego_, osobę, która potrafiła w sytuacji zagrożenia wyciągać z magicznego pasa _miętówki_!

- Reyna..! - wydyszał ochryple. - O co chodzi?! - Uchylił się przed cięciem, które miało pewnie skrócić go o głowę i, korzystając z okazji, rzucił się na nią jak zawodnik futbolu amerykańskiego (z najniższej ligi, ale nie było czasu na dopracowanie planu). Upadli na ziemię z łoskotem godnym pięciu Franków, a miecz wyślizgnął się jej z ręki. Ostatnim przebłyskiem nikłej wiedzy o wojennej strategii przygwoździł ją do gruntu własnym ciałem i unieruchomił jej nadgarstki.

Na to też różnica w ich umiejętnościach nie powinna była mu pozwolić.

Starając się złapać oddech i nie osłabiać chwytu, przyjrzał się jej dokładnie po raz pierwszy od czasu jej szarży. Poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś wrzucił mu do żołądka grudę lodu. Reyna wściekle starała się mu wyrwać, ale jej twarz...

Nie było na niej ani śladu jakiejkolwiek emocji.

- Puszczaj! - wychrypiała Rzymianka głosem, który brzmiał jak kiepska parodia jej własnego. Leo zmarszczył brwi.

- Kim jesteś..? - spytał, czując, że powinien znać odpowiedź, ale nie znajdując w głowie niczego oprócz absolutnej pustki. Przeszył go nieprzyjemny dreszcz, gdy usta Reyny wygięły się w szyderczym uśmiechu, a jej oczy błysnęły złotem.

- Akurat _ty_ powinieneś to wiedzieć, Leonie Valdez... - wymruczała Reyna.

A raczej to, co próbowało nią być.

Ejdolon.

Gdzie były dzieci Afrodyty, kiedy ich potrzebował?! Piper odwiedzała z Jasonem Nowy Rzym, ale nie była przecież jedynaczką!

Nagle, przerywając rozpaczliwy bieg jego myśli, ciałem Rzymianki wstrząsnął spazm, a z jej gardła wydobył się dziwny charkot. - Nie..! - Leo usłyszał jej, osłabiony ale _autentyczny_, jęk. Po chwili napięcie opuściło jej ciało, a głowa opadła jej na bok.

Leo czuł zimny pot spływający mu po plecach. Czy byli już bezpieczni? - Reyna..? - wyszeptał niepewnie. Dziewczyna drgnęła i, oddychając szybko, z trudem skupiła wzrok na jego twarzy.

Oczy czarne jak węgiel.

Leo poczuł, jak z serca spada mu kamień wielkości _Argo II_ i uśmiechnął się do Rzymianki, która wyglądała, jakby walczyła z falą łez. Lub przekleństw, trudno było ją rozszyfrować.

Puścił jej nadgarstki. - Nie! - z jej gardła wydobył się przerażony krzyk. - Co jeśli wróci?! - Leo pokręcił głową.

- Nie sądzę. Ty też nieźle go wymęczyłaś - powiedział, rozglądając się. Wielu herosów było oszołomionych i rannych, ale żaden poważnie. Teraz już rozumiał, dlaczego ten atak nie zamienił się w krwawą rzeź - Reyna przez cały ten czas opierała się duchowi, w dodatku ze sporym sukcesem.

Poderwał się na nogi i wyciągnął rękę. Reyna wciąż patrzyła na niego nieufnie, jakby bała się, że za chwilę rzuci się przegryźć mu gardło, ale chwyciła jego dłoń. - Dziękuję - wymamrotała, gdy oboje już stali, a Leo zrywał maskę i opuszczał gogle na szyję.

- Co ty robisz, Valdez?! - oboje odwrócili się w kierunku, z którego doszło do nich wściekłe warknięcie. Clarisse biegła w ich stronę z żądzą mordu w oczach. Leo wiedział, że sama potrafiłaby się obronić, ale instynktownie zrobił krok do przodu, osłaniając Reynę. Był Grekiem. Powinno mu być łatwiej przekonać swoich niż Rzymiance, której pobratymcy jeszcze niedawno maszerowali na Obóz Herosów, prawda?

- Clarisse, to nieporozumienie... - próbował ją uspokoić, ale ona odepchnęła go brutalnie, zwalając go z nóg. Ze swojej nowej pozycji na ziemi zobaczył, jak dziewczyna wykonuje zamach mieczem na Reynę, która patrzyła jej w oczy z mieszaniną dumy i poczucia winy w swoich własnych. - Nie, Clarisse! - krzyknął, jakby to mogło w czymkolwiek pomóc.

Na szczęście do córki Aresa doskoczył jej chłopak, Chris, i odciągnął ją od Reyny. Obolały, Leo z trudem wrócił na nogi i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Rzymiankę. - Dlaczego się nie broniłaś?! - zapytał.

Reyna spochmurniała jeszcze bardziej. - Bo należy mi się kara. Tak robimy to w Obozie Jupiter - warknęła. Leo wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Byłaś opętana! To nie...

- Leo! Reyno! - znajomy głos przerwał początek szeptanej kłótni. Leo poczuł wypełniającą go falę ulgi.

- Annabeth..! - odwrócił się i urwał, widząc zmarszczone brwi córki Ateny. Rozejrzał się. Półbogowie utworzyli wokół nich szeroki krąg, jedni przerażeni, inni wściekli, a wszyscy zdezorientowani i niepewni. Resztki uśmiechu spełzły z twarzy Leona. Sytuacja nie wyglądała dobrze.

- Leo, co się stało? - wołany spojrzał na zmartwioną minę Perciego, który przecisnął się przez tłum i stanął koło swojej dziewczyny. Reyna wyprostowała się.

- Ja...

- Nie pytał ciebie, _Rzymianko_! - warknęła Clarisse, ostatnie słowo ociekające wstrętem.

- Hej, nie tak ostro! - wypalił Leo. Córka Aresa prychnęła.

- Tak?! A niby dlaczego?! - wycedziła, starając się wyrwać z uchwytu Chrisa i odzyskać swój miecz. - Nie bierzemy pod uwagę twojego rozbuchanego popędu, Valdez! Kolejna panienka do której czujesz miętę, co?! - Leo poczuł, że czerwienieją mu uszy.

- To nie tak! - krzyknął z mieszaniną złości i zawstydzenia w głosie. - Reynę opętał ejdolon! - Przez tłum przebiegł pomruk pełen rozmaitych emocji, od niedowierzania po wściekłość.

- Ejdolon? - Annabeth patrzyła na nich swoimi bystrymi oczami. Wiedział, że _chce_ mu uwierzyć. Postanowił kuć żelazo, póki gorące.

- Tak! Opierała się mu, dzięki temu nikt nie zginął! A w końcu odpędziła go na dobre! - zawołał, modląc się do bogów wszystkich religii, jakie znał, żeby przyjaciele mu uwierzyli.

Postanowił od tamtej chwili zostać ateistą.

- Ha! - prychnęła Clarisse - Dlaczego mamy ci wierzyć?! - warknęła, wywołując falę entuzjastycznych, popierających ją okrzyków wśród swojego rodzeństwa i kilkunastu innych herosów. Leo rozejrzał się rozpaczliwie po tłumie, czując, jak panika pali na popiół wszystkie jego pomysły na jak najlepsze wyjście z tej sytuacji.

Annabeth i Percy patrzyli na nich badawczo, ale wiedział, że mu wierzą. Pozostawało tylko jakoś przekonać do swoich racji resztę rozwścieczonego obozu.

Tak, sytuacja była beznadziejna.

- Zabierzcie mnie na proces! - usłyszał głos Reyny i odwrócił się raptownie. Rzymianka patrzyła po otaczającym ją zbiorowisku z dumną twarzą podobną do betonowej maski, ale w jej oczach czaiła się niepewność.

- Co ty robisz?! - wysyczał, czując narastającą złość. _Nie znała_ Greków. Prędzej rozszarpaliby ją na strzępy, niż spokojnie wysłuchali jej racji. Reyna spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

- To, co powinnam zrobić! - wysyczała, oczy błyszczące jej hardo. Leo prawie jęknął z rozpaczy. _Nie było czasu_ na dumę!

- Przykro mi, _panienko_! - zawołała Clarisse ze złowrogą satysfakcją w głosie. - W Obozie Herosów nie przewidujemy procesów!

Leo czuł się tak, jakby instalację elektryczną w jego głowie zalała woda. Musiał coś wymyślić, bo inaczej obóz najprawdopodobniej spłynąłby krwią Rzymianki, a to na pewno nie spodobałoby się ich sojusznikom z Kalifornii i wywołałoby kolejną wojnę. Poza tym, znając Clarisse, i jego nie ominęłaby surowa kara za pomoc Reynie. Na samą pretor nie miał co liczyć, była zbyt dumna na ustępstwa. Prędzej dałaby się zakatować, niż zrobiła coś niehonorowego. A odnosił wrażenie, że tylko takie wyjścia im pozostały.

Odruchowo wsadził rękę do kieszeni spodni, szukając kawałków metali, i wymacał w niej coś dziwnego. Gdy dotarło do niego, co to było, poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś zapalił mu w głowie żarówkę.

- Obejmij mnie w pasie - szepnął do Reyny, grzebiąc w magicznym pasie i ściskając w pięści zawartość kieszeni. Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy.

- Co?! - wyszeptała ze zdziwieniem, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

- Co robisz, Valdez..? - warknęła niepewnie Clarisse. Kończył im się czas. Leo nacisnął guzik na małym czarnym pilocie i schował go z powrotem do kieszeni. W tym samym momencie wyciągnął z pasa to, czego szukał - gruby metalowy łańcuch. Reyna spojrzała na niego, zdezorientowana.

- Co ty robisz..? - wyszeptała zdziwiona, gdy owinął sobie fragment łańcucha wokół ręki i przywołał ogień, topiąc metal tak, że splot stworzył pętlę wokół jego nadgarstka. Oczy Reyny przybrały rozmiar spodków.

- Leo..? - usłyszeli zaniepokojony głos Annabeth. Nie było czasu na wyjaśnienia.

- Obejmij mnie w pasie - powtórzył spokojnie. Plan i tak miał małe szanse na powodzenie, panika była ostatnim, czego im wtedy brakowało.

- _Co?!_ Dlaczego?! - Westchnął, słysząc odpowiedź Reyny. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Ufasz mi? - zapytał cicho. Reyna odwzajemniała spojrzenie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby badając całą jego duszę przez okna w jego oczach. Wzdrygnął się, tak przenikliwe było jej spojrzenie. Po chwili dziewczyna z wahaniem oplotła go rękami. - Tak lepiej - uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Co to za przytulanki, Valdez?! - zapytała Clarisse, wyrywając się w końcu Chrisowi i idąc w ich kierunku.

- _Jeśli słuchasz, tato, pośpiesz go trochę_ - pomyślał Leo, mając coraz większe wątpliwości co do szans na sukces tego szaleństwa. Wziął głęboki oddech. - Trzy... Dwa... Jeden... Trzymaj się mocno... - wymamrotał do Reyny, obejmując ją w talii ramieniem i z całej siły podrzucając wolny koniec łańcucha.

Przez jedną straszną chwilę nic się nie działo, a świat stanął w miejscu. Ale po chwili...

Z któregoś dziewczęcego gardła wydobył się zduszony okrzyk, gdy nad polanę nadleciał wielki mechaniczny smok. W jednym momencie Festus pochwycił w zęby koniec łańcucha, by po chwili stopy Leo i Reyny oderwały się od ziemi.

Szybko nabierali prędkości, zostawiając za sobą wściekłe krzyki półbogów. Ból owiniętej łańcuchem ręki go oślepiał, ale Leo martwił się tylko o to, żeby Reyna nie osłabiła uścisku, który aktualnie miażdżył mu narządy wewnętrzne. Proszę, jeszcze tylko chwila...

Festus wylądował niedaleko Sosny Thalii, wypuszczając łańcuch. Dwoje półbogów upadło na ziemię, dysząc ciężko. Miał ochotę zwymiotować z bólu i wysiłku, ale Leo chwiejnie poderwał się na nogi, chwytając Rzymiankę pod ramię. - Szybciej, zaraz tu będą! - wycharczał, pomagając jej wdrapać się na grzbiet smoka i mając nadzieję, że wrzaski dzieci Aresa, które słyszał, wciąż były jeszcze stosunkowo daleko. Ostatkiem sił podciągnął się na miejsce tuż za głową Festusa i kazał mu wzbić się w powietrze.

* * *

><p><strong>ZJeM, 23.01-02.02.14<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Od ZJeM:<strong>

POM, POM, POM! Kolejna wielorozdziałówka, w dodatku znowu Leyna. ;)

Według pomysłu MxMSupporter, która rzuciła to jako głupie wieczorne fanstory na odczepnego, ale wyszło zbyt wciągające, żeby mu się oprzeć. ;)

Akcja dzieje się po wojnie z Gają, a Leo jeszcze nie zdążył wrócić na Ogygię. (Co nie znaczy, że nie będzie próbował…)

Wiem, że ta akcja z łańcuchem jest może trochę nieprawdopodobna, ale to i tak najbardziej realistyczny sposób na ucieczkę, jaki wymyśliłam. ;)

DZIĘKI ZA PRZECZYTANIE!

PS. Polski fanie PJO i/lub Leyny i/lub Leo i/lub Reyny! Miejże serce napisać recenzję składającą się z chociażby jednego słowa (wiem, że też cieszą, bo już takie dostawałam :D), bo zaczynam tracić wiarę w istnienie w Polsce zwolenników tego pairingu! ;)


	2. Losowo Wybrany Dach

**Uwaga: **_Percy Jackson_ i _Olimpijscy Herosi _- dzieci RR.

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ II<strong>

* * *

><p>Straciła poczucie czasu. Jedynymi rzeczami, które rejestrowały jej otępiałe zmysły, było ciepło promieniujące od ciała Leo Valdeza i jego zapach, który najłatwiej można było określić jako <em>cały dzień w warsztacie<em>. Jazda na spiżowym smoku była dla niej nowym doświadczeniem, zupełnie innym od ujeżdżania pegaza. Poczuła w sercu ukłucie zazdrości, gdy zorientowała się, że on wciąż _miał _swojego latającego przyjaciela, ba, on _przywrócił go do egzystencji_! Tak czy owak, niewygoda obecnej sytuacji i oczywisty pośpiech, który nie pozwolił im zapiąć pasów bezpieczeństwa, zmusiły ją do przylgnięcia do jego pleców. Wolała to niż krótki lot w dół przez zwały chmur.

Lecieli już dość długo, a, sądząc po pozycji słońca, było dopiero niedługo po południu. Festus wydawał z siebie metaliczne kliknięcia i dziwne trzaski, a Leo mruczał do siebie i od czasu do czasu kiwał głową. W końcu odwrócił się i uśmiechnął mimo zmęczenia i wciąż pulsującego tępo wspomnienia bólu w lewej ręce. - Czy moje plecy są tak wygodne jak świetnie wyglądają? - mrugnął do niej, a ona ledwo powstrzymała się od wywrócenia oczami. - Za jakiś czas wylądujemy - powiedział. Reyna zmarszczyła brwi.

- Wydawało mi się, że chciałeś uciec przed pościgiem? - odpowiedziała twardo. Leo zignorował nieufność w jej głosie i zwrócił wzrok na niebo przed nimi.

- Jesteśmy wystarczająco daleko, żeby móc się zatrzymać i spokojnie porozmawiać... - urwał, by wysłuchać kolejnego raportu smoka. - Jestem pewien, że Annabeth i Percy ostudzili trochę zapał drużyny Clarisse - dodał. Oby na jak najdłużej...

Przez chwilę jedynymi słyszanymi dźwiękami były szum przepływającego po ich bokach powietrza i kwilenie jakiegoś ptaka w oddali. Do Leo dopiero wtedy dotarła absurdalność obecnej sytuacji - grecki mechanik porywający rzymską królową i ucieczka na metalowym smoku. Tak, dawno nie zdarzyło mu się coś _tak_ nieprawdopodobnego...

Po jakimś czasie poczuł, że Reyna prostuje się nieco za jego plecami. - Dobrze - usłyszał jej dumny głos. Czas odtrąbić sukces, dostał od niej kredyt zaufania! Bo to, że uratował jej zdrowie, a może nawet życie, wcale nie powinno było przyspieszyć tego procesu, prawda?

**X**

Reyna zeskoczyła z grzbietu smoka, po raz pierwszy w życiu tak szczęśliwa z powodu zakończenia podniebnej podróży. Co prawda środek dachu opuszczonego magazynu nie był może miejscem, w którym chciała wtedy być, ale i tak nie miała zbyt dużego wyboru, prawda? Wolała to niż głębiny jeziora Obozu Herosów albo innie równie przytulne miejsce, jakie wybrałaby dla niej ta cała Clarisse.

Leo zsunął się z grzbietu Festusa i poklepał spiżowego gada po szyi. - Dobrze się spisałeś, mały - pochwalił go, a smok wypuścił z nozdrzy kilka porcji dymu. Odwrócił się do niej. - Witam na Losowo Wybranym Dachu, opatentowanej kryjówce Leo Valdeza! - powiedział, rozkładając szeroko ramiona.

Reyna nie odpowiedziała, rozglądała się badawczo po okolicy. Leo stwierdził, że skoro i tak nie chce z nim rozmawiać, równie dobrze mógłby się zająć przyrządzeniem czegoś do jedzenia. Jak zwykle, wybór padł na tacos. Zaczął wyciągać z pasa wszystko, co było mu potrzebne, od czasu do czasu zerkając na przechadzającą się po dachu Rzymiankę.

Reyna czuła, że jeszcze chwila, a rozbolałaby ją głowa. Gdyby ktoś (na przykład Oktawian) jeszcze jakiś czas temu streścił jej tę historię i powiedział, że to będzie jej przyszłość, wyśmiałaby go. W tamtym momencie jednak rzeczywiście była uciekinierką z obu obozów, podróżującą w nieznane na spiżowym smoku z _Leonem Valdezem_ u boku! Westchnęła ciężko. No właśnie, z Leo. Czas wyzbyć się irracjonalnej niechęci. Wiedziała już, jaka siła popchnęła go do tego, o co mimo szczerych chęci wciąż miała do niego żal. Ten nieszczęsny poranek udowodnił jej, jak bardzo myliły się jej uprzedzenia. Zbombardowanie Nowego Rzymu nie było w najmniejszym stopniu jego winą. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że ejdolon, który ją zaatakował, tak łatwo odpuścił, mimo wyraźnej przewagi. Czuła, jak wielka była jego moc i jak duża jej część pozostała z nieznanego jej powodu niewykorzystana. Jego prześladowca musiał być _naprawdę_ zdeterminowany... Leo Valdez nie był _zły_, po prostu trafił na niesprzyjające okoliczności. W tamtym momencie nie tylko to rozumiała, ale też po raz pierwszy _poczuła_.

W jej żołądku zadomowiło się ssące poczucie winy. Staw temu czoła z godnością, jak przystoi pretorowi Obozu Jupiter, Reyno! W tym momencie do jej myśli wkradło się ponure przeczucie: co jeśli przez to, co się stało, straciła swoją pozycję? Zmarszczyła brwi i potrząsnęła lekko głową, żeby nie dać się opanować przygnębieniu. Musiała wrócić i wyjaśnić tę sytuację, zapobiec kolejnemu konfliktowi. Nawet jeśli dla niej samej nie oznaczałoby to niczego dobrego... Liczyło się tylko dobro ogółu.

- Reyno? - usłyszała niepewne wołanie Leo. Upewniła się, że jej twarz była tak samo neutralna jak zwykle i odwróciła się do niego. - Tacos gotowe, jeśli... - urwał, zakreślając ręką koło w powietrzu nad posiłkiem, za który sam już się zabrał. Podeszła do Festusa i usiadła po turecku naprzeciwko Greka.

- Ciągle masz na sobie gogle - zauważyła. Leo spojrzał w dół, uśmiechnął się na tyle szeroko, na ile pozwalały mu wypełnione usta, i zdjął je przez głowę, a raczej kłębowisko czarnych loczków dzikich jak on sam.

- Ty ciągle nosisz ten pas - wypalił w zamian, wskazując na pozostałe dwie puszki gazu i jeden granat. Reyna nieco spochmurniała i odpięła pas.

- Co z nim zrobimy? - zapytała, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Leo uśmiechnął się do siebie. _My_ zrobimy, co? Kolejne stadium zdobywania jej zaufania za nim. Teraz traktowała ich już jak zespół! Byłoby dobrze, jeśli by tak pozostało, jeśli ta ucieczka miała zakończyć się pomyślnie dla nich obojga.

- Daj mi te puszki i to słodkie maleństwo - powiedział, wyciągając do niej otwartą dłoń. Reyna zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na jego lewy nadgarstek.

- Jesteś ranny - wymamrotała, widząc otarcie od łańcucha. Nie byłoby go tam, gdyby nie chciał jej pomóc... Nie znosiła być zależną od innych. Leo machnął prawą ręką.

- Od otarcia się nie ginie, nie? - zapytał, szczerząc zęby. Reyna podała mu zawartość czarnego pasa, a on otworzył jedną z kieszeni w swoim. Z łatwością schował do niej przedmioty, które, przynajmniej na jej oko, nie powinny się tam zmieścić.

- Magiczny? Jak działa? - zapytała, zanim zdołała poskromić ciekawość. Leo wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Ważne, że mogę w nim znaleźć prawie wszystko, czego potrzebuję, i przechowywać swoje drobiazgi - przesunął palcem po klamrze z czułością. Reyna wciąż przyglądała się otarciu. Przypomniała sobie, o co miała go zapytać.

- Jak to zrobiłeś? Jak stopiłeś łańcuch? - Wbiła w niego wyczekujące spojrzenie. Leo uśmiechnął się, ale nie był to uśmiech tak szeroki jak zazwyczaj.

- To taki... Bonus do bycia synem Hefajstosa - odpowiedział, prostując palec wskazujący. Reyna otworzyła szeroko oczy, gdy koniec palca zaczęły lizać płomienie. - Oprócz tego żaden ogień mnie nie parzy - Jakby szukając dowodu, pogrzebał w pasie, znajdując w nim zapalniczkę. - Proszę - Wyciągnął do niej rękę. Reyna zmarszczyła brwi.

- Co mam zrobić..? - zapytała niepewnie, przeczuwając, jaka będzie odpowiedź. Nie myliła się.

- Spróbuj mnie podpalić - powiedział, wystawiając nagie przedramię.

- Oszalałeś? - odparła na to Rzymianka, patrząc na niego jak na wariata. Leo wywrócił oczami i wyrwał jej zapalniczkę. Po chwili przesuwał już płomień po swojej skórze. Nic się nie stało, przez jego twarz nie przemknął nawet grymas bólu. Leo schował zapalniczkę. Przez chwilę panowała między nimi niezręczna cisza.

- Czy wy... - wychrypiała w końcu Reyna - Czy wszystkie dzieci Hefajstosa to umieją? - Spojrzała na niego. W jej oczach mógł dostrzec to, co zwykle, gdy pokazywał innym swój _talent_ - podziw, ale i respekt, a nawet strach. Pokręcił głową.

- To nie zdarza się zbyt często. Jestem pierwszy od… No, od _bardzo dawna_ - powiedział, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Przez jakiś czas panowała między nimi cisza, w czasie której Leo żuł powoli swoje taco, a Reyna zabrała się w końcu za swoją porcję, starając się poukładać sobie w głowie wszystkie niezwykłe fakty, jakie jej przekazał. W końcu Leo przełknął ostatni kęs.

- No więc... - wymamrotał, zerkając na nią niepewnie - Co teraz? - Reyna prawie zakrztusiła się swoim taco. _Co teraz?_ Pytanie na które mimo szczerych chęci wciąż nie umiała odpowiedzieć...

- Powinnam wrócić do obozu - odparła cicho. Nie zdołała jednak ukryć przed nim tego, że nie do końca pragnęła wybrać to rozwiązanie.

- _Powinnaś_... Ale czy na pewno tego chcesz? - zapytał, opierając się o Festusa i zamykając oczy. Reyna zmarszczyła brwi, skupiając wzrok na jego spokojnej twarzy.

- O co ci chodzi? - spytała ostro. Leo otworzył oczy. Reyna patrzyła na niego tak, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć, że nie uznawał tego rozwiązania za jedyne słuszne. Leo zgarbił się, pochylając się lekko w jej stronę.

- Widzę, że nie chcesz wracać - uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Reyna spochmurniała jeszcze bardziej i odłożyła niedojedzone taco.

- Co innego miałabym zrobić? Powinnam odpowiedzieć za to, co zrobiłam - warknęła. Leo westchnął, na swoje nieszczęście nie na tyle cicho, by go nie dosłyszała. - Co?! - fuknęła, krzyżując sobie ręce na piersiach. Winny spalenia jej domu czy też nie, Leo Valdez był po prostu _niewiarygodnie_ denerwujący.

- Na twoim miejscu dałbym im najpierw nieco ochłonąć - zaczął, wyciągając z pasa kilka niepotrzebnych ścinków do zabawy. - Jeśli pojawisz się teraz w Obozie Herosów, Clarisse prawdopodobnie rozszarpie cię na strzępy. Wierz mi, jest do tego zdolna - skrzywił się mimo woli. - Jeśli wrócisz do Obozu Jupiter, Grecy oskarżą cię o ukrywanie się za swoimi ludźmi, a Rzymianie - o łamanie prawa, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem twoje wypowiedzi o procesach i poddawaniu się karze. Myślisz, że Oktawian przepuściłby taką okazję? - ciągnął, nie podnosząc wzroku znad swoich rąk.

Reyna milczała, pełna ponurych myśli. Jak bardzo nie chciała tego przyznać, Leo _miał rację_. Poczuła irytujące pieczenie w kącikach oczu. A więc _nie było_ dobrego rozwiązania? Jakby czytając w jej myślach, Leo spojrzał na nią.

- Ale jest jeszcze jedno, całkiem niezłe, wyjście... - dodał. Reyna spojrzała mu w oczy w kolorze ciemnego kakao, takiego, jakie widziała tylko na rodzinnym Portoryko.

- Jakie? - spytała niecierpliwie. Jakaś część jej samej przeklinała to, że znowu chciała przyjąć jego pomoc, oprzeć się na jego wyborze. W momencie rozstania z Hyllą obiecała sobie, że już zawsze będzie umiała sama o siebie zadbać. Tymczasem w tamtym momencie wszystko wskazywało na to, że _znowu_ odda swoje życie w ręce Greka, któremu dopiero niedawno zdecydowała się zaufać. Żałosne.

Leo widział, że duma Reyny cierpiała, gdy Rzymianka decydowała się przyjąć jego pomoc. Nic dziwnego. Zawsze to ona przewodziła innym, a teraz była zdana na niego. _Akurat_ na półboga, który obrócił w gruzy sporą część Nowego Rzymu. No cóż. Najlepsze wyjście z tej sytuacji nie było ani dostojne, ani honorowe. To_ on_ musiał wpaść na ten pomysł. - Ucieczka - powiedział po prostu, patrząc jak oczy Reyny rozszerzają się nieco w szoku.

- Co? - wychrypiała zaskoczona pretor. Leo wzruszył ramionami. - _Ucieczka?_ Powinnam od razu stawić czoła konsekwencjom...

- Nie swojego czynu - przerwał jej Leo. Reyna zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła palce u nasady nosa, czując pulsujący ból wołający do niej z głębi jej czaszki. Jak on sobie to wyobrażał? Miała zostawić wszystko i ukrywać się, jak jakaś zbuntowana nastolatka? Nie do pomyślenia.

- Czyli proponujesz mi życie uciekiniera, bez celu, bazy i _honoru_, tylko dlatego, że byłam na tyle słaba, by dać się opętać? - zapytała z goryczą, wiedząc, że ostatnia część nie była prawdą. Oboje przeżyli atak ejdolona, to nie było coś, czemu można było się tak po prostu przeciwstawić. Oboje zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

Leo utkwił wzrok w jej czarnych jak smoła oczach. Wiedział, że, w najlepszym wypadku, Reyna wyśmieje to, co miał zamiar jej zaproponować. Nie dbał o to. Chciał jej pomóc, a nie widział już żadnego innego dobrego rozwiązania. - Mogłabyś polecieć ze mną - powiedział spokojnie, w środku jednak przeklinając to, że nie ugryzł się w język, gdy jedna z części jego umysłu krzyknęła w proteście. Reyna uniosła brew.

- Z tobą? Dokąd? - spytała, zdezorientowana. Do tej pory myślała, że już niedługo ich drogi się rozstaną, a ona znowu będzie zdana tylko na siebie - to, do czego była najbardziej przyzwyczajona.

- Na Ogygię - odparł cicho. Reyna zmarszczyła brwi.

- Ogygię? To mityczna wyspa Kalipso, tak? - Czy tylko jej się to przywidziało, czy naprawdę dostrzegła w jego oczach cień bólu na dźwięk tego imienia? Leo poderwał się na nogi.

- Tak. Podczas misji... Trafiłem na wyspę... - Nigdy nie słyszała jeszcze w jego głosie tak dziwnej mieszanki uczuć - smutku, rozrzewnienia, tęsknoty. Leo stał do niej plecami, wybudzając smoka z trybu uśpienia. Reyna wpatrywała się w jego plecy, czuł na sobie jej świdrujący wzrok. Ogygia, Kalipso... Rzymianka przypomniała sobie dokładniej ten mit. Czy Leo Valdez zakochał się w nieśmiertelnej córce tytana..?

- Dlaczego chcesz się tam dostać? - zapytała ostrożnie, nie dodając najważniejszego pytania - o to _jak_ miał zamiar to zrobić. Leo wciąż grzebał w przekładniach Festusa.

- Przysięgłem... - wymamrotał cicho - Przysięgłem, że po nią wrócę - Odwrócił się do Reyny, jego twarz pozbawiona uśmiechu, a wzrok nieobecny. - To cudeńko - wskazał na dziwny mechanizm, który wysunął się z szyi spiżowego gada - To astrolabium Odyseusza. Naprawiłem je, korzystając z kryształu z Ogygii. Mam nadzieję, że mnie do niej doprowadzi - zakończył, nutka zapału obecna w jego głosie, a kąciki jego ust nieco uniesione.

Reyna milczała, wpatrując się w jego oczy, które odzyskiwały powoli znany jej blask. A więc proponował jej ucieczkę od problemu, wyprawę w nieznane, ich dwoje i spiżowy smok narażeni na wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa świata półbogów? Nie było żadnej ściśle wytyczonej trasy, mieli za to niejasny cel, bez żadnego potwierdzenia, że zdołają go osiągnąć.

Szaleństwo.

Z drugiej strony miała wypełnienie swojego obowiązku, bez żadnej gwarancji, że skończyłoby się to dobrze dla niej samej. Mimo wszystko, rozsądek nakazywał jej właśnie to rozwiązanie.

Spojrzała na słoneczne niebo nad bezkresem miasta, które ich otaczało. - Dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz mi pomóc? - zapytała cicho, nie patrząc na niego. Leo zastanowił się chwilę. No właśnie, _dlaczego_..?

- Chyba... - wymamrotał w końcu ochrypłym głosem - Chyba wiem, jak to jest, kiedy chcą ci wmówić, że należy ci się kara za coś, czego nie zrobiłeś... I jak bardzo boli to, że jakaś część ciebie się z nimi zgadza... - spojrzał na nią. Reyna nadal wpatrywała się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy w przepływające leniwo chmury. Spuścił głowę. - Jeszcze przed ejdolonem... - wyszeptał - Całe lata się obwiniałem... - głos mu się załamał.

- Nie musisz mi mówić, jeśli nie chcesz - przerwała mu, patrząc w jego pełne bólu oczy. Serce ścisnęło się jej ze współczucia.

- Nie chcę, żeby ktoś jeszcze przeżył coś podobnego... - wymamrotał ochrypłym głosem. Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na Festusa. - _Ty_ możesz uciec, pozwolić sprawie się uspokoić... Może to nie jest najbardziej heroiczne rozwiązanie, ale... - Znowu na nią spojrzał. - Myślę, że zaoszczędzi ci cierpienia...

Reyna wpatrywała się bez słowa w jego smutną twarz. - Przepraszam, że cię obwiniałam - wyszeptała po chwili łagodnym głosem. Leo uśmiechnął się z boleścią.

- Nie ma sprawy - powiedział, ponownie siadając naprzeciwko niej. Po jakimś czasie przerwał ciszę - A więc? Co zdecydowałaś? - zapytał. Reyna utkwiła wzrok w jego oczach. Z niewiadomego powodu miała ochotę mu zaufać... Ale czy powinna była to zrobić..?

* * *

><p><strong>ZJeM, 02-06.02.14<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Od ZJeM:<strong>

Haha, Reyna miała mu dać odpowiedź już w tym rozdziale, ale zdecydowałam się na zawieszenie czytelnika w napięciu. ;) Uczę się od najlepszych (pozdrowienia dla RRa! XD).

DZIĘKI ZA PRZECZYTANIE!


	3. Klif

**Uwaga: **_Percy Jackson_ i _Olimpijscy Herosi _- dzieci RR.

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ III<strong>

* * *

><p>Reyna siedziała na wielkiej, miękkiej pufie na wyludnionej plaży. Drobny, biały piasek masował jej stopy, a szum fal uspokajał, nakłaniając do drzemki. Biała sukienka, którą miała na sobie, powiewała lekko, poruszana subtelnym wiaterkiem od oceanu. Taki ubiór nie pozwalał jej na czucie gorąca mimo jasno świecącego słońca, którego promienie muskały delikatnie jej skórę. Już dawno nie była tak zrelaksowana...<p>

- Dobrze się bawisz? - usłyszała znajomy głos po swojej lewej stronie. Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Leo rozciągniętego na pufie tuż obok niej. Chłopak oddychał spokojnie, nieskazitelnie biała koszula na jego piersi wzburzana jedynie przez delikatną bryzę. Kilka czarnych loczków opadało mu na czoło. Zamknięte powieki okalała koronka ciemnych rzęs, współgrając ze śniadym odcieniem skóry chłopaka. Uśmiechnęła się na widok jego błogiego wyrazu twarzy.

- Tak - Jej serce drgnęło w dziwny sposób, gdy kąciki jego ust uniosły się na jej odpowiedź. Wyciągnęła rękę, by odgarnąć włosy z jego oczu, ignorując rozsądek pytający ją _Dlaczego to robisz?_

Jej ruch została zatrzymany w pół drogi przez delikatną dziewczęcą dłoń, która chwyciła ją mocno za nadgarstek. Reyna skrzywiła się, gdy palce zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej. Uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć w ciemne, gniewne oczy dziewczyny, której nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Nowo przybyła miała ciemnobrązowe, prawie czarne, tęczówki i włosy koloru karmelu. Roznosiła się wokół niej delikatna woń cynamonu.

- Hej! - zawołała Reyna, gdy nieznajoma pociągnęła ją do przodu, zrzucając z pufy. Leo zmarszczył brwi, ale się nie poruszył. Nieznana dziewczyna uwięziła jej przedramię w stalowym uścisku i zaczęła ją ciągnąć w stronę wody. Reyna mrużyła oczy i parskała, gdy piasek dostawał się jej do oczu i ust. - _HEJ!_ - Rzymianka krzyczała i przeklinała, bezskutecznie starając się uwolnić. - Leo! - zawołała, po raz kolejny się krztusząc. Chłopak nie reagował.

Nieznajoma dotarła do brzegu oceanu, ale się nie zatrzymała, wciągając Reynę głową naprzód w lazurową toń. Czując, że dziewczyna puściła jej rękę, Reyna wyprostowała się gwałtownie, parskając i plując. Mokre włosy przykleiły się jej do czoła. Gdy udało jej się w końcu zaczerpnąć wystarczającą ilość powietrza, poczuła bolesne szarpnięcie za włosy. Po chwili jej głowa znalazła się pod powierzchnią wody, a gardło wypełniło się palącym, słonym płynem. Krzyk zmienił się w niemy szept, gdy płuca wypełniały się wodą, a kończyny stawały się ciężkie. Była taka zmęczona...

Reyna poderwała się gwałtownie, wciągając do ust haust powietrza. Żyła. Wciąż mogła oddychać. Powietrze jeszcze nigdy nie było dla niej taką rozkoszą. Palce miała sztywne, a po plecach spływała jej strużka zimnego potu.

- Reyna..? - usłyszała niepewny głos o kilkadziesiąt centymetrów od swojej twarzy. Starając się uspokoić łomoczące serce, bezskutecznie próbowała skupić wzrok na ciemnej plamie przed sobą. - Dlaczego płaczesz..? - zapytał ją ten sam niepewny szept. A więc tym, co blokowało jej pole widzenia, były łzy? Otarła je nerwowo ręką i udało jej się wreszcie rzucić okiem na zmartwione oczach i zmarszczone brwi Leo.

- Co... Co się stało..? - wyrzuciła z siebie, urywając na dźwięk emocji, jakimi rozbrzmiewał jej własny głos. Uspokój się. Pretor Obozu Jupiter nie okazuje lęku. Wzięła głęboki oddech, mając nadzieję, że uda jej się ukryć wszelkie oznaki niepokoju. W końcu, biorąc pod uwagę otaczającą ich ciemność, nie powinno to być aż tak trudne. Weź się w garść! Mimo jej starań, Leo nie przestawał spoglądać na nią z przestrachem.

- Ty mi powiedz - wymamrotał, próbując się uśmiechnąć, co nie wyszło mu tak przekonująco, jak by tego chciał. Dziewczyna wyglądała na naprawdę przerażoną, kilka kosmyków, które uwolniły się z warkocza, powiewających na delikatnym wietrze i współgrających z przebłyskami zgrozy w jej oczach. Wiedział, jak okrutne i pozbawione skrupułów potrafiły być sny półbogów. Nie chciał, żeby musiała mu go opowiadać i znowu przechodzić przez to, co zaserwował jej właśnie ten. Ale jeśli jej sen dotyczył ich podróży, mógł zawierać jakieś wskazówki.

Reyna zawahała się. Nie miała ochoty się mu zwierzać. Szczerze mówiąc, _nigdy_ nie miała ochoty zwierzać się _nikomu_, nie chodziło nawet o to, kto tego oczekiwał. Hylla nazywała to introwertyzmem, jej matka - rzymską dumą, a ona sama... Wolała nie zaprzątać sobie głowy niepotrzebnymi nazwami. To się jednak się wtedy nie liczyło, a rozsądek podpowiadał jej, że niektóre sytuacje wymagały niestety tego, by się otworzyć - ta była właśnie jedną z nich.

- Miałam... Sen... - zaczęła niechętnie, słowa z trudem przechodzące jej przez gardło. Urwała i rozejrzała się dookoła, ale nie dostrzegła niczego prócz czarnego nieba i kilku świateł w nieznanym jej mieście daleko pod nimi. - Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytała, podświadomie starając się odwlec opowieść, której wspomnienie wciąż sprawiało, że miała ciarki na plecach. Weź się w garść, Reyno!

- New Jersey - odpowiedział wolno chłopak, wciąż patrząc na nią ze zmartwioną miną. Na Plutona, czy naprawdę wyglądała aż tak źle?!

- Co z pościgiem? - zapytała szybko, starając się skierować jego uwagę na inny problem. Odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy Leo odwrócił się do panelu kontrolnego Festusa. Tylko tego jej jeszcze brakowało, żeby wyglądała na słabą w oczach syna Wul... Hefajstosa!

- Festus nie rejestruje niczego podejrzanego - powiedział Leo, wsłuchując się w szczęki i piski wydawane przez metalowego smoka. - O ile nie zaangażują rzymskich technologii pościgowych, prawdopodobnie jesteśmy bezpieczni... - Reynie nie spodobało się wahanie w jego głosie, gdy to mówił.

- _Prawdopodobnie..?_ - wymamrotała nieco zbyt ironicznie, bardziej do siebie samej niż do niego. Dlaczego w ogóle zgodziła się z nim lecieć?! Co podkusiło ją, żeby zignorować zdrowy rozsądek i przyjąć jego propozycję?! Dlaczego, patrząc w jego błyszczące ciemnobrązowe tęczówki, postanowiła porzucić wszystkie zasady, według których do tej pory żyła, i zrobić coś, co pasowało do niej tak, jak różowy kucyk do Nico di Angelo?! Głos Leo wyrwał ją z niemej sesji zsyłania samej sobie na głowę wiązek Jupitera.

- _Teoretycznie_ uniemożliwiłem namierzenie Festusa - oświadczył, znowu zerkając na nią nieśmiało. O czymkolwiek był, chłopak nie był pewien, czy Reyna otrząsnęła się już z wrażenia, jakie wywarł na niej jej sen. - Niestety, jeśli moje rodzeństwo zewrze szyki z dziećmi Ateny albo będzie chciało wykorzystać boskie moce... Nie mogę niczego zagwarantować - dodał, uśmiechając się blado.

Świetnie. A więc nie mogła być nawet pewna, czy to wyjście zadziała! Zacisnęła zęby, starając się uspokoić i nie wyładowywać frustracji na Leo. On chciał tylko jej pomóc. Jego pomysł był kompletnie nieodpowiedzialny i niedorzeczny, ale w końcu to _do niej_ należała decyzja. Musiała z godnością zmierzyć się z jej konsekwencjami.

- Dobrze - westchnęła w końcu. Leo widział, że dziewczyna wciąż miała wątpliwości, a może dopiero zaczynała je mieć. Tak czy owak, musiał zrobić wszystko, żeby jej nie zawieść. _Nie pozwoli_ na to, by ich wyśledzili! - Dlaczego tu jesteśmy? - głos Reyny wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

- Co? Gdzie? - wymamrotał, marszcząc brwi - jego umysł nie był jeszcze do końca przytomny, jak zwykle, kiedy pozwalał swoim myślom swobodnie płynąć. Leo mógł przysiąc, że Reyna wywróciła oczami kiedy myślała, że na nią nie patrzy.

- New Jersey - przypomniała mu. - Dlaczego jesteśmy akurat tutaj? - zapytała, starając się nie pozwolić swojemu głosowi zdradzić niepewności, która rozgościła się w jej głowie. Czy _na pewno_ dobrze robiła, lecąc z nim? To pytanie ciągle powracało do jej świadomości, nieważne, jak daleko starała się je od siebie odepchnąć.

- Szczerze? - zapytał, uśmiechając się w sposób, który nie wróżył niczego dobrego. - Nie mam pojęcia - oznajmił głosem zbyt spokojnym, by pasował do przekazywanych wieści. Oczy Reyny rozszerzyły się do nienaturalnych, przynajmniej dla niej, rozmiarów. Miała nadzieję, że Leo postanowił rozluźnić atmosferę jednym ze swoich żartów. Jeśli ta wypowiedź była jednym z nich, dowcip _nie wypełnił_ stawianego przed nim zadania.

- Co to znaczy, _nie masz pojęcia_? - zapytała cicho, a Leo ledwie udało się powstrzymać chęć zadrżenia. Znał niewiele osób, których zimna obojętność wywoływała u niego gęsią skórkę, ale zaczynał skłaniać się do myśli, że Reyna była właśnie jedną z nich. Po prostu _promieniowała_ od niej aura władzy, jaką posiadała. Czy tego chciał czy nie chciał, czuł przed tą dziewczyną respekt. Poprawił ustawienia lotu na kuli Archimedesa (kolejny element nowego wyposażenia Festusa) i przeczesał sobie nerwowo włosy palcami.

- To astrolabium... Nie jestem pewien, jak się je obsługuje… Ciągle jeszcze do tego nie doszedłem… Nie zdążyłem… - wypalił, czując, że trzymanie Reyny w niepewności nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem. Kto wie, może wciąż nie pozbyła się jeszcze do końca niechęci wobec niego? Wolał tego nie sprawdzać na swoim - kruchym, bądź co bądź - ciele.

Reyna zmarszczyła brwi tak mocno, że napięcie w czole zaczynało być dla niej bolesne.

- Co? - warknęła cicho. Czyli byli jeszcze bardziej zagubieni, niż jej się wydawało? Do tej pory miała nadzieję, że mieli przynajmniej jakiś przyrząd, który _w końcu_ naprowadzi go na odpowiedni kurs. W tym momencie poczuła, jak jej skurczone wnętrzności zalało gorzkie poczucie winy. Pokręciła głową. - Zawracaj! - krzyknęła do niego nieco głośniej, niż wymagała tego potrzeba przekrzyczenia pędu otaczającego ich powietrza.

- Co?! - niewiele myśląc, wyrzucił z siebie Leo, nie dlatego, że nie usłyszał, ale dlatego, że myślał, że ten etap mają już dawno za sobą. Jak mogła wciąż jeszcze mieć wątpliwości? Ucieczka była najlepszym, co mogła zrobić.

- Słyszałeś! - odkrzyknęła Reyna, modląc się do swojej matki, by w jej głosie nie było słychać, jak bardzo ścisnęło się jej gardło. - Zawracaj! - rozkazała, starając się zachować swój zwykły, władczy ton. Ta decyzja była błędem, a błędy trzeba było naprawiać - Rzymianie zawsze bez mrugnięcia okiem ponosili konsekwencje swoich czynów. Musiała się wycofać, póki miała ku temu szansę.

- Ale Reyno..! - jęknął Leo - Wiesz, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł! - próbował z nią negocjować. Pomysł był nie tylko _nienajlepszy_, był absolutnie _beznadziejny_, a gdyby chłopak spełnił jej prośbę, wysłałby pretor na pewną katorgę, z której z dużym prawdopodobieństwem _nie wyszłaby_ w zadowalającym stanie.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, co się ze mną stanie, muszę zachować się właściwie! - Leo zmarszczył brwi. Jak mogła tak mówić? Jak mogła stawiać swoje dobro niżej od trzymania się jakichś nieludzkich reguł? - Muszę zrobić to, czego wymaga ode mnie Legion! - dodała, nie będąc w stanie ukryć zmęczenia w swoim głosie. Nagłe szarpnięcie w prawo uświadomiło jej, że Festus szykuje się do lądowania. - Leo..? - próbowała się z nim porozumieć, żeby wyjaśnił jej, co się dzieje, ale chłopak ją ignorował.

Po kilku minutach kołowania i stopniowego obniżania lotu nogi Festusa uderzyły mocno w trawę porastającą kępkami skalisty klif. Niespokojny ocean uderzał o jego brzeg, opryskując ich kropelkami zimnej wody. Leo zeskoczył ze smoka i - mimo, że starała się do tego nie dopuścić - pomógł zejść Reynie, wciąż nic nie mówiąc. Przyglądała się mu, gdy wprowadzał Festusa w stan uśpienia, a między nimi wciąż nie padło ani jedno słowo. Szczerze powiedziawszy, ta cisza doprowadzała już jej cierpliwość na skraj wyczerpania.

- Czemu wylądowaliśmy? - zapytała ostro, frustracja wywołana brakiem zrozumienia dla jego działań przywracająca dziewczynie jej typowy, nieznoszący sprzeciwu ton. Leo nie wyglądał niestety na zastraszonego, sprawiał natomiast wrażenie poirytowanego.

- Bo żebym mógł ci to wybić z głowy, musimy być twarzą w twarz! - spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. Zmrużyła oczy i podświadomie uniosła nieco wyżej podbródek, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Dlaczego w ogóle miałbyś brać udział w podjęciu tej decyzji? - fuknęła. Oczy Leo rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, współpracując ze sterczącymi we wszystkie strony, niesfornymi kosmykami, i nadając mu wygląd szaleńca, którym prawdopodobnie był. _Na pewno_ nie był w pełni zdrowy na umyśle, skoro wymyślił tę całą rejteradę!

- Reyno, zrozum, nie myślisz logicznie..! _Nie znasz_ Greków! Nie wszyscy są tacy jak ja czy Annabeth! - wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie furii Clarisse. To prawda, możliwe, że nieco ubarwiał fakty, ale żeby złamać upór tej dziewczyny, musiał wyciągnąć największe działa. - Nie jesteśmy jak Rzymianie, nie będziesz nawet miała szansy się wytłumaczyć..!

- Pozwól, że sama to sprawdzę - wycedziła cicho. Była Rzymianką, córką bogini wojny. Nie odwróci się od problemu, nie zamiecie go pod dywan, co właśnie proponował jej ten irytujący... _Graecus_... A co gorsza, na co do niedawna była skłonna przystać..! Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o podobnej hańbie.

Leo rozejrzał się w desperacji, jakby jakiś element surowego krajobrazu miał siłę przekonywania, której tak bardzo mu w tamtej chwili brakowało.

- Reyno, pozwól mi... Pozwól mi sobie _pomóc_..! - wyrzucił z siebie w końcu, zrezygnowany. Dziewczyna prychnęła.

- Dlaczego w ogóle obchodzi cię, co się ze mną stanie? - zapytała. Doskonale pamiętała, że zadała mu już wcześniej podobne pytanie, ale wciąż nie potrafiła go do końca zrozumieć - lata separacji między obozami zrobiły swoje. Leo wywrócił oczami.

- Masz rację, powinienem po prostu patrzeć, jak dajesz się zamęczyć. W dodatku za coś, czego nie zrobiłaś - jego ironiczny uśmieszek wcale nie pomógł jej stłumić rosnącej złości na syna Wul... Nie, Hefajstosa. Jak śmiał podważać jej osąd?! Miała prawo sama o sobie decydować, robiła to od chwili rozstania z Hyllą!

Jej ręce same zacisnęły się w pięści, gdy mierzyła Leo wzrokiem. W oczy rzuciły się jej naszyjnik z dwóch kolorowych koralików i pomarańczowa koszulka Obozu Herosów - symbole tego, jak bardzo się od siebie różnili. Co prawda brakowało jej miecza z cesarskiego złota i purpurowej peleryny, ale czuła, że ona i grecki heros są jak dwie konstelacje z możliwie najdalej położonych od siebie galaktyk.

- Posłuchaj mnie, _Leo_... - wycedziła, nawet nie starając się ukryć jadu w swoim głosie. - Nie... - w tej chwili przerwała jej ogromna, agresywna fala, większa niż wszystkie dotychczas, która zmiotła ich oboje z nóg. Leo szybko poderwał się do pionu, pomimo tępo pulsującego bólu w najniżej położonej części pleców, ale Reyna przywarła do twardego podłoża, krztusząc się raz po raz morską wodą i trzęsąc się z zimna. Zaklęła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie mogła teraz dać się przestraszyć _wspomnieniu_, myśli o swoim śnie! Mogli być właśnie atakowani, a nie miała zamiaru zginąć przez jakąś nocną marę! Tak szybko jak pozwalały jej na to drżące kolana, podniosła się z gruntu i utkwiła wzrok w nieprzeniknionej nocnej ciemności.

Leo wyciągnął ze swojego pasa największy młotek, o jakim udało mu się pomyśleć, i zerknął na Reynę. Wstała, to był dobry znak. Mimo to była nieuzbrojona i chociaż wcale nie miał ochoty przekonywać się na własnej skórze o jej umiejętnościach walki wręcz, większość ciężaru potyczki z nieznanym wrogiem (bądźmy szczerzy, jakie były szanse, że byłby to sprzymierzeniec?) spoczywała na jego barkach.

Po prostu świetnie.

Oboje zamarli, wyostrzając wszystkie zmysły i czekając w napięciu. Reyna wciąż drżała, jednak nie ze strachu, a z chłodu, jaki zostawiały na jej skórze parująca woda i przenikliwe zimno bryzy. Leo zaciskał nerwowo palce na trzonku młotka, ale jego podwyższona temperatura ciała już dawno załatwiła problem skutków nieprzewidzianego prysznica.

Po chwili, w której dwoje herosów zdawało się nawet nie oddychać, z wciąż wirujących w powietrzu kropelek morskiej wody wyłoniła się postać wysokiego mężczyzny. Leo zaczynał już boleśnie odczuwać napięcie zaalarmowanych mięśni - bogowie, naprawdę powinien był więcej ćwiczyć! Reyna nie spuszczała oka z przybliżającej się powoli postaci. Gdy wreszcie ją rozpoznała, zdziwienie wymazało z jej głowy cały stres oczekiwania. Oczywiście, jakby ta sytuacja nie była już wystarczająco trudna, został on zastąpiony niepokojącym czarnowidztwem.

- Neptun?! - wyrzuciła z siebie bez zastanowienia, wyrażając na głos swoją dezorientację. Przez myśl przepłynęła jej wiązanka siarczystych przekleństw w kilku językach. Dlaczego to musiał być akurat _ten_ bóg?! Neptun nigdy nie był lubiany w Obozie Jupiter, wywoływał raczej powszechny lęk. Po incydencie z 1906 roku nawet pojawienie się jego dzieci zaczęło być odbierane jako zła wróżba. Pierwszym, któremu udało się mimo wszystko zdobyć uznanie Rzymian, był Percy Jackson.

Bóg świeżej wody, morza i koni był wyższy nawet od Reyny. Ubrany w odświętny, granatowy mundur piechoty morskiej, ze starannie ułożonymi włosami i medalami połyskującymi na piersi, nie musiał się nawet starać, żeby wzbudzać respekt.

- Wolałbym żebyś odłożył to narzędzie - zwrócił się chłodno do Leo, który prawie automatycznie opuścił uniesioną rękę. Reyna zrobiła krok do przodu, decydując się nie dopuszczać chłopaka do tej rozmowy. Rzymska dyplomacja wydawała się najlepszym rozwiązaniem tej dziwnej sytuacji.

- _Panie_ Neptunie, czemu zawdzięczamy to spotkanie? - zapytała, akcentując formę grzecznościową i starając się, żeby bóg odczuł, że pretor go szanuje, bo w innym wypadku obawiała się, że nie pożyją z Leo zbyt długo. Poza tym musiała przecież naprawić poprzednią gafę!

Głowa nastolatka obracała się to w lewo, to w prawo, gdy chłopak z zaciekawieniem (i odrobiną lęku) obserwował konfrontację, która z jego perspektywy wyglądała jak konkurs na jak najbardziej pochmurną minę. Po chwili kącik ust Neptuna uniósł się lekko w nieco ironicznym uśmiechu.

- Pretor Obozu Jupiter traktująca mnie z takim szacunkiem? Przez ostatnie dziesięciolecia odnosiłem raczej wrażenie, że nie jestem zbyt popularny wśród rzymskich herosów - Leo nie spodobał się ton boga. Słowa Neptuna zabrzmiały dla niego bardziej jak _Jeden fałszywy ruch, a przestaniecie istnieć. I tak was już nie lubię._ Ale przecież on był _Grekiem_, a Reyna na pewno niczym nie zawiniła!

- Panie Posej... Och, Neptunie..! - wypalił, ale urwał, gdy jego oczy napotkały mordercze spojrzenie Reyny. Bóg odwrócił się w jego stronę i utkwił w nim wzrok na trochę zbyt długo, żeby tęczówki koloru morza (dokładnie takie, jak Perciego) nie wywołały ciarek na jego plecach. Leo i tak przestępował już wcześniej nerwowo z nogi na nogę, teraz poczuł dodatkowo nieodpartą chęć zajęcia rąk kawałkami jakiegokolwiek metalu.

- Leo Valdez... - powiedział cicho bóg, ignorując Reynę i pochodząc bliżej Festusa. Leo rzucił nerwowe spojrzenie na spiżowego smoka. Czy boska woda mogła wywołać jakąś koszmarną, niemożliwą do usunięcia rdzę?

Serce Reyny trzepotało się rozpaczliwie w jej piersi. Czego chciał od nich Neptun?! Dlaczego nic nie mówił?! Chciała stawić czoła odpowiedzialności, a nie zginąć po drodze do Obozu Herosów! Postanowiła ponowić próbę negocjacji.

- Panie Nep...

- Leonie Valdez - przerwał jej bóg. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. _Nie znosiła_, gdy jej przerywano, nieważne, jaką potęgę posiadał ten, kto to robił (i czy mógł ją utopić jednym skinieniem małego palca u nogi). Leo przełknął głośno ślinę, gdy Neptun, nie spuszczając z niego oczu, dotknął dłonią miejsca, pod którym ukryte były serce i mózg Festusa - nowy panel sterowania, kula Archimedesa i astrolabium Odyseusza. Chłopak nie był w stanie stłumić okrzyku przerażenia, gdy wokół dłoni boga rozbłysło mętne, zielono-niebiesko światło.

- Co mu zrobiłeś?! - krzyknął, rzucając się w stronę Neptuna - oczywiście gdyby udało mu się jednak poruszyć nogami jak z ołowiu. Miał ochotę przywalić temu draniowi swoim największym kluczem i miał w tamtym momencie gdzieś to, że ten czyn prawdopodobnie zburzyłby delikatną równowagę, którą on i jego przyjaciele z trudem wyszarpali niedawno z błotnistych łapsk Gai! Neptun zacmokał z niezadowoleniem.

- Syn Hefajstosa powinien chyba wyczuć w jakim stanie jest jego automaton, prawda? - powiedział z nutką zawodu w głosie. Reyna (o ile to możliwe) spochmurniała jeszcze bardziej. O co mu tak naprawdę chodziło? Dlaczego się nimi zainteresował? Jedyną dobrą stroną tej sytuacji było to, że Leo wciąż nie zrobił jeszcze niczego (bardzo) głupiego. Jej wzrok przeniósł się z powrotem na niego. Powoli, jakby walcząc o każdy krok, zbliżył się do boga. Jego twarz wyrażała całkowite zdezorientowanie, gdy przyłożył delikatnie końce palców do miejsca, którego dotykał przed chwilą Neptun.

Leo prawie roześmiał się z radości. Festusowi nie tylko nie stało się nic złego, smok miał się lepiej, niż kiedy pierwszy raz uruchomił go po naprawie!

- Co mu zrobiłeś? - powtórzył z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Reyna parsknęła z irytacją, co skierowało jego uwagę na jej ganiące spojrzenie. - Och, tak..! Co _pan_ zrobił? - zapytał tak grzecznie, jak pozwalał mu na to rozemocjonowany, zawadiacki błysk latynoskiego rozrabiaki w oku (a przynajmniej tak wyglądał w tamtej chwili dla Reyny). Neptun uśmiechnął się, a dziewczyna ledwo powstrzymała ochotę wywrócenia oczami. Jak zwykle, żeby wkupić się w łaski boga, wystarczyło tylko się trochę połasić!

- Wyregulowałem astrolabium. Jak pewnie wiesz, jak _powinieneś_ wiedzieć, to przyrząd służący w dawnych czasach do nawigacji na morzu - oznajmił Neptun z dumą. - Wygląda na to, że kiedy nie musi walczyć z wadliwym mechanizmem, układ sterujący twojego smoka działa o wiele lepiej - Leo patrzył na boga szerokimi oczyma kilkuletniego chłopca, do którego właśnie przyszedł dawno niewidziany, ulubiony wujek z torbą prezentów. Reyna uśmiechnęła się lekko na ten widok.

- Dziękuję! - gdyby nie wciąż pamiętany lęk przed władcą mórz, Leo prawdopodobnie rzuciłby się mu na szyję z wdzięczności. Drobny ruch z prawej strony odwrócił jednak jego uwagę, co nie było niezwykłe, biorąc pod uwagę jego ADHD i widoczne gołym okiem podekscytowanie. Jego wzrok padł na ciepły, tym razem, mrok oczu rzymskiej pretor. Niewiele myśląc, wyszczerzył do niej zęby, zbyt szczęśliwy, by móc mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości związane chociażby z tym, jak słabo się znali.

Reynę zamurowało, nie wiedziała, co miałaby zrobić. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu byli bliscy rzucenia się sobie do gardeł, a w tamtym momencie... Cóż, była to jedna z tych chwil, w których czuła, że pokój między dwoma rywalizującymi przez dekady obozami był _naprawdę_ możliwy. Ten i inne szczere uśmiechy wymazywały wszelkie dręczące ją drobne wątpliwości.

- Reyno Avilo Ramírez-Arellano - Reyna zamarła, słysząc nazwisko, od którego przez cały ten czas próbowała się odciąć. Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Leo, a chłopak zmarszczył brwi. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że nigdy nie dowiedział się, jak pretor się nazywała.

- Tak, panie Neptunie? - odpowiedziała oschle Reyna, powracając do swojego profesjonalnego wyrazu twarzy. Tamta dziewczynka została w San Juan, teraz była zupełnie inną osobą... Prawda..? Potrząsnęła lekko głową, wracając do rzeczywistości. Leo przyglądał jej się badawczo z całym arsenałem pytań wymalowanym na jego twarzy. Pokręciła ponuro głową. _Nie teraz!_

- Reyno Avilo, znasz już zamiary Leona, tak? - zapytał Neptun, świdrując ją wzrokiem. Reyna nawet nie drgnęła. Coraz mniej rozumiała motywy boga.

- Tak, panie Neptunie - powiedziała cicho przez zaciśnięte zęby. Leo powrócił do przeskakiwania wzrokiem z dziewczyny na Neptuna i z powrotem. Dopiero wtedy zaczęło go dręczyć pytanie: _Dlaczego?_ Dlaczego Neptun chciał się z nimi spotkać? Dlaczego pomógł Festusowi? Czego chciał od niego i Reyny?

- Świetnie. Pozostaje tylko ostatnia rozmowa przed wyruszeniem w drogę - odparł bóg tak radosnym tonem, że Reyna zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy wciąż rozmawiają z Neptunem, czy może kontrolę zaczął przejmować Posejdon. Ale zaraz… _W drogę_?! On chyba nie myślał..?!

- Leo wybiera się na tę wyprawę sam - rzuciła nieco zbyt ostro, niż pozwalała jej na to różnica rangi między nią a mężczyzną stojącym obok Festusa i rzeczonego chłopaka, który nagle spochmurniał. Nie mógł wciąż łudzić się, że jednak zmieniła zdanie, prawda? Reyna wyprostowała się nieco bardziej. - Wracam do Obozu Herosów. Muszę odpowiedzieć za to, co zrobiłam - powiedziała dumnie. Leo już otwierał usta, żeby znów się z nią nie zgodzić, ale przerwała mu wyciągnięta w górę dłoń Neptuna… A może był to już Posejdon..?

- Niestety, to nie wchodzi w grę - oznajmił po prostu bóg. Leo w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że ma otwarte usta, i natychmiast je zamknął. Reyna mierzyła boga spojrzeniem godnym Meduzy. Nie chciałby teraz być na jego miejscu…

- Co to znaczy, _nie wchodzi w grę_?! - sarknęła, starając się pozostać uprzejmą, ale nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać gniewu we własnym głosie. Neptun odwzajemniał jej spojrzenie swoimi beznamiętnymi oczami, a Leo skrzywił się, przewidując nadchodzące starcie. Co gorsza, miał ponure wrażenie, że to _on_ będzie musiał sobie później radzić z wściekłością stuprocentowej, twardej jak stal Rzymianki…

- Lecisz z nim - rzucił po prostu bóg, jakby to było najbardziej oczywistym wnioskiem pod słońcem. Ręce Reyny zacisnęły się w pięści, gdy starała się powstrzymać furię.

- _To Neptun_ - przypominała sobie - _Ma nad tobą władzę i jeśli o czymś zadecydował, nic nie możesz z tym zrobić…_

- A czy mogę chociaż widzieć, _dlaczego_ wysyłasz mnie na tę misję? - warknęła niezbyt grzecznie. - _Panie_ Neptunie..? - natychmiast się poprawiła. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. Leo zaczynał podejrzewać, że chyba każdy bóg miał w sobie coś z sadysty… Oni po prostu _uwielbiali_ dręczyć półbogów!

- Optymalna ilość uczestników wyprawy to trzy osoby. Leo i ty to dwoje ludzi, a, z braku innych chętnych i biorąc pod uwagę tę… _Niefortunną_ sytuację… - Reyna pomyślała, że Neptun musiał mieć naprawdę duże poczucie humoru, żeby nazywać to, co zaszło _niefortunną sytuacją_. - Myślę, że ten automatom jest na tyle inteligentny, by stanowił trzeciego członka drużyny - Leo nieświadomie wypiął dumnie pierś, gdy chwalono Festusa. Reyna zastanawiała się, jakim ciemnym mocom zaszkodziła, że wpakowały ją w tę sytuację... Wciąż dręczyła ją jednak jedna kwestia…

- Dlaczego w ogóle bóg mórz i oceanów interesuje się tym, co chce zrobić Leo? - zapytała hardo, a Neptun się skrzywił. Trafiła w czuły punkt, co? Leo zwrócił się do mężczyzny. No właśnie, przecież nie mógł go obchodzić los Kalipso, prawda..? Piersi zalała mu fala goryczy. Bogowie obiecali Perciemu, że ją uwolnią, a ona wciąż musiała tam tkwić!

- Mój brat… - zaczął wolno Neptun, który wyglądał, jakby nagle rozbolała go głowa - Mój brat… Zeus… Nie dopilnował wypełnienia złożonej jakiś czas temu obietnicy… - spojrzał na ocean z tęsknotą, jakby chciał już zakończyć tę rozmowę. Zawsze uciekali, kiedy robiło się nieprzyjemnie…

- Chcesz, żebyśmy uwolnili Kalipso i pokazali, że bogowie _jednak_ dotrzymują słowa? - wypalił Leo. Neptun/Posejdon zmroził go spojrzeniem, które nie budziło w nim jednak takiej grozy, jak złość Reyny. Rzymianka westchnęła głęboko. Czuła, że nie uda jej się z tego wszystkiego wykręcić… To nie był już szalony pomysł greckiego herosa, to było _zadanie _zlecone jej przez boga. _Rzymskiego_ boga. W takim razie nie pozostawało jej nic innego, jak stawić temu czoła z godnością…

- Dobrze - powiedziała, choć słowa z trudem przechodziły jej przez gardło, a oczy Leo i Neptuna skupiły się znów na jej dumnej sylwetce i zaciśniętych ustach. - Zrobię to, polecę z Leo - dodała ponurym głosem, jej oczy chłodne i opanowane.

Czuła, że jeszcze pożałuje tej decyzji…

* * *

><p><strong>ZJeM, 22.02-16.04.14<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Od ZJeM:<strong>

Ach, jestem potworem… Kazać Wam tyle czekać na kolejny rozdział… PRZEPRASZAM!

Czy lądowanie na klifie nie było zbyt OOC, jeśli chodzi o Leo? Próbowałam sobie wyobrazić, co zrobiłby w takiej sytuacji i zdecydowałam się na wariant upartego rycerza. Nie wiem, czy nie przesadziłam. ;)

Acha, nie mam pewności, jaki powinien być Neptun. Być może wyszedł mi nieco zbyt surowy. ;) Albo zbyt szalony..? Nie mam pojęcia. XD A właśnie, co do Neptuna… Wymyśliłam jego wystąpienie, latając po kanałach w pewne sobotnie przedpołudnie, a wyglądało to mniej więcej tak:

ZJeM: _Hmm, kogo mogliby spotkać Leo i Reyna w _Ucieczce_..?_

TV: _Yyy, Posejdona..?_

Składam serdeczne podziękowania programowi _Matura to bzdura_. XD

DZIĘKI ZA PRZECZYTANIE!


	4. Zakupy

**Uwaga: **_Percy Jackson_ i _Olimpijscy Herosi _- dzieci RR.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Postanowiłam przycisnąć nieco samą siebie i dokończyć ten rozdział na dziś. (Nie, nie chodziło mi wcale o to, że nie chce mi się uczyć do próbnych matur z polskiego i matmy. ;)) _ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ IV<strong>

* * *

><p>- <em>Mówiłam<em> ci, żebyś ominął tę chmurę! - krzyknęła Reyna, wymachując bezradnie najmniejszą saperką, jaką zdarzyło się jej mieć w dłoniach. Niestety, złośliwe _venti_, które upatrzyły ich sobie za swój cel, miały sobie za nic jej trud. Wcale im się nie dziwiła - gdyby ona była zjadliwym wiatrem tylko czekającym na naiwnych półbogów, też pewnie nie powstrzymałaby jej byle _łopatka_.

- Ile razy mam powtarzać, że mi przykro?! - odkrzyknął Leo, walcząc o zachowanie Festusa na kursie. Skąd miał wiedzieć, że wpadną w taki kanał?! Ich lot wzdłuż wschodniego wybrzeża Stanów Zjednoczonych przebiegał do niedawna bez jakichkolwiek przeszkód. Wszystko zmieniło się nagle w okolicach Virginia Beach, gdzie chłopak chciał się zatrzymać i pozwolić im obojgu odpocząć.

- _Mówiłam_, że mam złe przeczucia! - warknęła dziewczyna, uchylając się w ostatniej chwili przed podstępnym atakiem ze strony paskudnego wiatru. Gdyby Grecy trzymali się wojennego rygoru, Leo wiedziałby, że należy słuchać tych wyższych rangą..! Nawet jeśli w tamtym momencie czuła się tylko jak przeciętny legionista... Chłopak parsknął ironicznym śmiechem, a Reyna zmarszczyła brwi.

- Przepraszam, że jakieś 10 metrów od tej uroczej chmurki nie zdążyłem wziąć pod uwagę _przeczucia_! - odparł, uśmiechając się gorzko. Czy ta dziewczyna naprawdę myślała, że z prędkością, jaką rozwinął Festus, mieli jakiekolwiek szanse uniknąć spotkania z bagnem, w które wpadli?! Do tej pory myślał, że córka Bellony myśli bardziej racjonalnie od niego, ale w tej sytuacji wydawało mu się, że jest jednak zupełnie inaczej...

Reyna zamachnęła się mocno saperką, wyładowując swoją frustrację i mijając o włos czubek jego głowy, o czym świadczył agresywny powiew powietrza, który zmierzwił jego, i tak już niewiarygodnie potarganą, gęstwinę nazywaną potocznie fryzurą (a może to był właśnie ten _ventus_, którego próbowała trafić..?). Zawistny wir wyrwał jej łopatkę z ręki, a Leo patrzył bezradnie, jak narzędzie spada w ciemność, malejąc z każdą sekundą, a w końcu znikając na dobre.

- Co teraz? Mamy jakiś plan B? - syknęła Reyna w chwili spokoju, jaka została im dana przez _venti_. Oczywiście tylko po to, żeby mogły za jakiś czas zaatakować ze zdwojoną siłą! Myśl, dziewczyno, jesteś pretorem Obozu Jupiter! Nie mogła uciec ani złożyć broni - po pierwsze, co przypomniało jej nieprzyjemne pieczenie w żołądku, i tak wykorzystała już pierwsze wyjście..! Co do drugiego, kącik ust wykrzywił się jej w ponurym pół-uśmiechu, z pustymi rękoma i tak nie miała niczego do złożenia... Dopiero po jakimś czasie dotarło do niej, że Leo znieruchomiał, co nie było do niego podobne.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw pozostałych im rozwiązań. Skład narzędzi..? Niepewny, nawet mimo tego, że od czasu wojny dużo lepiej radził sobie z okiełznaniem pasa. Poza tym nie miał praktycznie żadnych szans na to, żeby cokolwiek, co stamtąd wyciągnął, mogło posłużyć za skuteczną broń. Więc może ją zbudować..? Nie, na to nie mieli czasu, _venti_ miały powrócić lada moment... Festus...

Festus..! Ogień..!

- Lepiej się trochę odsuń... - mruknął niepewnie w stronę Reyny, wstukując polecenia w panel kontrolny Festusa i próbując przypomnieć sobie wszystkie swoje równie zwariowane, niebezpieczne pomysły, które skończyły się powodzeniem. Niestety, może było to tylko efektem zdenerwowania, ale w głowie Leo nie panowało w tamtym momencie nic prócz przygnębiającej, czarnej pustki.

Reyna odchyliła się nieco do tyłu, a wzmagający się wicher, który zwiastował nadejście venti, chlasnął warkoczem o jej plecy. Nie miała pojęcia, co wymyślił chłopak, ale jeśli nauczyła się o nim czegoś przez ten krótki czas, kiedy razem podróżowali, było to jedno - Leo był niezaprzeczalnie i całkowicie nieprzewidywalny.

Syn Hefajstosa zamknął oczy, starając skupić się na swojej nędznej parodii skutecznego planu, a nie na trawiących jego trzewia wątpliwościach. Starał się nie myśleć, w końcu mógł od tego dostać świra. Festus wydał z siebie sygnał świadczący o tym, że był już gotowy, żeby razem z nim dokopać kilku denerwującym rzymskim zjawom. Wiatr huczał mu już porządnie w uszach, gdy Leo odliczał sekundy do idealnej chwili.

- Trzy... Dwa... Jeden... - wymamrotał do siebie, nie widząc tego, jak wzrok Reyny wiercił dziurę w jego plecach. Musiała mu zaufać, oddać mu kontrolę - a przynajmniej tymi słowami próbowała wciąż, bez przerwy, zagłuszyć jęki nowonarodzonego, kulawego _zaufania_, które zakładała, że do niego miała. Już dawno jej życie nie zależało od nikogo w aż tak dużym stopniu. Nie była pewna, jak się z tym czuła, ale na pewno nie była do tego przyzwyczajona. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, gdy Leo uniósł powoli ramiona. Powracające _venti_ sprawiły, że kosmyki jego włosów szalały we wszystkie strony, a materiał koszulki łopotał, jakby ktoś wrzucił ją na szybkie wirowanie do pralki niebios. Zmrużyła oczy, bo pęd powietrza zaczął przyprawiać ją o łzy. A potem wszystko wybuchło.

Gdyby nie lata treningu nad samą sobą, z jej gardła na pewno wydobyłby się zduszony okrzyk. To był już trzeci raz, kiedy widziała, jak Leo władał ogniem, ale dopiero ten pokaz naprawdę zaparł jej dech w piersi. Gorące płomienie lizały jego ciało, buchały z dłoni i mieszały się z pożogą, którą zapewniał ognisty oddech Festusa. Dziki, nieokrzesany żywioł zdawał się wypełniać rozkazy chłopaka z potulnością rzymskiego legionisty na usługach swojego dowódcy. Jaskrawa czerwień, wyrazisty pomarańcz i oślepiająco jasna żółć wypełniały jej całe pole widzenia, a palący żar ogrzewał twarz, której usta nie uformowały zszokowanego okręgu chyba tylko dzięki szczęśliwemu zbiegowi okoliczności. Musiała to przyznać - jego pirokineza _robiła wrażenie_...

Mrowienie przenosiło się bezustannie gdzieś z wnętrza jego ciała, przez ramiona, do koniuszków palców. Leo ścigał przeciwników jako ludzka balista, a Festus był jego gitarą rytmiczną w ich wspólnej improwizowanej melodii. Gdyby nie Reyna, istota, która, z tego co było mu wiadomo, nie była ognioodporna, mogliby naprawdę zaszaleć! Mimo niedosytu, który wywołały w nim pokłady wypełniającej go mocy, której nie mógł uwolnić, skostniałe przez ostatnie stresy serce chłopaka zaczynała stopniowo topnieć, mięknąć, aż w końcu z jego gardła wydobył się ochrypły, opętańczy chichot, a parszywe _venti_ otrzymały ostateczny cios prosto w swoje wredne, powietrzne buźki!

Ryk wiatru został zagłuszony sykiem ognia, gdy żywioł uniósł _venti_ w wirze rozgrzanego powietrza, a Rzymianka straciła je z oczu. Resztki płomieni zniknęły prawie tak szybko, jak ogień został przez niego przywołany, a Leo opuścił ramiona, dysząc i zanosząc się stopniowo cichnącym rechotem. Zanim zdążyła pozbyć się obrazu pożogi sprzed oczu, chłopak odwrócił się do niej gwałtownie. Jego oczy błyszczały jak w gorączce, a zęby wyszczerzone miał w szerokim uśmiechu.

- Nie robiłem tego od wojny, zapomniałem już, jaka to zabawa! - wykrzyknął, wlepiając w nią spojrzenie godne chyba tylko nadpobudliwego małego szczeniaka. Patrząc na jego niepohamowaną radość, prawdopodobnie jedyne światło rozświetlające ich beznadziejną sytuację, nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Dobra robota, Leo - pochwaliła go, a twarz chłopaka rozciągnęła się na chwilę w zdziwieniu, by pozwolić euforii powrócić szybciej niż przywoływane przez Jasona pioruny.

- Wszystko, by bronić królowej! - odparł, starając się zgiąć w pół w ukłonie mimo niesprzyjających ku temu okoliczności. Grzbiet spiżowego smoka okazał się nie być najlepszym miejscem na podążanie za wskazówkami etykiety! Gdy z powrotem uniósł wzrok, zdziwienie zastąpiło uśmiech na twarzy Reyny.

- _Królowej_..?- wymamrotała, marszcząc brwi. Leo zamrugał głupkowato.

- No wiesz… Twoje imię brzmi jak _reina_, hiszpańskie słowo na królową… - wytłumaczył jej. Z jakiegoś powodu miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna powinna znać ten język..? - Poza tym, jesteś pretorem i w ogóle. Rządzisz obozem, nie? - dorzucił z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Reyna dalej patrzyła na niego tak, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu... O bogowie, czy na pewno uchronił swoje ubrania przed spłonięciem?! Podwójna weryfikacja stanu jego ubioru trochę go uspokoiła, ale o co jej w takim razie chodziło?

- Nie wiedziałam, że znasz hiszpański… - usłyszał po chwili głos Reyny. Pretor utkwiła wzrok w otaczającym ich niebie, rozjaśnianym przez pierwsze kolory nadciągającego świtu. Hiszpański… Język, którego nie używała od czasu… Od czasu opuszczenia San Juan… Nie. Nie pozwoli mu przypominać sobie o tamtym etapie życia. To była _przeszłość_, zamknięta księga, do której nie miała zamiaru wracać.

- _¿Hablas español, reina?_ - drgnęła, chcąc nie chcąc rozumiejąc jego pytanie. Rzuciła mu szybkie spojrzenie spode łba. Czy naprawdę aż tak działał jej na nerwy? Przecież nie zrobił teraz nic złego, niewinne pytanie w obcym języku jeszcze nikogo nie zabiło! Leo odwrócił się do rdzenia inteligencji Festusa. - Nieważne, zapomnij że pytałem - mruknął, zastanawiając się, czy kiedykolwiek uda im się dogadać. Starał się nawiązać z nią nić porozumienia, ale coś w jej postawie wciąż mu to uniemożliwiało... Jakby wciąż, mimo zapewnień, że to był niewinny, była zła o tego ejdolona!

- _Mówiłam_... Jakiś czas temu... - nie wiedząc czemu, Reyna poczuła chęć udzielenia mu odpowiedzi. Nie chciała o tym rozmawiać i miała nadzieję, że jej zachowanie mówiło samo za siebie, a Leo porzuci ten temat. Skoro jednak zapytał, mogła chociaż wykrzesać z siebie te kilka słów, prawda? Chłopak pokiwał powoli głową i przez jakiś czas lecieli w milczeniu.

Nawet nie zauważyła, że było jej zimno, dopóki jej ciałem nie wstrząsnął dreszcz tak silny, że zwrócił uwagę nie tylko jej, ale nawet Leo. Chłopak błyskawicznie obrócił się i zmierzył ją czujnym wzrokiem. Po chwili niezręcznego milczenia zaklął cicho i zaczął energicznie wystukiwać coś na ekranie komputera.

Tajemnica działań "Leo&Festus" sp. z o.o. zaczynała już pomału działać jej na nerwy... Życie pretora przyzwyczaiło ją do tego, że była pierwszą osobą informowaną na bieżąco o rozwoju sytuacji, czy to w czasach pokoju, czy na polu bitwy.

- Co robisz? - syknęła, starając się powstrzymać irytujące szczękanie zębami. Leo milczał, a Reyna westchnęła cicho. Zawsze myślała, że starożytny wzór chciwego imperatora jej nie dotyczył. Teraz jednak niezadowolenie, jakie wywołało w niej odarcie jej ze stałej, jaką była posiadana przez nią władza, zagotowało w jej trzewiach parujący kocioł nieprzyjemnych wątpliwości... Czy naprawdę upadła tak nisko?

- Ha! - z rozmyślań wyrwał ją triumfalny okrzyk Leo - Prosimy o wyłączenie telefonów komórkowych, niedługo lądujemy - poinformował ją chłopak głosem pełnym samozadowolenia. Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Co? Co się stało? - spytała, rozglądając się. Krajobraz pod nimi niewiele zmienił się w ciągu ostatnich godzin, a porozrzucane mniej lub bardziej gęsto budynki użytkowe i mieszkalne niczym się dla niej nie wyróżniały. Jedynym, co widocznie odkreślało obecną chwilę od przeszłości był kolor nieba - wcześniej ciemno granatowy, teraz jaśniejący nieco na horyzoncie, barwiony promieniami porannego pomarańczu i różu.

Leo spojrzał na nią zmrużonymi oczyma, bezmyślnie pocierając w zastanowieniu podbródek. Co byłoby dla niej najlepsze..?

- Będziesz musiała znowu zaprzyjaźnić się z moimi narzędziami - oświadczył, a gdy nie spotkało się to z żadnym, pozytywnym czy negatywnym, odzewem, zażartował, szczerząc zęby - Idziemy na zakupy!

**X**

- Co tu robimy? - zapytała Reyna, rozcierając sobie wychłodzone ramiona ręką, która akurat nie dzierżyła w dłoni masywnej metalowej osiemnastki. Zostawili Festusa w kępce drzew (na pewno nie można było tego nazwać lasem) niedaleko drogi, a aktualnie szli ramię w ramię wzdłuż asfaltowego traktu. No, może niezupełnie _równo_, w końcu był od niej o dobre pół głowy niższy. Gdyby nie to, że przewyższała go też rangą, umiejętnościami walki i twardym charakterem, mógłby zacząć mieć kompleksy!

- Chyba nie myślisz, że damy sobie radę tylko w tych cienkich fatałaszkach? - odparł, obrzucając ją przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Po chwili odchrząknął i odwrócił lekko głowę, żeby jak najbardziej zmniejszyć prawdopodobieństwo tego, że Reyna zauważy delikatny rumieniec na jego twarzy. Od kiedy wyposażeniem rzymskiego pretora były tak niezwykle dopasowane spodenki?! Na całe szczęście, Reyna skupiła się raczej na ich otoczeniu, a nie na Greku pożerającym wzrokiem jej nogi.

- Dokąd idziemy? - był jej wdzięczny za odwrócenie jego uwagi od jej dolnej połowy ciała. Leo utkwił wzrok w ścianie miasta przed nimi, a po chwili wskazał palcem jeden z budynków.

- Tam. Według Festusa, znajdziemy tam magazyn jakiejś firmy odzieżowej - wyjaśnił. Dziewczyna pokiwała ponuro głową, usta zaciśnięte w cienką linię, a oczy świecące buntowniczą determinacją.

Nie odzywali się do siebie aż do chwili dotarcia do bramy placu, na którym stał budynek. Reyna złapała go za nadgarstek i pociągnęła za jeden z przemysłowych pojemników na śmieci, gdy chciał przekroczyć granicę działki.

- Nie możemy tak po prostu tam wejść! - powiedziała z wyrzutem, gdy udało się jej już uciszyć jego jęki bólu i głośne protesty. - Od ilu lat wiesz, że jesteś półbogiem? - nie czekała na odpowiedź, dodając - Nigdzie nie jesteśmy _na pewno_ bezpieczni, musimy być ostrożni...

Nie słyszała, jak mruknął "w Obozie Herosów", bo jej uwagę zaprzątała obserwacja ich celu - wielkich, blaszanych drzwi do magazynu. Ale właściwie... To właśnie jej udało się zrobić rysę na wizerunku niezdobytej twierdzy (z różnicą tylko Sosny Thalii na miejscu smoka), prawda..?

Otrząsnął się z niezbyt wesołych myśli i utkwił wzrok w ścianie magazynu. Po kilku minutach spędzonych w całkowitym bezruchu, kiedy akompaniamentem były tylko dwa półboskie oddechy, jeden z nich formujący w powietrzu małe, białe obłoczki, stracił cierpliwość i zaczął powoli podnosić się na nogi.

- Co robisz?! - warknęła Reyna, ściągając go brutalnie w dół, co spowodowało wykwit nowych siniaków na jego części siedzącej. Zacisnął zęby, a z jego ust wydobyło się niezadowolone sapnięcie. Dlaczego wciąż traktowała go jak nieposłusznego dzieciaka?!

- Nie będę tu siedział i czekał, aż zamarzniemy na śmierć! - odparł niezbyt grzecznie, nie do końca zresztą zgodnie z prawdą, skoro sam nawet nie odczuwał chłodu. Słońce prawie przebiło się już przez granicę ziemia-powietrze, a ptaki zaczynały swój chaotyczny koncert. Jak mogli mieć pewność, że już niedługo nie zostaną złapani przez jakiegoś śmiertelnika? Bogom niech będą dzięki, wyglądało na to, że Reyna również zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, bo po chwili odwróciła się i utkwiła w nim pełne determinacji spojrzenie.

- Nie wychylaj się. Trzymaj się blisko mnie. Nie rób nic głupiego - rozkazała, starając się wymyślić jakiekolwiek wyjście z ewentualnej kryzysowej sytuacji, gdy miała do dyspozycji nie pięć kohort, ale tylko dwoje nieco już głodnych półbogów, z których w dodatku jedno walczyło z niekontrolowanymi skurczami mięśni. Czy wspominała, nie byli żadną miarą dobrze uzbrojeni, a dotąd ich współpraca nie była najłatwiejszym kawałkiem chleba? Taak. Co mogło pójść nie tak?

Wyjrzała ostrożnie zza pojemnika, a on czekał niecierpliwie, aż Reyna zaspokoi wreszcie swoją nadwrażliwość. Jasne, trzeba było być ostrożnym, ale skoro i tak nie zaczęli jeszcze działać, jaki sens miało obchodzenie się z ich planem jak z jajkiem? Kiedy stali tam, wdychając odór rozkładających się resztek, wciąż nie groziło im żadne niebezpieczeństwo, no, może pomijając ewentualne zatrucie lub uduszenie.

Nareszcie! Reyna zrobiła powoli krok do przodu i dała mu znak, by szedł za nią. Sekundy dłużyły się niemiłosiernie, gdy pełni napięcia zbliżali się do magazynu. Dotarli do metalowych wrót, a Reyna, za pomocą dość skąpej gestykulacji i mimiki, kazała mu ustawić się z nią po obu stronach drzwi jak twardzi gliniarze z filmu akcji, który oglądał ostatnio z Nyssą i Harleyem. Ciekawe, czy dzieciak skończył już swój najnowszy projekt, napędzany sło…

- _Leo_! - syknęła Reyna, skutecznie wybudzając go ze snu na jawie. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z wyrzutem, jej ręka ułożona na dziwnie błyszczącej, jak właśnie w tym momencie zauważył, klamce.

- To już?! Och, przepraszam..! - wyrzucił z siebie, wciąż nie do końca przytomny. Reyna wywróciła oczami.

- Daruj sobie - odparła, jakaś część jej umysłu zastanawiająca się, dlaczego czuła się tak, jakby miała _deja vu_. - Wchodzimy - wymamrotała, szukając zgody w jego oczach. Chłopak pokiwał ochoczo głową i utkwił wzrok w jej ręce. Nacisnęła powoli klamkę i…

Nic się nie stało, zawartość magazynu wciąż stanowiła dla nich tajemnicę. Reyna zaklęła cicho w języku, który przypominał mu łacinę. Nieźle, nie wiedział nawet, że w Rzymianie mieli takie słowa! A może to nie było przekleństwo..?

- Co teraz? - po raz drugi udało jej się przyłapać go na rozproszeniu. Bogowie, ona też, jak większość półbogów, miała ADHD, ale w porównaniu z Leo jej skupienie mogło się równać tylko z „Myślicielem" Rodina! Na swoje szczęście, syn Hefajstosa postanowił od razu zabrać się do dzieła, bo po chwili jego dłonie zmieniły się w żywe pochodnie, a ona musiała powstrzymać cichy okrzyk - zdziwienia lub zachwytu, nie była pewna, którego bardziej.

- Ktoś zamawiał stopiony zamek?- wyszczerzył do niej zęby i zbliżył się do wrót, ale zamarł, gdy do ich uszy dotarł zduszony okrzyk, który zdawał wydobywać się… Z drzwi?! Oboje cofnęli się szybko, wypatrując potwora, zjawy lub po prostu czegokolwiek, czemu trzeba byłoby przyłożyć. Nic takiego się nie pojawiło, za to blacha zaczęła wyginać się i deformować, aż w końcu ich oczom ukazała się postać smukłej, ciemnowłosej kobiety o promiennym uśmiechu i firance czarnych rzęs okalającej jej jasnozielone oczy. Ubrana była w zwiewną sukienkę koloru granitu i srebrne sandały.

- Spokojnie, mój drogi, tylko bez nerwów! - zamruczała głosem, który Reynie od razu skojarzył się z czaromową. Skrzywiła się. Córka Afrodyty..? Nie, to nie mogło być to. Od tej osoby biła inna aura, atmosfera naturalnego, niewymuszonego powabu… Coś jak…

- Jesteś nimfą?- zapytała, nie będąc w stanie ukryć zdziwienia. Nimfa, w otoczeniu przemysłowym? Czego mogła być strażniczką? Blaszanych drzwi? Kobieta odwróciła się na chwilę od Leo, który widocznie przykuł jej szczególną uwagę, i rzuciła Reynie krytyczne spojrzenie.

- Tak, jestem nimfą - prychnęła, z powrotem skupiając się na chłopaku - Ale w twoich ustach, Rzymianko, brzmi to o wiele za mało dumnie… - dodała półgębkiem, ignorując pełne niechęci spojrzenie dziewczyny i zajmując się w zamian Grekiem.

Leo przełknął głośno ślinę, gdy kobieta podeszła tak blisko niego, że prawie stykali się nosami (przynajmniej ona nad nim nie górowała). Jej świeży, zadziwiająco chłodny zapach i olśniewający uśmiech sprawiały, że miał ochotę jej dotknąć, chociażby po to, żeby sprawdzić, czy była zimna, jak polewana chłodziwem, przecinana blacha, czy może rozgrzana, jak metal leżący zbyt długo na słońcu... Nie myśląc wiele, wyciągnął ku niej dłoń, ale ona tylko zaśmiała się perlistym śmiechem i uskoczyła, zanim zdołał jej dosięgnąć. Leo zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie uciekaj, moja pani… - wymamrotał nieprzytomnie. Reyna otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. To prawda, nie znała go zbyt dobrze, ale wiedziała jedno - Leo nie zachowywał się jak zwykle. Nimfa przebiegła za pomocą lekkich skoków na drugą stronę drzwi, bliżej niej, a chłopak podążył za nią krokiem, z którego prędkości mógłby być dumny chyba tylko zombie. Gdy ci dwoje kontynuowali tę dziwną igraszkę, Reyna walczyła ze sobą o wydobycie tej odrobiny informacji, którą wydawało jej się, że posiadała o tej konkretnej nimfie. Na pewno słyszała kiedyś podobną historię, ale o co w niej chodziło..?

- Spróbuj mnie złapać, piękny chłopcze! - zachichotała tajemnicza postać, gdy Leo potknął się i prawie zarył twarzą w beton, przed czym uratowały go tylko refleks i mocny uścisk dłoni Reyny. Spojrzała mu w oczy, które wyglądały na dziwnie zamglone, jakby był pod wpływem jakiegoś uroku… Leo szarpnął się nagle, próbując się uwolnić.

- Puść mnie, muszę… Muszę złapać..! - wymamrotał, bezskutecznie starając się osłabić jej chwyt. W powietrzu dalej rozbrzmiewał śmiech nimfy, ale Reyna nigdzie nie mogła jej dostrzec.

- Obudź się, Leo! - zażądała zaniepokojonym głosem. Jak silny był czar tej kobiety? W Obozie Jupiter uczono jej raczej, jak radzić sobie w walce wręcz, ewentualnie na koniu. Niewielu Rzymian miało wiedzę na temat starożytnych zaklęć. Opór Leo nie słabnął, ale wciąż nie był wystarczająco silny, by dać mu wolność. Postanowiła zrobić pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła jej do głowy - wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek.

- _AU!_ - pisnął chłopak, chwytając się za twarz - Za co to?! - zapytał oskarżycielsko, obrażony, ale na szczęście znów w pełni przytomny. - Co… Co się stało..? - wymamrotał, rozglądając się energicznie, zdezorientowany. Nie pamiętał, jak znalazł się w tamtym miejscu…

- Byłeś pod urokiem tej nimfy - uświadomiła go, orientując się, że po wymierzeniu ciosu, jej ręka znalazła się niezamierzenie w okolicach zagłębienia jego szyi. Na jej nieszczęście, nigdzie nie widziana kobieta również to zauważyła. W powietrzu rozległ się szyderczy dźwięk dezaprobaty.

- A więc jednak gołąbeczki, co..? - usłyszeli złośliwe cmoknięcie, a Reyna natychmiast zabrała rękę, starając się powstrzymać chcący wpełznąć na jej twarz rumieniec. Policzki Leo przybrały delikatnie różowy odcień, a chłopak odwrócił wzrok, nagle jakby poważniejąc.

- Jesteśmy członkami jednej drużyny, a zawartość twojego magazynu bardzo przydałaby nam się w misji! - krzyknął twardo w przestrzeń, nie umiejąc zlokalizować nimfy. Ponownie usłyszeli jej śmiech, ale wciąż nie wiedzieli, skąd dochodził.

- No cóż, jeśli jednak zmienicie zdanie, pamiętajcie, że jestem też opiekunką niemowląt... - zamruczała tajemnicza postać. Leo wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, podobny do odgłosu krztuszenia, a jego włosy zaczęły delikatnie dymić.

- Co?! - odkrzyknął głosem nieco wyższym niż zwykle - Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, ile my mamy lat?! - Reyna usilnie starała się nie myśleć o odważnych insynuacjach nimfy, bardziej frapowały ją jej ostatnie słowa.

Nimfa... Metalowe wrota... Uciekała przed Leo... Opiekunka niemowląt...

- Już wiem! - wykrzyknęła, gdy fakty ułożył się w jej głowie w klarowną całość, a Leo nie był jedynym półbogiem, którego zdziwiła ta nagła eksklamacja. Nimfa zamilkła, jakby ciekawa tego, co Reyna miała do powiedzenia. Ale nie, Rzymianka nie miała zamiaru dzielić się z nią tymi z trudem zdobytymi informacjami. Odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła z powrotem za pojemnik na śmieci, ciągnąc za sobą Leo i nie zważając już na gwizdy irytującej istoty.

- Co jest?! - wyrzucił z siebie chłopak, łypiąc na nią spode łba i rozcierając wykręcony nadgarstek. Mogła go chociaż ostrzec, że planowała odwrót... Reyna zignorowała go, jej oczy świeciły podobnie do oczu Annabeth, gdy córka Ateny wpadła na jakiś pomysł.

- To Karna - oświadczyła Rzymianka. Brak reakcji z jego strony wcale jej nie zdziwił, w końcu miał prawo nie znać mitologii rzymskiej, tak, jak ona nie czuła się do końca pewnie, kiedy chodziło o grecką.

- Noo, i co z tym zrobimy? - zapytał, jego twarz wymalowana dezorientacją. Reyna przeczesała sobie włosy ręką i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Karna była rzymską nimfą-zwodzicielką... - zaczęła powoli - Lubiła uwodzić mężczyzn i umawiać się z nimi na schadzki, żeby znikać nagle w ich trakcie i zakpić ze swoich ofiar - powiedziała z goryczą. Kobiety traktujące mężczyzn jak gorszą płeć wywoływały w niej szereg uczuć, z których niechęć była prawdopodobnie najłagodniejszym określeniem.

- Ale o co chodziło jej z tymi małymi dziećmi?! - wypalił, czując, jak znów płoną mu policzki. Reyna odchrząknęła cicho i kontynuowała, przez chwilę nie utrzymując z nim kontaktu wzrokowego.

- Karna to opiekunka niemowląt, które chroniła przed strzygami - uświadomiła go, zaciskając nieco mocniej palce na swoim kluczu francuskim. Leo pokiwał powoli głową. Po chwili milczenia, znowu na niego spojrzała. Wpatrywał się w nią, jakby oczekiwał przedłożenia planu, wydania kilku rozkazów. A więc tym razem to ona miała ratować, zamiast być ratowaną? Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nareszcie pozbędzie się długu wobec niego...

- No dobra - oświadczyła z werwą - Zrobimy tak...

**X**

Bez słowa wkroczyli z powrotem na plac, wypatrując nimfy. Jak się domyślali, przy magazynie nie było żywej duszy. Słońce wyglądało już w całej swojej okazałości zza horyzontu, gdy podeszli do wrót. Leo przywołał ogień, a Reyna pełniła czujnie wartę kilka metrów od niego.

- Hop hop, moja pani! - zawołał Leo, usta wykrzywiły się mu w nieprzyjemnym uśmieszku. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, ale kiedy zbliżył płonącą dłoń do drzwi, półbogowie usłyszeli głośny syk. - Jeśli ty nas nie wpuścisz, będę zmuszony to zrobić! - rzucił w powietrze, cofając jednak palce. Choć wszystkie zmysły Reyny pracowały na najwyższych obrotach, wciąż nie umiała zlokalizować ich celu.

- Zrób to - mruknęła do Leo, a ten przesunął dłoń w bok, w kierunku ściany magazynu. Jak przewidziała Reyna, nimfa nie była zachwycona. Leo usłyszał tylko zduszony, pełen gniewu okrzyk, by chwilę potem do kolekcji jego siniaków dołączyły kolejne, kiedy został odrzucony do tyłu na tyle daleko, że znajdował się teraz koło Rzymianki. Wyrzucił z siebie półgębkiem wiązankę przekleństw w kilku językach, wstał i otrzepał spodenki.

- No to dajemy czadu - posłał Reynie łobuzerski uśmiech, zanim ustawili się plecami do siebie, wypatrując źródła wściekłych powarkiwań i oburzonych skowytów, ona ze swoją osiemnastą, jego dłonie lizane przez pożogę.

- Jak śmiesz! - Leo odwrócił głowę, słysząc słowny jad Karny po swojej prawej stronie.

- Skup się, Leo… - mruknęła Reyna, lustrując nieruchomo swoje pole widzenia. Chłopak odwołał ogień i sięgnął powoli do kieszeni spodni, wyciągając z niej dziwne, zbudowane naprędce urządzenie.

- Jak śmiałeś tak im zagrozić?! - krzyczała nimfa. Szara plama mignęła Reynie niedaleko płotu, potem blisko, przy nich, za każdym razem pojawiając się na nieco dłużej... Doskonale, właśnie o to jej chodziło…

_- Chyba wiem, co Karna tu robi - powiedziała powoli Reyna, dostrzegając z satysfakcją, że Leo był tym razem naprawdę skupiony - Jeden z mitów mówi o jej relacji z bogiem Janusem -widząc, że Leo wciąż nie wiedział, o co chodziło, dodała - Janus to rzymski bóg początków i końców, wyborów, ale także przejść i bram. Miał dwie twarze i dwoje oczu, więc udało mu się udaremnić podstęp nimfy._

_- Jak ma to nam pomóc? - przerwał jej Leo, zniecierpliwiony przez przedłużającą się opowieść. Reyna westchnęła cicho i rzuciła mu potępiające spojrzenie._

_- Dochodzę do sedna sprawy. Janus ustanowił dla Karny władzę nad _zawiasami drzwi_ -powiedziała, bawiąc się bezmyślnie końcem swojego warkocza. Leo parsknął śmiechem._

_- Zawiasami drzwi? Noo, koleś wiedział, jak zaimponować kobiecie! - wyszczerzył do niej zęby. Kącik ust Reyny uniósł się nieznacznie w pół-uśmiechu._

_- Plan jest taki: wrócimy tam i spróbujemy otworzyć drzwi. Jak, nieważne, zostawiam to tobie - powiedziała pewnie, a Leo pokiwał głową. - Karna prawie na pewno spróbuje ci przeszkodzić, a wtedy będziemy musieli ją zmusić, żeby sama nam otworzyła - Może i nie był najlepszym strategiem, ale Leo zauważył jeden bardzo słaby punkt tego planu…_

_- Jak to zrobimy? Przecież przestaliśmy nawet ją widzieć - zwrócił jej uwagę. Reyna przytaknęła._

_- Tak, ale zamach na jej własność wytrąci ją z równowagi. Myślę, że nie będzie jej już tak łatwo się przed nami ukryć - odparła, a widząc niepewność wykrzywiającą jego elfie rysy, dodała - Wtedy wykorzystamy twoje zdolności manualne._

_- Co? - z każdą minutą tłumaczenia Leo coraz mniej rozumiał pomysł Reyny. Jak (oczywiście były to jej słowa, on sam nigdy by się aż tak nie przechwalał) _sprawność jego palców_ miała im pomóc złapać nieuchwytną boginię przyrody? Dziewczyna wskazała ręką na jego pas._

_- Możesz zbudować z tego wyrzutnię sieci? - zapytała, a twarz Leo rozjaśniła się w zrozumieniu. - No właśnie - Reyna odwzajemniła (choć nie tak wylewnie) szeroki uśmiech, który rozlał się na jego twarzy._

Obraz Karny nie znikał sprzed jej oczu już dobre kilka milisekund...

- Leo, na siódmej! - krzyknęła, uchylając się, gdy jego ręka wyciągnęła się błyskawicznie w tamtym kierunku, a kiedy spojrzała tam po raz drugi, nimfa miotała się już w sieci z drutu z niebiańskiego spiżu, przeklinając i zawodząc. Leo krzyknął z uciechy i uniósł nad głowę pięść zaciśniętą w geście zwycięstwa.

- I kto jest szybszy, paniusiu?! - zadrwił, wystawiając w międzyczasie do Reyny rękę do przybicia piątki. Brwi dziewczyny uniosły się w zaskoczeniu, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się i uderzyła lekko wnętrze jego dłoni swoją. Z twarzy Leo nie schodził arogancki uśmiech, gdy podchodzili do Karny, która wciąż usiłowała pokonać pułapkę.

- Wypuście mnie! - syknęła, a jej spojrzenie różniło się od wejrzenia Meduzy tylko tym, że, mimo wszystko, nie zamieniało w kamień. Reyna założyła ręce na piersi, a Leo zacmokał szyderczo, prawie idealnie naśladując przedstawienie Karny sprzed kilkunastu minut. Zanim zdążył otworzyć usta i olśnić zebrane geniuszem swojej następnej wypowiedzi, Reyna straciła już zbyt dużo cierpliwości.

- Nie widzisz, w jakim jesteś położeniu, Karno? - warknęła, co skutecznie zamknęło usta nimfy, gdy ta próbowała kontynuować raban - Decyzja o tym, co się teraz z tobą stanie, leży tylko i wyłącznie w naszych rękach. Chociaż, muszę przyznać, twoja współpraca lub jej brak może wiele zmienić... - zawiesiła groźnie głos.

W _naszych_ rękach... Leo poczuł, jak miejsce drwin zajmuje w jego sercu radość. A więc naprawdę zaczęła ich traktować jak drużynę..?

Dlaczego tak dziwnie na nią patrzył? Reyna starała się ignorować zachowanie chłopaka, a skupić się raczej zdobyciu łupów, dla których w ogóle się tam wybrali. Odwróciła dyskretne spojrzenie od jego dziwacznie łagodnych oczu, by utkwić wzrok w spuszczonej głowie Karny.

- No więc? - ponagliła ostro - Pomożesz nam czy mamy zniszczyć twoje drogocenne zawiasy? - Oho, Leo zaczynał dostrzegać, jak bardzo przerażająca potrafiła być pretor. Jeśli tylko tego chciała, człowiek mógł się przy niej czuć jak bezbronny insekt przy zionącym ogniem, spiżowym smoku. Karna poruszyła się niespokojnie w sieci, ale było widać jak na dłoni, że jej opór słabnął.

- Muszę ich dotknąć - mruknęła w końcu po chwili milczenia. Leo i Reyna chwycili wspólnie sieć i zaciągnęli nimfę aż pod blaszane wrota. Tam Karna wyciągnęła z trudem (drut ograniczał znacząco jej ruchy) dłoń i przytknęła ją do metalu, w którym odbijały się promienie porannego słońca, rażąc ich w oczy. Klamka i zawiasy rozświetliły się jadowicie zielonym światłem, by po chwili powrócić do swojego pierwotnego wyglądu. Usłyszeli szczęk zamka, a drzwi uchyliły się z cichym skrzypieniem.

Leo schylił się i zaczął grzebać w pasie w poszukiwaniu nożyc do metalu, kiedy powstrzymała go dłoń Reyny na jego ramieniu. Odwrócił się do niej z niemym pytaniem wymalowanym na twarzy, a ona pokręciła tylko głową.

- Jeszcze nie. Jaką mamy pewność, że nas tam nie uwięzi? - powiedziała rozsądnie. Leo podniósł się na nogi i znowu, wspólnym wysiłkiem, odciągnęli Karnę od jej drogocennego przejścia. Potem, ignorując przekleństwa i klątwy mamrotane przez istotę, zostawili ją w bezpiecznej odległości od magazynu i ruszyli w kierunku wejścia.

- Panie przodem - Leo rzucił jej szelmowski uśmieszek, otwierając przed Reyną drzwi. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła się pobłażliwym spojrzeniem.

- Czy wszyscy Grecy bawią się w te przestarzałe ceregiele? - zapytała, walcząc z samą sobą o powstrzymanie cisnącego się na jej usta uśmiechu. Leo widział jednak, że nie była w stanie zrobić tego samego z rozbawionym błyskiem w jej oczach. Wydął dolną wargę w udawanym zastanowieniu i pokręcił głową.

- Nie, chyba nie. Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, żaden nie był na tyle wspaniały - wyszczerzył do niej zęby, gdy przebijali się przez rzędy wieszaków, półek i kartonowych pudeł ustawionych na wielkiej przestrzeni w rozmaitych konfiguracjach. Reyna nie była już w stanie dłużej się powstrzymywać i parsknęła cichym śmiechem. - O! Widzisz, jednak jestem śmieszny! - krzyknął, celując w nią oskarżycielsko palcem i pusząc się z dumy.

Reyna wywróciła oczami, ale na szczęście nie widział chyba, że uśmiech nie znikał już z jej twarzy. Przyznanie przed nim, że wcale nie był taki zły, nie wchodziło jeszcze w grę. W końcu dopiero co udało się jej to przyznać przed samą sobą.

**X**

Nie mieli pojęcia, jak to się stało, ale jakimś cudem udało im się upchnąć pełen wachlarz ubrań na zmianę i rozmaitych akcesoriów (_„Ale Reyno, te okulary są naprawdę _boskie_!"_) do jednego plecaka, który dźwigała teraz na swoich plecach Reyna. Dżentelmen czy też nie, to zadanie było dużo bardziej odpowiednie dla wytrenowanej Rzymianki, niż chuderlawego Greka.

Leo uwolnił Karnę, która rzuciła im tylko ostatnie ze swoich pogardliwych spojrzeń i znikła bez słowa, a dwoje półbogów wyruszyło w drogę powrotną do Festusa. Tym razem milczenie nie było tak dotkliwe i nieprzyjemne, jak za pierwszym razem. Mimo to, Leo po prostu nie umiał zbyt długo nic nie mówić, tym bardziej, kiedy był w dobrym nastroju, jak w tamtej chwili.

- No więc… - zagaił nieco nieśmiało, bawiąc się międzyczasie osiemnastką, którą wcześniej oddała mu Reyna - Tworzymy chyba niezły zespół, co? - uśmiechnął się, gdy odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie. Nawet jeśli nie mogła mu już zaprzeczyć, dręczyło ją w tamtym momencie inne pytanie…

- Jeśli mogę spytać… - zaczęła ostrożnie - Co _dokładnie_ łączy cię z Kalipso? - zapytała miękko, patrząc, jak w jego oczach błyska na chwilę mieszanina nadziei, determinacji i smutku. Leo spuścił głowę, a Reyna utkwiła wzrok w ścieżce przed nimi. - Oczywiście jeśli nie chcesz o tym mówić, to…

- Nie mam pojęcia - zamarła, słysząc jego mamrotanie, które brzmiało tak, jakby ten fakt dziwił nawet jego samego. - Ja… Ona… Powiedziała, że _nadal mnie nienawidzi_… - zmarszczył brwi. - Ale z drugiej strony, _pocałowała _mnie, więc… - spojrzał na Reynę, która wciąż na niego nie patrzyła. Był jej za to wdzięczny. - Nie wiem. Nie rozumiem naszej relacji - uśmiechnął się, nieco posępnie, a nieco ironicznie.

Przez chwilę znowu panowała między nimi cisza, a potem Reyna pokiwała powoli głową.

- Rozumiem - wyszeptała, a brzmiało to tak, jakby mówiła to raczej do samej siebie, a nie do niego. Jason… Jej sytuacja kiedyś, przed… Serce ścisnęło się jej nieco z bólu. _Przed Piper…_ Tak, to musiał być podobny schemat.

Nie rozmawiali już aż do chwili dotarcia do spiżowego smoka. Brawo, Reyno, udało ci się ponownie zepsuć dobry nastrój! Zaczynała się zastanawiać, czy nie miała tego po prostu we krwi…

Wdrapali się na grzbiet wydającego z siebie szereg metalicznych kliknięć i stukotów automatona i wzbili się w powietrze. Słońce prażyło ich twarze, ale pęd powietrza zapewniał przyjemną atmosferę ciepłego, letniego przedpołudnia.

Nawet nie czuła, jak była zmęczona, dopóki nie dotarło do niej, że jej ciało oparło się bezwładnie o plecy Leo. Odchrząknęła głośno i natychmiast się wyprostowała, mając płonną nadzieję, ze tego nie zauważył. Chłopak odwrócił się do niej i posłał jej ciepły, przyjacielski uśmiech.

- Śmiało, nie spałaś już… Ile? Dwie noce? - nalegał, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku błyszczących, ciemnobrązowych oczu.

Może jej mózg nie pracował zbyt dobrze przez brak snu… A może po prostu chciała zrobić samej sobie na złość…

Reyna przechyliła się delikatnie do przodu i wtuliła w rozgrzany materiał jego koszulki, a oddanie się w ręce Somnusa już dawno nie było tak łatwe i bezproblemowe…

* * *

><p><strong>ZJeM, 22.04-20.06.14<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Od ZJeM:<strong>

Niestety, czytałam „Zagubionego Herosa" dobre dwa lata temu, w dodatku tylko raz, więc moje pomiary tego, jak długo i daleko Reyna i Leo mogą lecieć bez postoju są wykonywane z _naprawdę_ beztroską precyzją. Mam nadzieję, że mimo to da się w nie uwierzyć. ;)

Taak. Nie mam pojęcia, czy wszystkie chwyty, które zastosowałam w tym rozdziale, działałyby w rzeczywistości PJO. Dałam się porwać jeźdźcowi na skrzydlatej klaczy - Wenie. ;)

Tak, Leo użył w tym rozdziale prawie dokładnie tych samych słów, których użył w rozmowie z Kalipso. _In your face, bitch!_Echem, przepraszam. Nie znoszę jej. (Co nie znaczy, że właśnie zdradziłam Wam zakończenie tego fanfica. Jestem szalona, lepiej na mnie nie polegać.)

Dziękuję MxMSupporter za inspirację. Zlutowałaś kabelki w moim mózgu, i to dwa razy. :D

_Dolną połowę ciała_ dedykuję M. ;)

DZIĘKI ZA PRZECZYTANIE!


	5. Sielanka

**Uwaga:** Nic nie jest moje, wszystko jest RRa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** UWAGA, UWAGA, UWAGA! Po pierwsze, przepraszam za długie oczekiwanie (masakra, co?). A więc, żeby nie przedłużać, dziękuję bardzo Leyna Shiper za tak nieoczekiwaną i niezmiernie napełniającą mnie radością recenzję! :) Chciałabym też podziękować SzalonyJe za recenzję do "Życzeń", bo jej wątpliwości to dla mnie największa pochwała. ;D Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ V<strong>

* * *

><p>Reyna była ekspertką w dziedzinie kontaktów z mechanicznymi psami. Każdy ich metaliczny pomruk, wzory ruchu i wyglądu w rozmaitych sytuacjach - dzięki Aurum i Argentum znała to wszystko na wylot. Za to wielki spiżowy smok? Zdecydowanie nie jej bajka.<p>

- _Puer pervicus_... - wymamrotała, rzucając mu nienawistne spojrzenie ponad ramieniem. Nie dość, że zostawił ją samą z Festusem, to jeszcze pochrapywał sobie cicho, wtulony między jej łopatki! Mięśnie marszczonych brwi zaczynały już po cichu boleśnie pojękiwać, ale zignorowała to, zmuszając je do jeszcze większego wysiłku. Czuła, że kiedy się w końcu obudzi, nie będzie umiała być dla niego zbyt miła...

_- Mam _co_?! - wyrzuciła z siebie podniesionym głosem. Jeśli jej oczy zasnuwał jeszcze chwilę wcześniej sen, Leo skutecznie go z nich zmył. Żeby powiedzieć to obrazowo, był dla jej słodkiego zaspania jak agresywny wąż strażacki. Chłopak skrzywił się lekko, wolną ręką mierzwiąc nerwowo włosy. Znowu. Zaczynała myśleć, że może to taki tik..?_

_- Och, daj spokój, na pewno dasz sobie radę! - zapewnił ją. Festus mógł doskonale poradzić sobie sam w utrzymaniu zaprogramowanego kursu, Reyna miała tylko czuwać i obudzić jego wskrzesiciela, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Czego Leo nie przewidywał, ale... życie półboga nauczyło go chuchać na zimne._

_- Czemu lądujemy?! - zapytała dziewczyna, przeklinając w myślach samą siebie za niezachowanie profesjonalnej obojętności głosu. Nie była _aż tak_ zdenerwowana, dlaczego jej ciało zachowywało się niezgodnie z tym, co czuła?! Jej wnętrzności podskoczyły w rytm znajomego wstrząsu, gdy smok znów znalazł się na pewnym gruncie. Leo zeskoczył z jego grzbietu i pokazał jej gestem, żeby zrobiła to samo._

_- Musimy zamienić się miejscami, nie? - odparł, starając się zakryć dłonią potężne ziewnięcie. Reyna założyła ręce na piersi i nawet nie drgnęła, kiedy zaczął się wdrapywać na jej poprzednie miejsce. - Co się stało? Czemu nie wsiadasz? - Leo zmarszczył brwi. Nie było sensu odstawiać sceny. Dziewczyna westchnęła cicho i położyła dłonie w miejscach najlepszych do podciągnięcia ciała na grzbiet spiżowego smoka. Chwila pracy stalowych mięśni wytrenowanych przez wieloletni, morderczy rzymski reżim treningowy i po raz kolejny znalazła się na górze._

_- Mam tylko nadzieję, że oboje nie zginiemy... - wymamrotała, zapinając pas bezpieczeństwa. Nie mogła widzieć szerokiego uśmiechu na jego twarzy, kiedy obserwował, jak stara się rozluźnić spięte po trochu mięśnie. Leo ziewnął szeroko, przeciągnął się i oparł delikatnie o jej plecy._

_- Pani pozwoli..? - mruknął tylko, zanim oddał się w objęcia Morfeusza... Albo Hypnosa, ale czy imię naprawdę miało w tej sytuacji jakiekolwiek znaczenie?_

Reyna utkwiła wzrok w rubinowych oczach siejącego zwykle postrach automatona, tak podobnych do oczu jej psich ulubieńców. Zacisnęła dwa palce u nasady nosa i powoli wypuściła całe powietrze z płuc.

- Liczę na ciebie, Festusie - wyszeptała miękko, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy smok odpowiedział jej kilkoma radosnymi jak jego imię, metalicznymi kliknięciami. Może wcale nie było jeszcze tak źle..? Może mieli przeżyć, a ona doczeka chwili, kiedy to _on_ będzie musiał dogadać się z _jej _przyjaciółmi? Reyna uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Tak, chętnie popatrzy, jak Leo będzie próbował wkupić się w łaski dwóch nieufnych chartów o rzędach zębów ostrzejszych niż stal...

**X**

Było mu... ciepło. Ale nie tak, jak czuje się dusza skazana na wieczne potępienie w lawie, ani jak spocony, gruby turysta wśród morza identycznych parawanów i parasoli na przepełnionej plaży. To ciepło muskało delikatnie jego skórę, wypełniało wnętrzności i otulało kości delikatną kołderką poczucia absolutnego, błogiego relaksu. Słońce pieściło jego twarz, zamknięte oczy, nie parząc, a słony, morski wiaterek wypełniał płuca najczystszym powietrzem. Wyspy Błogosławione..?

- Leo... - serce drgnęło mu na dźwięk znajomego głosu, a na ustach rozlał się najszczerszy z uśmiechów. Uniósł powoli powieki, a jego oczom ukazały się kaskady jasnobrązowych włosów i dwoje czarnych jak węgiel, błyszczących radośnie oczu. Kalipso była ubrana w tę samą sukienkę, w której zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy, wpatrywała się w niego, przysiadłszy na skraju koca, na którym leżał na białym, drobnym piasku plaży otaczającej Ogygię.

-Kalipso... - imię zawisło dźwięcznie w powietrzu, a zęby dziewczyny błysnęły na chwilę w uśmiechu, który natychmiast ukryła, odwracając głowę. Leo chciał wyciągnąć do niej rękę, dotknąć jej miękkiej, pachnącej cynamonem skóry, ale w tym momencie jego uwagę przykuło coś po prawej stronie jego ciała, naprzeciwko Kalipso. _Coś_, a raczej _ktoś_...

- Reyna..? - chłopak zmarszczył brwi na widok kolejnej znajomej twarzy. Pretor miała na sobie czarną, plisowaną spódniczkę i zwykłą, fioletową koszulkę Obozu Jupiter. Wyglądała tak _normalnie_, że prawie jej nie poznał. Coś jeszcze się zmieniło, sposób, w który na niego patrzyła i to, jak jego serce zaczęło pod tym spojrzeniem szybciej bić...

- Leo..! - jęknęła wtem dziwnie zbolałym głosem Kalipso, a chłopak oderwał oczy od przeszywającego wejrzenia Rzymianki, żeby odwrócić się w momencie, gdy ta pierwsza przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej, praktycznie przytulając się do jego nogi i korpusu. Leo poczuł, że robi mu się nieco_ zbyt _ciepło.

- Ee, Kalipso, jesteś pewna..? Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko, ale... - wymamrotał niepewnie, gdy nagle jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz, a Leo musiał stwierdzić ze zdumieniem, że Reyna skopiowała sposób zachowania drugiej z dziewczyn.

- Leo... - zamruczała cicho, opierając podbródek o jego żebra i świdrując go specyficznym wzrokiem, który go magnetyzował, a z drugiej strony wywoływał w nim ochotę spuszczenia oczu - władczy czar rzymskiego przywódcy... Chłopak przełknął głośno tę resztkę śliny, którą udało mu się jakimś cudem znaleźć w wysuszonym gardle. Kalipso ujęła zachłannie jego podbródek i skierowała jego wzrok na swoją twarz, która nagle znajdowała się o wiele bliżej niego, niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej.

- Leo... - wyszeptała znowu, przesuwając powoli palce po jego obojczyku i sprawiając, że czuł się tak, jakby skakały po nim iskry. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że nie miał na sobie koszulki. Poczuł, jak Reyna zakłada mu kosmyk włosów za ucho, a kiedy na nią spojrzał, uśmiechnęła się. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej jej uśmiech nie sprawił, że tak bardzo skoczyło mu tętno...

Leo nie mógł narzekać na swój obecny stan - dwie piękne dziewczyny u boku, każda wyraźnie zainteresowana jego osobą, co mile łechtało jego ego - chłopak nie mógł się jednak pozbyć nieprzyjemnego poczucia niepewności i lęku gdzieś w głębi trzewi. Coś w nim krzyczało _uciekaj!_, miał ochotę wstać i przepłynąć cały ocean wpław, byle dalej od tej przeklętej plaży.

- Kalipso... Reyno... Ja... Tego... - wymamrotał nieprzytomnie, czując, jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Dziewczyny wpatrywały się w niego wyczekująco, pewnie nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, jak bardzo waliło mu serce mimo ich, echem, bezpośredniego kontaktu. Co miał im powiedzieć, skoro tak właściwie sam nie wiedział, o co mu tak naprawdę chodziło?!

- Tak, Leo..? - wymruczała Kalipso, przyciągając jego twarz do swojej. Piętnaście centymetrów, dziesięć, pięć... Jej miękkie, gładkie wargi musnęły jego, suche i spierzchnięte, a Leo poczuł, jak żołądek wywraca mu się do góry nogami. Dziewczyna pogłębiła pocałunek, a on czuł się tak, jakby jego ciało zapomniało, jak się oddycha, ale nawet go to nie obchodziło. Jedynym, co się dla niego liczyło, była _ona_, jej wyczekiwana bliskość, jej wymarzony dotyk, jej pochłaniający go, słodki zapach, dopóki...

Kalipso syknęła, przerywając nagle pocałunek. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co się tak naprawdę stało, ale szybko dotarło do niego, że ten ciężar na klatce piersiowej nie był czymś często spotykanym. Leo otworzył powoli oczy. Serce prawie wyrwało mu się z piersi na widok przyciskającej go do siebie (bo dawno nie był to już przyjacielski uścisk) Reyny. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego poczucie tego, jak jej palce przesuwały się powoli po jego karku i wczepiały we włosy, wywołując przyjemne dreszcze schodzące mu bezustannie po plecach. Powieki opadły mu przy akompaniamencie cichego westchnięcia. Chciał po prostu zasnąć w tych objęciach, a nawet robić to co noc, gdyby tylko dziewczyna mu na to pozwoliła...

Wtem, brutalne szarpnięcie oderwało go od Reyny, a górna połowa jego ciała uderzyła gwałtownie na powrót w ręcznik. Gdy Leo odzyskał świadomość tego, co się wokół niego dzieje, Kalipso i Reyna stały naprzeciwko siebie na piasku, obie w pozycjach bojowych i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- Jak możesz..?! Ty..! On..! - wykrztusiła Kalipso, zaciskając pięści i rzucając czarnowłosej nienawistne spojrzenia, którymi on sam za żadne skarby nie chciałby zostać obdarzony. Pewnie uciekłby wtedy z piskiem godnym małej dziewczynki, a niezbyt to bohaterskie, prawda? Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pogardliwe prychnięcie Reyny. Dziewczyna patrzyła rywalce prosto w oczy z pobłażaniem, a na jej ustach błąkał się nieprzyjemny uśmieszek.

- _Słoneczko_, Leo nie jest twoją własnością. Może robić, co mu się podoba - zadrwiła, a Kalipso wciągnęła głośno powietrze na dźwięk określenia, które do tej pory słyszała tylko z _jego_ ust. Wycelowała drżący palec w rzymską pretor, a ta założyła tylko ręce na piersi, nie przestawiając się uśmiechać, choć uśmiech ten nie obejmował chłodnego blasku jej oczu. Leo poczuł, że jeśli pozwoli tej sytuacji dalej się rozwijać, może się zrobić naprawdę nieprzyjemnie... Zerwał się na nogi i wkroczył między dziewczyny, rozkładając ręce w (miał nadzieję) uspokajającym geście.

- A może najpierw pogadamy..? - spróbował niepewnie, samemu nie wierząc w powodzenie tej próby uniknięcia regularnej jatki. Niestety, miał rację, bo Reyna wyciągnęła nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, lśniący złowrogo złoty _gladius_, na co Kalipso odpowiedziała mocnymi uchwytami na śmiercionośnym sekatorze i zaostrzonym bolcu do sadzenia nasion. Leo przełknął głośno ślinę, a krew zaczęła mu powoli tężeć w żyłach. To _na pewno_ nie miało się skończyć dobrze...

Zdążył tylko usłyszeć przerażający okrzyk wojenny Rzymianki, a chwilę potem poczuł mocne uderzenie w głowę i przed oczami zrobiło mu się czarno.

**X**

Leo drgnął gwałtownie, a z jego gardła wydał się krótki, zduszony krzyk. Poderwał się do pionu w rekordowym czasie, który wyrwał Reynę z transu czujnego wpatrywania się w linię horyzontu, zasnutą przez puchate obłoki. Chmury utrudniały ocenę pory dnia, ale wiedziała, że mieli jeszcze dobrą godzinę czy dwie do południa. Dziewczyna obróciła się i utkwiła wyczekujący wzrok w jego zaniepokojonych oczach. Oddech zaczynał mu się wyrównywać, a na bladą twarz wracał kolor, ale Leo wciąż wyglądał na wstrząśniętego tym, co chwilę wcześniej zobaczył.

- Sen? - zapytała krótko, a on wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na nią tak, jakby dopiero wtedy zauważył, że nie jest sam. Nie do końca wiedziała czemu, ale nie byłaby nawet tak bardzo zaskoczona, gdyby rzeczywiście tak było.

- Co? Aa... No tak... - wymamrotał chłopak, odwracając wzrok. Nie mógł na nią patrzeć, nie pamiętając scen, jakie zaserwowała mu niedawno jego chora wyobraźnia. O co w ogóle chodziło w tej wizji?! Reyna pokiwała powoli głową i spojrzała na łeb Festusa.

- Jesteśmy w okolicach Jacksonville. Nie było żadnych problemów - złożyła krótki raport. Leo i tak miał dowiedzieć się potem wszystkiego od samego smoka, ale postanowiła zmienić temat. Może to forma zadośćuczynienia za to, że nie powiedziała mu o tym, co przyśniło się jej samej..?

Przez jakiś czas się do siebie nie odzywali, wsłuchując się w szum pędzącego wokół nich powietrza, wyczuwając przez spiżowy odpowiednik skóry ruch przekładni wewnątrz Festusa (Leo) i przesiewając niebo wokół nich w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek zakłóceń lotu (Reyna). Grek wpatrywał się w rozwiany co nieco warkocz dziewczyny - hej, trudno patrzeć komuś w oczy, kiedy jest do ciebie odwrócony plecami! Nawet, gdyby spędzał więcej czasu poza warsztatem, wśród ludzi (co czasem, w żartach, sugerowała mu Piper), trudno byłoby mu wyczytać cokolwiek z jej nieruchomej sylwetki. Jedna rzecz nie umknęła jednak jego uwadze: nie było wątpliwości, że mięśnie karku i pleców Rzymianki w końcu się rozluźniły.

- Dobrze się dogadywaliście? - zagaił, a Reyna drgnęła na dźwięk jego głosu. Obróciła się, by objąć wzrokiem burzę nieposkromionych loków, rozbiegane palce, a przede wszystkim błyszczące szczerą, niewinną ciekawością, ciemnobrązowe oczy. - Ty i on - dodał, klepiąc z czułością bok mechanicznego olbrzyma. Jego twarz zdobił delikatny uśmiech, a w głosie dało się słyszeć nutkę dumy. Kto poświęcił z Leo choć chwilę na rozmowie o Festusie, widział jak na dłoni jego miłość do tego smoka.

- On... jest świetnym towarzyszem podróży - odpowiedziała po chwili zastanowienia, mimowolnie się uśmiechając. Ciekawe, czy to ogień, którym władał, miał wpływ na rozświetlenie tych... _interesujących_ tęczówek..? - Festus to nie Scypion, ale... - urwała, zdziwiona tym nagłym wyznaniem. Nieznacznie zmarszczone brwi były jedną z niewielu oznak tego, że wyśmienity nastrój Leo nagle się pogorszył. Gdzieś zniknął też tamten ciepły uśmiech...

- Musiało ci być ciężko, prawda? - powiedział powoli. Nigdy wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale, nie wiedzieć czemu, w tamtym momencie uderzył go ogrom straty, jakiej doświadczyła dziewczyna. Gdyby miał znów patrzeć, jak Festus odchodzi, tym razem bezpowrotnie, nie móc zrobić już nic więcej, tylko zakończyć jego cierpienie... Nie umiał sobie nawet wyobrazić sposobu, który umiałby ukoić ten ból. Reyna gładziła bezmyślnie grzbiet spiżowego smoka

- Tak, to nie było łatwe - przyznała w końcu, po części przekazując informację, ale w przede wszystkim przestając ukrywać fakt, że mogła się dać zawładnąć emocjom. Nie było sensu tego przed nim ukrywać, ale i tak czuła się trochę nieswojo, otwierając się przed Leo. Zwykle musiała dbać o wizerunek nieskazitelnego przywódcy, słabości nie wchodziły w grę. Poprawne funkcjonowanie Legionu zależało od jej siły. - Ból... Po jakimś czasie słabnie - dodała, przekornie utrzymując wejrzenie prosto w jego oczy.

To zadziwiające, jak udawało im się stykać tak często z niezręczną ciszą, która mimo wszystko... No właśnie, wcale nie przeszkadzała żadnemu z nich! Czyżby zaczynali się już tak dobrze czuć w swoim towarzystwie? Przecież wciąż prawie się nie znali! Nie mogli mieć o tym pojęcia, ale takie myśli krążyły niezmiennie w głowach tak Leo, jak i Reyny.

- No dobra, kto ma ochotę na tacos? - Leo stracił w końcu cierpliwość do rozmyślań, zacierając ochoczo ręce i przywołując na twarz swój najbardziej promienny uśmiech. Reyna zerknęła na niego i uśmiechnęła się lekko, jego entuzjazm potrafił być niewiarygodnie zaraźliwy.

- Lądujemy, Festusie - zakomenderowała, a automaton wydał z siebie kilka radosnych pisków. I kiedy chłopak tuż za jej plecami zaczął nucić którąś z popularnych piosenek (kto by je rozpoznał, wszystkie brzmią podobnie!), a ona nie miała ochoty ani go uciszyć, ani przyłączyć się do amatorskiego koncertu, poczuła, że, być może, odpowiedź na wcześniejsze pytanie zaczyna krystalizować się nieśmiało w jej głowie.

Nie byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, w których towarzystwie czasem zaczynasz obawiać się, że to, co chcesz zrobić lub powiedzieć, źle wpłynie na waszą relację. Do tamtej pory przestali jednak być sobie zupełnie obcy, co wywoływałoby niezręczną potrzebę przełamania lodów. Oboje znali od podszewki trudy życia półboga, łączyły ich wspólna walka w przeszłości i nowy cel w teraźniejszości.

Przedzierali się przez chmury z dziwną gracją, groteskową dla kolosalnego, ważącego pewnie ponad tonę smoka, która wydała się jej zarazem niewiarygodnie elegancka i fascynująca. Reyna zamknęła oczy, pozwalając, by pęd powietrza owiewał jej twarz i porywał kosmyki z warkocza.

Co miała przynieść _przyszłość_? Tego żadne z nich nie mogło przewidzieć, ale oboje czuli, że tak właśnie powinno być. Gdyby było inaczej, gdzie byłaby w tym jakakolwiek frajda?

**X**

Niestety, kilka godzin wcześniej i kilkaset kilometrów dalej, nastroje wśród pięcioosobowej greckiej delegacji dalekie były od sielanki, jaka zapanowała między Leo i Reyną. Nyssa i Clarisse siedziały z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach, łypiąc złowrogo na siebie nawzajem chwilę po tym, jak Chejron zagroził, że albo zapanuje spokój, albo odeśle je obie do Obozu na piechotę, z plecakami wypchanymi wszystkimi drobiazgami, których Dionizos zażądał jako pamiątek z Kalifornii, skoro jemu samemu kategorycznie zabroniono jechać. Percy, w samym środku ognia wściekłych spojrzeń, bawił się nerwowo długopisem-Orkanem, bezskutecznie starając się pochwycić spojrzenie Annabeth. Dziewczyna siedziała zamyślona koło centaura, całkowicie ignorując wszystko i wszystkich wokół siebie.

Minuty wlokły się w grobowym milczeniu, gdy czekali na rozpoczęcie posiedzenia rzymskiego senatu.

Jeszcze dwa dni wcześniej żadne z nich nie podejrzewało nawet, że w tak niedługim czasie znajdzie się w Obozie Jupiter. Kto mógł przewidzieć to, co się stało? Brutalny atak na grecki dom, straty materialne i ranni obozowicze, nagłe powstrzymanie napaści, z trudem utrzymywane we względnym spokoju pertraktacje, a w końcu ich zerwanie i ta osobliwa ucieczka... Leo i Reyna, samotni na grzbiecie spiżowego smoka... Gdyby nie to, że sprawa nie była ani trochę wesoła, Percy parsknąłby śmiechem, tak bardzo nie chciało mu się wierzyć w to, że to wszystko prawda, a nie tylko najdziwniejszy ze snów. Nie wiedział, czy kończyny naprawdę ścierpły mu od długiego oczekiwania, czy to wrażenie było tylko rezultatem zdenerwowania.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam! Na Jupitera, to naprawdę ważne! - głowy całej piątki poderwały się na dźwięk znajomego głosu (choć ta nuta irytacji była w nim zwykle obca), a po chwili z tłumu zmierzających powoli do swoich miejsc senatorów na schodach wypadli tuż obok nich Jason i Piper. Kilka kroków za nimi przeprosiny ponawiali już ciszej Hazel i Frank. Blondyn i jego dziewczyna wyglądali tak, jakby dopiero co walczyli z piekielnym ogarem, ich ubrania były pogniecione, twarze lśniły od potu, a oczy rozglądały się intensywnie z niepokojem. Było oczywiste, że obawiali się tego, co mieli za chwilę usłyszeć.

- Jasonie! Piper! Jesteśmy tutaj! – zawołała Annabeth, podrywając się z miejsca tak gwałtownie, że Percy prawie przegapił ten moment. Córka Ateny rzuciła mu spojrzenie które mówiło _Ja to załatwię_, ale nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że tym razem nie zdołała wymyślić na czas żadnego odpowiedniego planu. Widział to w sposobie, w jaki zaciskała pięści i w jej pełnej napięcia postawie. Oczy nawoływanych błyskawicznie skierowały się w ich kierunku, a już po chwili syn Jupitera i córka Afrodyty stali tuż przed Grekami, domagając się wyjaśnień.

- Frank powiedział nam, że chodzi o Leo i Reynę - wyrzuciła z siebie nerwowo Piper, strzelając oczyma od Annabeth do Perciego i z powrotem. Kurtyna cienkich warkoczyków na jej głowie podrygiwała niespokojnie, a kalejdoskopowe oczy świeciły niezdrowym pobudzeniem. – Czy coś..? Czy oni..? – nie zdążyła dokończyć pytania, bo blondynka złapała ja mocno za ręce, kręcąc energicznie głową.

- Wszystko w porządku, a przynajmniej… Wszystko na to wskazuje - spróbowała, lecz mimo starań o zachowanie zimnej krwi, pewny ton jej głosu zachwiał się nieco przy ostatniej sylabie. Oczy Piper rozszerzyły się, dziewczyna wyglądała tak, jakby miała za chwilę zemdleć. Jason objął ją mocno w pasie i pozwolił, by wtuliła się w jego pomarańczowo-fioletową koszulkę sprzymierzonych obozów.

- Co to znaczy? Co się tak właściwie stało? – naciskał surowo, świdrując Perciego wzrokiem, w którym pod warstwą twardej determinacji dało się jak na dłoni dostrzec lęk i wahanie. Chłopak otworzył usta, żeby uspokoić parę, ale wtedy w powietrzu rozległ się łagodny bas Franka.

- Wszyscy już się zebrali, czas na wasze wyjaśnienia - oświadczył chłopak z delikatnym, pocieszającym uśmiechem na ustach. Percy pokiwał głową, ostatni raz spojrzał w elektryzująco niebieskie tęczówki Jasona, a potem jego dłoń odnalazła palce Annabeth i syn Posejdona poprowadził towarzyszy na środek senatu, gdzie podążył za nimi jedyny obecny w tamtej chwili pretor, a już czekali na nich Oktawian i kilku najważniejszych członków zgromadzenia.

- Senatorowie - skinął im głową, przeszywając augura ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem. Chyba zadziałało, skoro blondyn odwrócił wzrok i poruszył się niespokojnie. Po minie trudno było cokolwiek stwierdzić, bo była równie kwaśna jak zwykle. Grecy zwrócili się ku zebranym, tyłem do tego, który prowadził kiedyś armię na ich dom.

- Senatorowie! - powtórzył Frank donośnym głosem, a wszelkie nie zakończone jeszcze wątki rozmów zostały natychmiast porzucone. Pretor potoczył po zebranych surowym wzrokiem, aż kilku z nich nieznacznie skuliło się na swoich miejscach. Trudno było o chojractwo, kiedy miało się w pamięci dziką, niepowstrzymaną siłę zwierząt, w które umiał się przemieniać. Oczy chłopaka błyszczały zagadkowo, a po przydługiej chwili ciszy, w której co bardziej tchórzliwi zaczynali już wstrzymywać oddechy, jego twarz rozjaśnił przyjazny uśmiech.

- Wczoraj wieczorem do Nowego Rzymu przybyła delegacja z Obozu Herosów - oznajmił, wskazując na przyjaciół. Skrzyżował na chwilę wzrok z Percym (właściwie jak to się stało, że uchodził za nieoficjalnego lidera grupy?), a po niedługiej pauzie kontynuował - Nasi sojusznicy twierdzą, że mają informacje o pretor Reynie, która niespodziewanie opuściła trzy dni temu Obóz, - Frank uciszył gestem zdezorientowany szmer, który dało się słyszeć na sali, a potem wskazał dłonią na Perciego - Oddam teraz głos delegatom.

Syn Posejdona zmierzwił palcami potarganą czuprynę i wstał, tocząc wzrokiem po zebranych. Wielu znajomych, kilka nowych twarzy... Co miał im powiedzieć, skoro nawet Annabeth nie wiedziała, jak przedstawiała się obecnie sytuacja? Rzymianie byli ludźmi faktów i dowodów, a oni mieli co najwyżej zeznania kilku wiarygodnych świadków i nadzieje, że Leo lub Reyna wkrótce się z nimi skontaktują.

- Pretor Reyna - rozpoczął w końcu bez żadnych wstępów - Była w Obozie Herosów i próbowała... Próbowała dokonać jego zniszczenia - Percy zignorował ciche prychnięcie Clarisse i jej ociekający jadem szept "_próbowała!_", zamiast tego skupiając się na zdziwionych twarzach senatorów i wyraźnie gęstniejącej atmosferze na sali. Jak można się było tego spodziewać, Oktawian wstał, wydając z siebie okrzyk triumfu nieco zbyt piskliwy, bo zrobił na kimkolwiek większe wrażenie.

- Sami widzicie! - zakrzyknął tonem, który nosił znamiona marnej próby nadania samemu sobie władczej wyższości - Ile to już razy pretor Reyna pokazywała, że nie jest odpowiednią osobą do piastowania tak odpowiedzialnej funkcji? Sądzę, że powinniśmy rozważyć jej odwoła..! - ostatnia sylaba została zagłuszona przez głośny, niczym nieskrępowany, nieco szyderczy, a na pewno ironiczny śmiech Annabeth. Greczynka otarła niewidzialną łzę z kącika oka, a choć jej twarz zdobił uśmiech, wzrokiem twardym jak stal próbowała przeszyć na wylot augura, który mimo to wciąż utrzymywał dzielnie obrażoną minę.

- Wykorzystałbyś każdą okazję, żeby podważyć autorytet Reyny, Oktawianie - wycedziła zimno, a Percy mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. Kiedy chodziło o bliskie jej osoby, jego dziewczyna potrafiła być naprawdę nieprzyjemna... Zdecydowanie nie chciał jej kiedykolwiek podpaść (no, bardziej niż robił to za każdym razem, gdy nazywała go Glonomóżdżkiem). - Jednak nie możesz wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, zanim nie zobrazujemy wam całej sytuacji - dodała dziewczyna spokojnie, badając twarze kilku najbliżej siedzących senatorów i swoich towarzyszy. Jej spojrzenie skrzyżowało się z ponurym wzrokiem Nyssy. _No dalej_, zachęciła ją.

- Reyna... - odezwała się niepewnie córka Hefajstosa, a Oktawian był tak zaskoczony tą niespodziewaną wypowiedzią, że aż podskoczył, nawet jeśli starał się to ukryć pod pozorami poprawiania swojej togi. - Leo twierdził, że opętał ją ejdolon - urwała szybko Nyssa, krzyżując ręce na piersi w geście kończącym jej krótką wypowiedź. Annabeth pokiwała głową. Nawet tylko tyle z ust kogoś, kto nie był z Reyną tak blisko, powinno zadziałać lepiej, niż jakiekolwiek jej elaboraty.

Oktawian otworzył usta i natychmiast je zamknął, jakby nie mógł znaleźć żadnego podstępnego kontrargumentu do usłyszanych słów. Po krótkiej chwili wahania jego usta wykrzywiła jednak brudna satysfakcja.

- Czymże jednak jest słowo Leona Valdeza? - odparł z mdlącą słodyczą w głosie, składając razem dłonie i wykonując kilka kroków po marmurowej posadzce tak, że stał teraz na wprost od siostry budowniczego "Argo II" - Dokonał zniszczenia Nowego Rzymu i wykpił się właśnie ejdolonem, a wszyscy wiemy o jego słabości do flirtu i uległości wobec kobiet... - Annabeth czuła, jak krew zaczyna się jej gotować w żyłach, gdy patrzyła, jak przez twarz Nyssy przebiega cień niepewności, a ohydny uśmieszek Oktawiana jeszcze się poszerza. - Skąd pewność, że nie skłamał, by ocalić skórę kolejnej z jego...

- Ja mam pewność - przerwał mu pełen gniewu głos, a oczy wszystkich padły na Jasona stojącego dumnie nad swoim miejscem, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Oktawianie, a twarzą stężałą w ponurej determinacji. - Wiem na pewno, że nie chodzi o zauroczenie - oświadczył chłopak, odwracając się plecami do augura, a kierując twarz do senatorów. Tylko dlaczego szybkie spojrzenie w jego kierunku mówiło Perciemu, że powinien wiedzieć coś o tym, co miał za chwilę usłyszeć..?

- A więc podziel się proszę z nami tą informacją, Jasonie - wycedził niechętnie Oktawian, opadając niedbale na swoje miejsce i podpierając twarz pięścią, a gdyby jego mina mogła zabijać przez zatrucie, syn Jupitera na pewno zwijałby się w konwulsjach na podłodze, tocząc pianę z ust w karze za udaremnienie nikczemnej próby przejęcia władzy. Mimo całej swej niechęci do wszystkich oprócz swojej osoby, Oktawian wiedział, że słowo byłego pretora Obozu było poważane tak wśród Rzymian, jak i w szeregach _Graeci_. Nie było sensu ryzykować konfliktu i utraty autorytetu, kiedy nie miał poparcia. Jeszcze nie teraz...

- Leo nie mógł zakochać się w Reynie, bo w jego sercu jest ktoś inny - oświadczył powoli, ostrożnie Jason, wywołując zdumienie w swoich najbliższych przyjaciołach. Obrócił się na chwilę, by uchwycić wymianę zdezorientowanych spojrzeń między Percym i Annabeth, dostrzec ciemne oczy Nyssy błyszczące w niemym pytaniu, zobaczyć, jak Clarisse wywraca oczami, ale nie umie pozbawić swojej twarzy tej odrobiny niepewności. Frank uniósł się nieco na swoim miejscu, a gdy Jason na nią spojrzał, oczy Hazel podróżowały od niego poprzez wszystkich obecnych na sali półbogów z siódemki. Tylko neutralna mina Chejrona nie uległa najmniejszej nawet zmianie.

- Jak to "_ma kogoś w sercu_"? Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiem? - zapytała Piper, marszcząc brwi i wpatrując się wyczekująco w swojego chłopaka, a nieomal bezdźwięczny półton zranienia w jej głosie zabolał go bardziej, niż sto płazów Orkanem, które dostawał podczas sparingów przeciwko Perciemu. Westchnął cicho i posłał przepraszające spojrzenie w jej kalejdoskopowe oczy.

- Przepraszam. Leo kazał mi obiecać, że nikomu nie powiem - powiedział delikatnie, starając się uśmiechnąć, choć wiedział, że to wciąż za mało, by ją teraz udobruchać. Leo nie był tylko jej przyjacielem, dziewczyna traktowała go jak rodzonego brata. To, że ukrywał przed nią coś tak dla niego ważnego musiało sprawić jej niemały ból. Ostentacyjne prychnięcie Oktawiana było tym, co poderwało w końcu głowę Jasona od skrzących się oczu córki Afrodyty.

- Tak, tak, skończmy już tę telenowelę - warknął znudzonym głosem augur, wciąż jednak nie na tyle odważny, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. - Kim jest szczęśliwa wybranka? I jaki masz na to dowód, Jasonie? - drążył złośliwie chłopak, a syn Jupitera poczuł przemożną chęć zestawienia go na arenie z Clarisse. _Ciekawe, czy wtedy byłby tak pewny siebie?_

- Kalipso - odparował podniesionym nieświadomie głosem, a w sali rozległ się szmer niedowierzania. Nie dziwił się głosom zwątpienia, samemu było mu początkowo trudno uwierzyć, że Leo nie zrobił sobie po prostu krzywdy, ściągając z wysokiej półki jedno z ciężkich pudeł. Skierował spojrzenie na Perciego, a poważna mina przyjaciela wydała mu się dziwnie obca, tak rzadko ją u niego widywali. Ostatni raz... na wojnie..? To było to spojrzenie, które mamy, gdy nagle uświadomimy sobie, jaki istotny szczegół ciągle umykał naszej uwadze. Oczy koloru morza skrzyżowały się z błękitem, a gdy się odezwał, w sali, jak na komendę, zapadła cisza.

- Jak Leo trafił na Ogygię? - jego spokojny głos niósł się donośnie po śnieżnobiałych powierzchniach. Annabeth ściskała zachłannie jego rękę, jakby jakaś część niej bała się, że samo wspomnienie pobytu na wyspie będzie na tyle silne, by go jej znów odebrać. Percy odwzajemniał uścisk, a Jason pomyślał, że gdyby jakieś muzeum chciało mieć w swoich zbiorach wzór nierozerwalnej więzi, musiałoby wstawić tych dwoje za pancerną szybę. Ciekawe, czy on i Piper też mieli kiedyś osiągnąć taką spójność..? Miał nadzieję, że tak się stanie.

- Bogini Chione wysłała go w powietrze w czasie ataku na "Argo II" - odparł, a oczy jego dziewczyny zalśniły w zrozumieniu. Musiała już, tak jak i on, gdy Leo mu się zwierzał, połączyć jego zniknięcie w trakcie tej walki z późniejszym nietypowym zachowaniem ich przyjaciela. - Leo udało się uratować od śmierci w wyniku upadku, a potem spotkał Kalipso i okazało się, że trafił na Ogygię.

Percy pokiwał powoli głową, zamyślony.

- Nonsens! - syknął Oktawian, wywracając teatralnie oczami - Jak chcesz udowodnić tę historyjkę, _były_ pretorze..? - ostatnie dwa słowa smakował z rozkoszą łotra, który zwycięża w potyczce o najważniejsze ze stanowisk bitewnych. Jason zignorował zaczepkę i zwrócił się do przyjaciela, któremu przekazał w Domu Hadesa pieczę nad Legionem.

- Frank, czy mógłbyś nam pokazać swój ogniotrwały woreczek? - Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, jego ruchy były nieco niepewne, nacechowane wahaniem, ale w końcu podał mu małą brązową paczuszkę, cofając się o krok i krzyżując ręce na piersi. Jason podszedł do jednej z kamiennych mis z ogniem, których rolą tak wcześnie była raczej ozdoba niż zapewnienie odpowiedniego oświetlenia. Wrzucił woreczek w płomienie, a gdy udało mu się go wydostać za pomocą _pilum_ jednego z umundurowanych strażników, materiał był nietknięty. Przez tłum rozległ się głuchy pomruk. - Sami widzicie - powiedział Jason, rozglądając się po zebranych o twarzach wyrażających wszystko, od zdziwienia, przez niedowierzanie, aż po znudzenie.

- Nie, Oktawianie - dodał, prawie czując kolejny protest cisnący się na usta augura mimo tego, że nawet na niego nie patrzył - To nie jest ognioodporna tkanina śmiertelników. W dotyku przypomina bawełnę, a nawet się nie rozgrzała - oświadczył zgodnie z prawdą, unosząc materiał nieco wyżej, żeby wszyscy mieli na niego dobry widok. Po chwili oddał woreczek Frankowi, który schował go w sobie tylko znane, bezpieczne miejsce. Może i Leo zapewnił drewienku ochronę przed zapłonem, ale zawsze lepiej było chuchać na zimne.

- Kalipso ma niezwykłe zdolności tkackie - odezwała się Annabeth, a Percy momentalnie się ożywił. Jeśli popierała ich jego genialna dziewczyna, historia Jasona zaczynała urastać do rangi wiarygodnej wersji wydarzeń. Może w ten sposób uda im się przekonać resztę półbogów, żeby nie chcieli zaczynać po raz drugi konfliktu, który zażegnała lśniąca w słońcu zatoki Long Island Atena Partenos?

- Jaką mamy mieć pewność, że ten materiał ma jakikolwiek związek z miłostkami Leona Valdeza? - prychnął Oktawian, wyraźnie zirytowany przez ich upór. Zapewne sądził, że tę przepychankę uda mu się wygrać z łatwością. Mimo spadku notowań społecznych po wojnie, augur wykorzystywał intensywnie swoje talenty i znajomości, a poparcie dla jego dążeń nieśmiało, ale stabilnie rosło, zwłaszcza wśród nowych, niedoświadczonych legionistów. Powstrzymywanie go przed ponownym wywołaniem zamieszania bywało chwilami prawie tak trudne, jak pokonanie Gai.

- Nieważne, kto wykonał ten woreczek, ani czemu Leo pomógł Reynie uciec! - fuknęła nagle Clarisse, wyrzucając w górę zaciśnięte pięści, by chwilę potem skrzyżować je na piersi, a Oktawian natychmiast przestał mówić. Było widać jak na dłoni (a raczej - jego pobladłej twarzy), że córka Aresa nieco go przerażała. - Mówię po prostu, że dziewczyna musi odpowiedzieć za to, co zrobiła! Dlaczego wasze domki zburzone przez Valdeza mają być traktowane lepiej niż nasz obóz? - syknęła ironicznie. - Wy chowaliście urazę o wiele dłużej, niż...

- Nikt nie chce umniejszać rangą Obozowi Herosów - przerwał jej Frank, wypinając dumnie pierś i omiatając wzrokiem zebranych, aby zatrzymać się na jej, utkwionym w nim, spojrzeniu zwężonych niebezpiecznie oczu. Percy nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, obserwując ten niemy pojedynek wzbudzanego wzajemnie respektu. Póki co, pretor uzyskał przyzwolenie na kontynuowanie przemowy, a w wypadku Clarisse - zwłaszcza rozgniewanej - było to niemałe osiągnięcie.

- Chciałbym was tylko prosić o pozwolenie, by gniew przestał przysłaniać zdrowy rozsądek - mówił pretor pełnym powagi głosem, wodząc podobnym mu wzrokiem po wszystkich greckich gościach, bez wyjątku dla najbliższych przyjaciół. - Naszym obozom udało się zjednoczyć, by pokonać Gaję. Ten pokój jest owocem wysiłku setek półbogów, którzy narażali dla niego życie w czasie ostatniej wojny, _w tym_ pretor Reyny.

Chejron przyglądał się młodemu przywódcy z podziwem, raz za razem kiwając z aprobatą głową. Mina Clarisse wciąż była niepewna, ale dziewczyna z każdym słowem sprawiała wrażenie coraz bardziej zmieszanej, jakby sama już nie wiedziała, czy ma słuchać instynktu walecznego ojca, czy może logicznego rozumowania brata.

- Jakie korzyści przyniósłby nam kolejny konflikt? - urwał, ale nikt nie śmiał się odezwać, włączając w to nawet Oktawiana, którego naburmuszona mina pokazywała wyraźnie, że musiał niechętnie uznać przeważającą rangę przeciwnika. Frank kontynuował, a jego donośny głos niósł się echem po marmurowych ścianach i wypolerowanych posadzkach. - Sytuacja nie jest łatwa, ale sądzę, że powinniśmy się wstrzymać od gwałtownych posunięć. Musimy czekać, aż Leo albo Reyna się z nami skontaktują i uzupełnią luki w informacjach. Możemy rozważyć wysłanie grupy poszukiwawczej, ale nie sądzę, by to było konieczne.

- Chwila, a co z naszym obozem? - podjęła córka Aresa, jej ton pozbawiony jednak wrogości sprzed kilku chwil. Twarz Franka rozjaśnił ciepły uśmiech, który Clarisse, czy tego chciała, czy też nie, nie udało się nie odwzajemnić. - Ten gość ma w sobie coś takiego... - wymamrotała pod nosem, patrząc na niego wesoło, acz spode łba, a kącik ust Nyssy zadrżał. Frank porozumiał się z senatorami - bez słów, wystarczyło samo wymowne spojrzenie, by dali mu wolną rękę. Chłopak zwrócił się do dyrektora greckiego obozu.

- Chejronie, myślę, że uda nam się dojść do porozumienia w sprawie wysłania naszych żołnierzy do Obozu Herosów - zaoferował, a oczy centaura zalśniły, pełne ufności i szacunku. - Rzymianie, zwłaszcza dzieci Wulkana - skinął głową przedstawicielstwu tej grupy legionistów - wrócą z wami na Long Island i wezmą udział w naprawie zniszczeń.

- Decyzja godna najmądrzejszego przywódcy, pretorze - odparł pochwałą Chejron, a ci, którzy dobrze go znali, nie mogli nie dostrzec na twarzy Franka zmieszania malującego się pod fasadą pozornego opanowania. Dziewczęcy rumieniec zdobiący ostro zarysowane męskie policzki wskazywał jak na dłoni, że daleko było mu jeszcze do perfekcji, jaką osiągnęła Reyna.

No właśnie, Reyna i Leo... Gdzie się znajdowali? Co planowali? Przyjaciele wymieniali zmartwione spojrzenia, ale się uśmiechali. Przeżyli już tak wiele zawirowań, ich serca ciążyły wagą tak potężnego bólu, a jednak nie dali się złamać i właśnie udało im się opatrzyć (oby na dobre) otwierające się na nowo rany...

- Jeśli Leo znowu każe nam czekać... - wymamrotała Piper z morderczą miną, zaciskając pięści, a Jason parsknął cichym śmiechem.

Musieli wierzyć, że ta ucieczka również będzie miała szczęśliwy finał.

* * *

><p><strong>ZJeM, 06.07-09.12.14<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Od ZJeM:<strong>

Bogowie Panteonu, myślałam już, że będę to pisać do końca życia... XD

Rozdział bez walk (chyba że liczymy jatkę Oktawiana...) i mitologicznych postaci... Trudno, tak wyszło. Ale obiecuję, że postaram się poprawić. c: Popracuję też nad moimi Leo i Reyną, bo po „Krwi Olimpu" wydają mi się trochę OOC... ;/

Mam nadzieję, że moja nikła wiedza na temat funkcjonowania rzymskiego senatu zbytnio nie razi. ;)

Ci, którzy czytali, wiedzą, że kilka (istotnych ;)) faktów odbiega od akcji ostatniego tomu boskiej serii. Postaram się, żeby reszta jak najbardziej dopasowała się do książki.

DZIĘKI ZA PRZECZYTANIE!


	6. Uwaga na grilla!

**Uwaga:** Jestem biednym autorem fanfiction, jedynym, co moje, jest miłość do królowej RA-RA i latynoskiego elfa…

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ VI<strong>

* * *

><p>- Przepraszam - jęknął Leo po raz kolejny, a gdyby nie przeszywający ból w przedramieniu, mogłaby sądzić, że to <em>jemu<em> nie udało się wyjść ze starcia z Chimerą bez poważniejszych obrażeń. Uniosła wzrok znad bandaży, wacików i płynu antyseptycznego, odruchowo omiatając wzrokiem otoczenie. Kto mógł wiedzieć, czy gdzieś w pobliżu nie czaiła się jeszcze jakaś poczwara?

Znajdowali się w parku nad rzeką, na tyle daleko od oceanu, żeby nie czuć na twarzach powiewu słonej bryzy, ale na tyle blisko, by nad ich głowami pokrzykiwały raz po raz, parami, słonowodne ptaki. Jak dostali się w ten rejon miasta..? Wraz ze stopniowym obniżaniem poziomu adrenaliny w jej krwi wciąż świeże wspomnienia traciły wyrazistość w pamięci. Nie narzekała jednak, bo oboje byli wciąż w jednym kawałku, a zdawało się, że w pobliżu nie ma ani jednego śmiertelnika, który mógłby zacząć zadawać niewygodne pytania, na przykład: „_Co się stało tej dziewczynie?!_".

Leo obserwował z niemałym podziwem, jak smukłe palce Reyny sprawnie oczyszczają oparzenie, sporych rozmiarów ziejącą szkarłatem połać przypalonej, łuszczącej się skóry ciągnącą się prawie na całej długości jej ramienia.

- Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś strasznie blady – zapytała delikatnie, a on prawie się roześmiał. Pewnie zrobiłby to gdyby nie gula mdłości dławiąca mu gardło. Z niemałym trudem, ale jednak przełknął ślinę.

- Martwisz się o mnie? To nie ja skończyłem z niedosmażonym kotletem zamiast ręki – spróbował nadać sobie ton bardziej dziarski, niż się naprawdę czuł. Uśmiech Reyny poprawił mu nieco nastrój. Przynajmniej jego poczucie humoru miało szansę wynagrodzić jej to, że to on wciągnął ją w to bagno. Wcześniej, na samym początku tej szalonej podróży, i w tamtej chwili, gdy mimo racjonalnych argumentów uparł się iść podejrzanie opustoszałą ulicą. Jak na półboga z tak imponującym doświadczeniem w pakowaniu się w tarapaty, zachował się jak kompletny _chiquillo_!

- Jesteś ognioodporny, nie było nawet możliwości, żeby stało ci się coś poważniejszego – mruknęła, zaciskając zęby, żeby powstrzymania syknięcie bólu, gdy musnęła lekko chłodnym, wilgotnym wacikiem jedno z bardziej uszkodzonych miejsc. – Nie masz pojęcia, ile razy musiałam już to robić. Raz pozszywałam Nico rany od pazurów wilkołaka – wzruszyła zdrowym ramieniem, nie przerywając pracy. Leo pokiwał powoli głową, bezmyślnie przeczesując ręką włosy, jakby to miało go do końca otrzeźwić.

- Pewnie to dlatego, że ogień nic mi nie robi... Nawet mojemu rodzeństwu udaje się unikać większych dramatów - wydął lekko usta w zastanowieniu, co nadało mu wygląd dąsającego się dziecka. - Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do gapienia się na oparzenia – uśmiechnął się blado, a Reyna prychnęła, unosząc głowę.

- Wcale nie musisz tu siedzieć jak kołek. Oboje wiemy, że dam sobie radę – zapewniła poważnie, ale jej oczy błyszczały w rozbawieniu. Miał nadzieję, że naprawdę się z nim droczyła, a nie ukrywała z dyplomatycznym mistrzostwem przemykające przez jej głowę plany odpłacenia mu pięknym za nadobne przy pierwszej otrzymanej od Fatów okazji… Zerwał się na nogi i otrzepał spodenki z zeschłych źdźbeł trawy stanu Floryda w upalny letni dzień. Rozejrzał się energicznie, a Reyna zauważyła, że jego dłonie prawie odruchowo powędrowały do kieszeni pasa. Jak zwykle, wyciągnął z niego kilka drobiazgów i dopiero ból przypomniał jej, że była w trakcie opatrywania własnych obrażeń, a nie obserwowania pokazu godnej podziwu precyzji rzemieślniczej syna Hefajstosa.

- Oboje wiemy też, że cię tak nie zostawię, prawda? – wyszczerzył do niej zęby, a ona musiała powstrzymać się od wywrócenia oczami. Znowu ta jego grecka bohaterskość… - Wiem, że wojak może i ze mnie nienajlepszy, ale mogę chociaż zaalarmować cię, gdyby działo się coś podejrzanego - rzucił okiem na jej oparzenie, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok. Może i nie był to specjalnie makabryczny widok (skądże!) ale to jeszcze nie znaczyło, że chciałby mieć taką fototapetę w salonie, nad kominkiem...

W salonie... W jego własnym domu... Przytulne mieszkanko nad warsztatem... Dwu, no, może trzypokojowe (gdyby z jakiegoś powodu potrzebowali więcej miejsca)... Jasny, ciepły ogień trzaskający wesoło na kominku, aromat świeżo wypieczonego ciasta wypełniający powietrze, gdy tylko otwiera drzwi, a w przedpokoju czeka na niego jej uśmiech i słodki zapach cynamonu...

_Kalipso_...

- Co? - z rozmarzenia wyrwał go znajomy dziewczęcy głos, choć musiało minąć kilka chwil, by uświadomił sobie, gdzie tak naprawdę się znajdował i kto był świadkiem jego odpłynięcia w świat fantazji. Skup się, Valdez! Byliście w parku w Jacksonville, bo skoro tylko pretor zaspokoiła głód, zarządziła spacer dla rozejrzenia się po okolicy i rozprostowania kości. Och, właśnie... Reyna patrzyła na niego z lekkim niepokojem, jakby zastanawiała się, czy tamten upadek w czasie potyczki z Chimerą nie był przypadkiem zbyt dużym wyzwaniem dla jego biednego mózgu.

- Powiedziałem to na głos..? - uświadomił sobie, a ona pokiwała tylko głową i - zanim mógł choćby pomyśleć o zaoferowaniu asysty - pomogła sobie zębami w wiązaniu zgrabnego opatrunku poparzonego ramienia. Nim zdążył zaprotestować, nieomal skoczyła na równe nogi, a on tylko czekał w napięciu aż, osłabiona przez odniesione obrażenia, straci równowagę, a on będzie musiał ją ratować. Co się oczywiście nie stało, bo Reyna była zbyt twarda, żeby przejmować się byle draśnięciem, a on nie był _el principe azul_ godnym latynoskiej telenoweli, tylko chudym mechanikiem z zerową kondycją. I tak pewnie by jej nie złapał.

- Wiesz, jak odnaleźć Festusa? - przerwała jego fantazje, mierząc go pytającym spojrzeniem. Niestety nie mogli już skorzystać z magicznego pilota – sygnału alarmowego dla jego smoczego przyjaciela. Kieszeń jeansów nie była najszczęśliwszą lokalizacją, jeśli nie chciało się czegoś zgubić w czasie pospiesznej ucieczki przed całym obozem rozdrażnionych półbogów. Leo rozglądał się chwilę, marszcząc w skupieniu brwi i pocierając bezmyślnie kieszenie pasa, po czym wycelował palec w kierunku głównej alei.

- Myślę, że to w tę stronę... - odparł dziarsko, ale nie na tyle przekonująco, by ukryć nutkę niepewności w swoim głosie. Reyna założyła ręce na piersi i przekrzywiła lekko głowę na bok.

- _Myślisz_..?

Leo wywrócił oczami i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie. Domyślał się, że pretor i tak za nim pójdzie, chociażby po to, by dopilnować, żeby znowu nie zrobił czegoś głupiego. Nie pomylił się.

- My, dzieci Hefajstosa, wyczuwamy automatony i inne, prostsze mechanizmy - wyjaśnił, gdy z łatwością się z nim zrównała. Ciężkie buty zostawiały zdecydowane ślady w miękkim gruncie, gdy przedzierali się przez trawnik i liście, a on poczuł się prawie tak, jakby jego znoszone trampki były tam kompletnie nie na miejscu. Ale ta wnikliwa obserwacja znaczyła tylko, że po raz kolejny dał się porwać wizjom własnego, żeby powiedzieć to delikatnie, _osobliwego_ umysłu! Odchrząknął i dodał - Nie jestem pewny, bo dzieli nas spora odległość, ale biorąc pod uwagę wielkość Festusa i moją więź z nim...

- Po prostu pójdziemy i sami się przekonamy. Wierzę w ciebie, Leo - Reyna uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka, ale uśmiech zrzedł z jej twarzy, gdy ten wytrzeszczył na nią oczy w zdumieniu, o mały włos nie potykając się o wystający korzeń. Czy powiedziała coś nie tak? Potarła niezręcznie rękę w zgięciu łokcia i odwróciła oczy, wbijając wzrok w plamki światła tańczące w rytm liści szumiących nad ich głowami. - Czy coś się stało? Czy ja..?

- Nie, nie! Z tobą wszystko w porządku! - jakby odgadując jej myśli, zaprotestował gwałtownie, machając rękoma, a jego twarz płonęła pod kamuflażem ciemnej karnacji, na szczęście tym razem nie dosłownie. Jak zwykle musiał zrobić coś głupiego, coś, na co nie umiał już wymyślić żadnego żartobliwego docinka, który załagodziłby towarzyskie potknięcie! - Po prostu... Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś królową, ale dopiero teraz uderzyła mnie ta twoja szlachetna aura i takie tam... - wypalił bezmyślnie, czując, jak serce łomocze mu szybko w piersi przez zażenowanie. A najgorsze było to, że mina Reyna mogła znaczyć równie dobrze, że jej schlebił, jak i że poczuła się urażona... On sam skrywał emocje pod maską uśmiechu, ale jej strategia absolutnej beznamiętności była dużo bardziej imponująca!

- Och... - to była jej jedyna odpowiedź na jego rozpaczliwe starania. Nie było im jednak dane dłużej pławić się w niezręcznej atmosferze, kiedy żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia, co powiedzieć, żeby nie zabrzmiało to zbyt dziwnie, a nieoczekiwany komplement nie stał się jeszcze bardziej zawstydzający. Docierali właśnie do rozwidlenia dróg, gdy Reyna dostrzegła niepokojąco szybki ruch po swojej lewej stronie.

- Padnij! – krzyknęła, praktycznie wpychając go w jakiś niewinny krzak pyszniący się na poletku zieleni koło ścieżki. Dobyła noża z niebiańskiego spiżu, który Leonowi udało się wyciągnąć dla niej z pasa, niestety zapominając o niedawnym urazie, co skończyło się syknięciem bólu i tym, że ostrze upadło ze chrzęstem na żwir, a ona przeklinała samą siebie w myślach i czekała w napięciu, z jakim wrogiem przyjdzie im się zmierzyć w stylu o wiele bardziej improwizowanym, niż to jej najbardziej odpowiadało… A przerażającą poczwarą okazał się..!

- Nico?! – wysapał Leo, gramoląc się z pozycji półleżącej w czarującym otoczeniu drażniących, drobnych listków i wszędobylskich gałązek, które zwiedzały właśnie otwory jego ciała, które wolałby, by pozostały niezbadane… Reyna wypuściła głośno powietrze z płuc, wyraźnie uspokojona, a młody, ubrany od stóp do głów na czarno, chłopak stanął jak wryty, wpatrując się w nich ze zdezorientowaniem wymalowanym na bladej twarzy.

- Reyna? Leo? Co wy tu robicie..? _Razem_..? – wymamrotał zdumiony, marszcząc brwi. Nico nie przestawał zaciskać dłoni na lśniącym ponuro mieczu ze stygijskiego żelaza. Policzki i ręce zdobiło mu kilka świeżych zadrapań, a w bluzie ziała pokaźna dziura, która wyglądała niepokojąco jak rezultat bliskiego kontaktu z ogniem. Czy jemu też przyszło mierzyć się z Chimerą?

Reyna nie miała okazji, żeby go o to zapytać, bo w chwili, gdy Leo dźwignął się w końcu na nogi i stanął obok niej, z kierunku, z którego przybył Nico rozległo się głośne wołanie, które, o dziwo, zabrzmiało znajomo dla obojga herosów… Syn Hefajstosa rzucił jej znaczące spojrzenie spod uniesionej wysoko brwi, a na jego twarzy wykwitł uśmieszek złośliwego chochlika. Dziewczyna mogła przysiąc, że syn Hadesa się zarumienił, zanim wydał z siebie zrezygnowane westchnienie i zakrył oczy wolną ręką.

Po chwili do ich trojga dołączył półbóg o burzy blond włosów i bardzo ładnym, zdrowym odcieniu opalonej skóry. Will Solace stanął jak wryty na ich widok, zamrugał kilka razy, a na jego twarzy rozlał się charakterystyczny szeroki uśmiech. On też ucierpiał w starciu, w którym odniósł rany Nico, ale nie wydawał się specjalnie przejęty tym faktem. Nic dziwnego, gdyby tylko mieli chwilę spokoju na odpoczynek, z pewnością mógł opatrzyć wszystkie urazy, w dodatku tak sprawnie, że nie tylko przestałyby boleć, ale i pozwalałyby kontynuować walkę, gdyby sytuacja tego od nich wymagała. Skórzana torba u jego boku zapewne była wypełniona specyfikami znanymi tylko dzieciom Apollina, a do pleców miał przytroczone łuk i kołczan tylko w połowie wypełniony strzałami.

- Mógłbym zapytać o to samo… - Leo prawie zakrztusił się własnym chichotem, a Reyna wywróciła oczami i dała mu porządnego kuksańca w bok, żeby się uspokoił. Latynos wydał z siebie zduszony pisk i spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem, ale na szczęście zamilkł, rozcierając bolące miejsce.

- Tak się złożyło, że… Jesteśmy na misji – wyjaśniła krótko, mierząc wzrokiem to Nico, który uparł się nie odwzajemniać jej spojrzenia, to Willa, który nie przestawał szczerzyć do nich zęby.

- My tak samo. Mamy odnaleźć pewną córkę Demeter i przyprowadzić ją do Obozu… Zazwyczaj to robota satyrów, ale traf chciał, że żaden nie był wolny – blondyn wzruszył ramionami, poważniejąc, gdy dostrzegł opatrunek na ręce Reyny. – Co ci się stało, Reyno? – prawie automatycznie się do niej przybliżył, wyciągając ostrożnie palce w kierunku poparzenia. Dziewczyna pokręciła tylko głową, posyłając mu słaby uśmiech.

- To nic takiego… Mieliśmy nieprzyjemną potyczkę z…

- Niech zgadnę, z Chimerą? – przerwał jej Nico, chowając miecz do pochwy i, tym razem, nie spuszczając intensywnego wzroku z jej oczu. Reyna pokiwała głową, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Leo widocznie zapomniał już, że trochę się na nią boczył i włączył się do rozmowy.

- Wy też trafiliście na tę słodką istotkę? Niestety, chyba stwierdziła, że moje płomienie robią jej za dużą konkurencję, więc próbowała nas przerobić na frytki – zażartował z przekąsem, wybijając jedną stopą niezidentyfikowany rytm w podłożu, z rękoma założonymi na piersi a jedną z nich rozmasowującą bezwiednie obolały kark. Ocenił szybko straty materialne i cielesne kontrastującego duo, Słoneczka i Mroku, i dodał – Nie wmówicie mi, że wam też nie dała nieźle w kość – ogarnął ich postaci niedbałym gestem ręki, a Nico (jeśli to było w ogóle możliwe) jeszcze bardziej spochmurniał.

- Prawie ją miałem – mruknął najmłodszy z chłopaków, ledwie rozwierając szczęki – Gdyby nie _ktoś_, kto mi przeszkodził… - zaczął, a spojrzenie przymrużonych we frustracji oczu nie oddaliło się ani o milimetr od złotowłosej głowy. Widocznie musieli się wcześniej pokłócić, stwierdził Leo.

- Możemy pokłócić się o to później? Póki co uważam, że najważniejszą rzeczą jest zająć się ranami. I nie mówię tylko o nas, oparzenie Reyny wygląda paskudnie – mruknął Will, który nie przyjmował żadnych jej niemych protestów i zdążył już sprawnymi, delikatnymi palcami zdjąć bandaż z przedramienia rzymskiej pretor. Spojrzenie syna Hadesa złagodniało, a kiedy blondyn rzucił mu pytające, choć tylko retoryczne, spojrzenie, Nico skinął głową.

- Nie żeby mi to sprawiało przyjemność, ale muszę się z tobą zgodzić, Solace…

**X X X**

Siedzieli na murku w najbardziej oddalonej od drogi, zacienionej części parkingu supermarketu popularnej sieci. O tej porze dnia ruch nie był jeszcze za duży, a to miejsce nie wydawało się i tak najbardziej popularną miejscówką w mieście. Przez cały czas, kiedy się tam znajdowali, w oddali udało im się zobaczyć tylko kilka toczących się leniwie po asfalcie samochodów, ale na szczęście nikt nie zainteresował się czworgiem nastolatków w ubraniach z dziurami, a ciałach pokrytych plastrami i bandażami.

Will zajął się opatrywaniem ran, a Leo, jako jedyna osoba, której Chimera nie zostawiła na pamiątkę ich spotkania nawet poważniejszego zadrapania, został wysłany do pobliskiego fast foodu, żeby półbogowie mogli napełnić w końcu brzuchy burczące już głośno po walkach i całym przedpołudniu bieganiu po Jacksonville w pełnym słońcu. To ostatnie nie przeszkadzało oczywiście tylko synowi Apollina. Zmęczenie dawało się już wszystkim we znaki i, choć nikt nie powiedział tego głośno, wszyscy czworo byli wdzięczni za tę okazję do chwili rozluźnienia się na chłodnym kawałku kamienia.

Nico kończył właśnie żuć swojego cheeseburgera, gdy Leo zeskoczył na ziemię i stanął przed pozostałymi półbogami, opierając ręce na biodrach i uśmiechając się swoim najbardziej dziarskim uśmiechem (a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję). Reyna podchwyciła jego spojrzenie, ale jej uniesiona brew sprawiła tylko, że chłopak uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- To co, misiaczki, do roboty! – zagaił energicznie, a pretor pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Nico wywrócił oczami. Oboje w mig zrozumieli nawiązanie do jakże motywującej aury trenera Hedge'a. – Wszyscy się najedli, napili, mogą już utrzymać swoje ostrza… - Reynie zdało się, że w jego oczach błysnęła na chwilę troska, gdy rzucił szybkie spojrzenie jej ręce… Ale nie była pewna. Równie dobrze mogło jej się przywidzieć.

- Co zamierzacie? – zapytał Will, ignorując popisy Leo i zwracając się do Reyny. Syn Hefajstosa wydął w niezadowoleniu usta i ostentacyjnie odwzajemnił brak zainteresowania złotowłosego, zamiast tego podziwiając, jak Nico udało się wrzucić papierek po posiłku do śmietnika stojącego jakieś dobre pięć metrów od nich. Mógł przysiąc, że gdy pokazał mu dwa gratulujące, uniesione w górę kciuki, przez twarz chłopaka przemknął cień uśmiechu!

- Ja… Właściwie to misja Leona, to pytanie powinieneś skierować do niego… - odparła tymczasem dziewczyna, czując się nieco dziwnie, kiedy dotarło do niej, że tym razem to nie do niej miało należeć ostatnie słowo. Will wydawał się równie zaskoczony tym faktem, ale odwrócił się do Leo, a ten wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.

- Po pierwsze, musimy znaleźć Festusa – wyjaśnił, przechadzając się w tę i z powrotem z rękoma założonymi na plecach w kiepskiej parodii rzymskiego generała wykładającego plan bitwy. – To nie powinno być trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, z _kim_ macie do czynienia – wskazał na siebie, wypinając dumnie klatkę piersiową i poklepując magiczny pas. – A potem… - Nie było mu dane rozważać, czy opowiedzieć Willowi i Nico całą historię z Kalipso i Reyną w rolach głównych, bo w tym właśnie momencie naraz wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy. Oczywiście, znając jego szczęście, żadna z nich nie była zwiastunem niczego przyjemnego.

Za plecami jego przyjaciół, w oddali może kilkunastu metrów, rozległ się nieprzyjemny, gardłowy pomruk dzikiej bestii. Leo poczuł, jak frytki w jego żołądku ustawiają się w równy rządek kolejki do gardła. Reyna wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk i zerwała się na nogi, jej wzrok pełen niepokoju wbity w zieloną gęstwinę. Nico już dobywał czarnego miecza, a Will cofnął się o kilka kroków od ścianki i napiął cięciwę. Leo chciałby móc kiedyś powiedzieć, że już nigdy nie było mu dane odczuć, jak minuty wloką się tak straszliwie powoli, że zmieniają się w godziny…

Listowie poruszyło się gwałtownie po raz ostatni, a potem znieruchomiało. Natychmiast odskoczyli na boki, o włos unikając strumienia pożogi, która wystrzeliła z paszczy Chimery. Reyna czuła nieprzyjemne gorąco na twarzy, rękach, na całym ciele, a potem krzyknęła.

- BIEGIEM!

Popędzili ku połaci asfaltu pełnej słońca, gdy wtem, Leo nagle się zatrzymał.

- Co ty robisz?! – wrzasnął za nim Nico, zatrzymując się kilka metrów dalej, a na jego okrzyk zrobili to też Will i Reyna. Leo grzebał nerwowo w kieszeniach pasa, patrząc prosto w żółte ślepia wielkiej lwio-kozo-wężowej pomyłki natury. Albo niepohamowanych boskich popędów - ta wersja była dużo bardziej prawdopodobna. Potwór zbliżał się powoli, dotykając miękko podłoża umięśnionymi łapami, co nadawało mu wygląd domowego kota skradającego się w pogoni za małym ptaszkiem. Może nie był profesorem zoologii, ale Leo był pewny, że małe kotki _nie_ ziały ogniem!

- Odciągam jej uwagę! – odkrzyknął, czując chwilową ulgę, gdy tym razem pas go posłuchał i stał przed Chimerą z porządnym młotem, a nie pudełeczkiem Tic Taców w garści. Wystarczyła sekunda, by narzędzie zajęło się ogniem. – Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby paradowała wśród śmiertelników, nie?! – dodał, a gdy po chwili zaryzykował kilka sekund stracenia przeciwnika z oczu i się obejrzał, przyjaciele zmierzali ku niemu, w pełni uzbrojeni, z zaciętymi minami na bladych twarzach.

- Masz rację – powiedziała Reyna mocnym, pewnym głosem, a tatuaż na jej przedramieniu rozbłysnął – Będziemy walczyć i ją pokonamy albo chociaż spowolnimy, żeby ich chronić. To nasze zadanie jako herosów! - Leo natychmiast poczuł się tak, jakby wypił cały kociołek magicznego napoju stanowiącego ekstrakt czaromowy Piper, wzmocniony wszystkim tym, co umiało go zwlec z łóżka w najgorsze dni, jak myśl o Bunkrze 9 i wspomnienia matki... Automatycznie wyprostował się i zmierzył Chimerę pogardliwym spojrzeniem, zaciskając mocniej uchwyt na młocie i jeszcze zwiększając siłę otaczających go płomieni.

- Nie wiem, jak ty to robisz, ale to niesamowita sztuczka, pani pretor… - mruknął do dziewczyny, uśmiechając się złośliwie, gdy lwia paszcza ukazała powoli lśniące, ostre jak śmiercionośny zestaw noży kły. Nie patrzył na nią, za bardzo skupiony na tym, by nie spuszczać już oka z wroga, ale usłyszał, że Reyna parsknęła cichym śmiechem.

- Nie tylko ty masz dar od swojego rodzica – oparła, czując, jak w jej piersi kiełkuje irracjonalne podekscytowanie, gdy z gardła Chimery ponownie rozległ się głuchy warkot. Niebezpieczne? O tak, bardzo. Czy mogła zginąć? Z całą pewnością! Ale szybkie spojrzenie na jej towarzyszy, na determinację w ich oczach, a także wspomnienie bólu, który musiała znieść, gdy dzieliła się z nimi siłą, a mimo którego ciągle nie bali się stawiać czoła wyzwaniom samobójstwa, jakim było życie półboga wystarczyły, żeby nie tylko przestała się bać, ale też pragnęła tej walki! Była córką rzymskiej bogini wojny, otoczoną przez wspaniałych przyjaciół. Co znaczył przy tym jakiś nieokrzesany zwierzak?!

Zorientowała się, że wszyscy trzej chłopcy zerkają na nią niecierpliwie kątem oka, jakby czegoś od niej oczekiwali. Nico poruszył się niespokojnie, jak chart, który nie może się doczekać, kiedy usłyszy sygnał do rozpoczęcia biegu.

- Zajmiemy ją trochę, a ty spróbuj przypomnieć sobie, jak była kiedyś pokonywana… - mruknął blady chłopak, uśmiechając się półgębkiem, jakby jego ciało nie mogło się do końca zdecydować, czy jest już zbyt spięte na okazywanie sympatii. Skinęła mu głową i odwzajemniła uśmiech. Nico doskonale wiedział, że spośród nich nikt tak jak ona nie znał się na strategii wojennej i nikt nie przykładał się tak bardzo do studiowania mitów.  
>- Ruszajcie! – zawołała, a Leo, Nico i Will skoczyli do przodu, zajmując pozycje po trzech stronach Chimery. Syn Hadesa ciął mieczem z lewej, celując w stawy bestii i starając się ją pokaleczyć tak, żeby straciła równowagę. Jedyny lekarz w czteroosobowej drużynie zachowywał stosunkowo bezpieczny dystans, z rozwagą wymierzając kolejne strzały skierowane w rozbiegane żółte ślepia – jeśli walka miałaby się przedłużyć, istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że straci cały swój cenny zapas. Leo natarł od przodu, strzelając płomieniami, które ścierały się z głośnym sykiem z ognistym oddechem rozdrażnionego stwora.<p>

Potworowi nie udawało się powalić trójki, kiedy wszyscy atakowali naraz. Ale to nie znaczyło też, że przewaga była po stronie półbogów.

- To na nic! – krzyknął Will, jego palce były już poobcierane od ciągłego napinania cięciwy łuku – Moje strzały tylko odbijają się od jej skóry, nawet jej nie drasnąłem! – w ostatnim momencie uskoczył przed ognistą kulą, ale poślizgnął się i upadł na ziemię. Serce Reyny stanęło, gdy Chimera wyraźnie skierowała się w jego kierunku, ale dziewczyna nie zdążyła nawet mrugnąć, gdy z obu jej stron błysnęły dwa znajome kształty, rzucając się na pomoc przyjacielowi swojej pani.

- Aurum, Argentum! – zawołała odruchowo, a na jej twarzy rozlał się szeroki uśmiech ulgi. Choć właściwie sama była sobie winna, bo sama od dawna ich nie przyzywała, ich przedłużająca się nieobecność u jej boku zaczynała już ciążyć jej w piersi… Metalowe psy ujadały na Chimerę, która wydawała się wyjątkowo źle znosić ten niespodziewany, zmasowany atak. Może to dlatego, że lwy, chociaż wielkie, zawsze pozostawały tylko kotami?

- Wszystko fajnie, _reina_ – wykrztusił Leo, chwytając łapczywie oddech spierzchniętymi wargami – Ale chyba kończy się nam czas! Jaki jest plan?! – To trwało już zbyt długo. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni, a ich szanse malały z każdą minutą mozolnej potyczki w ukropie upalnego dnia, tylko potęgowanego przez wszechobecny ogień. Leo czuł, że jeszcze kilka minut, a nie uda mu się już powstrzymywać płomieni od pozbawienia go ubrań, co było dla niego znakiem dojścia do nieprzekraczalnej granicy... Jego twarz lśniła od potu, a mokra koszulka przyklejała się do pleców.

Nico wydał z siebie pomruk wściekłości i frustracji, a temperatura powietrza wokół chłopaka w jednej chwili spadła o kilka stopni. Ziemia zadrżała, a z pęknięcia w asfalcie wyłoniła się z trudem kościana ręka, brudna i oklejona czymś, co z całą pewnością nie było pozostałością ciemnoróżowego swetra. Syn Hadesa zachwiał się lekko. Wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować, a Reyna wątpiła, by to była najlepsza broń przeciwko mitologicznej bestii. Will krzyknął, oburzony.

- Jesteś zbyt osłabiony na przyzywanie zmarłych! – jęknął z wyrzutem, jego głos pełen niepokoju. Blondyn odruchowo chciał zbliżyć się do Nico, żeby go asekurować, ale drogę tarasowało mu potężne, nie przestające atakować cielsko. Reyna czuła wyraźnie szybko kurczące się w piersi serce. Musiała coś wymyślić, bo jej przyjaciele byli już u granic swoich możliwości. Musiała wpaść na jakiś pomysł, bo jej zaufali i złożyli to zdanie w jej ręce.

Na szczęście (lub - niestety, zależy, jak na to spojrzeć) miała już spore doświadczenie w szybkim łączeniu faktów podczas sytuacji kryzysowych. Chimera... Ogień... Reyna usłyszała gdzieś z tyłu głowy usłyszała łopot ptasich piór targanych przez wiatr, a przed oczami stanęła jej rycina przedstawiająca greckiego bohatera, Bellerofonta...

Pogromcy bestii.

- Już wiem! - krzyknęła nagle, by natychmiast poczuć falę zimna gaszącą przypływ gorącego entuzjazmu w jej piersi. Jak mieli doprowadzić plan do końca bez wsparcia? To byłoby zbyt piękne, żeby Chimera dała się drugi raz nakłonić do wzięcia udziału we własnej destrukcji, skoro mogli atakować tylko z ziemi! Potrzebowali jednostki atakującej z powietrza, a tak bardzo, jak w tamtej chwili chciałaby mieć moc wzywania tego, który pomógł dawno temu pokonać coraz to bardziej zdenerwowaną bestię przed jej oczami, była tylko zwykłym herosem, bez cienia nawet szansy na rozkazywanie bogom! Nawet tak specyficznym, jakim był ten, którego tak bardzo potrzebowali...

Mimo wszystko...

- Proszę, pomóż nam - wyszeptała, wbijając wzrok w błękitne niebo i zastanawiając się w duchu, który akord ogłuszającego ryku Chimery będzie ostatnim, który usłyszy... Musiała spędzić już zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu w tym piekielnym gorącu, bo obraz nieba bez skazy zniszczyło pojawienie się czarnej plamki w jej polu widzenia. Mrugnęła, ale dziwny objaw nie zniknął, co więcej, kropka zdawała się przybliżać, a jej kształt – zmieniać. Reyna zmarszczyła brwi i utkwiła wzrok w nietypowym zjawisku, rozkazując sobie już więcej nie mrugać. Kiedy dotarło do niej, co się tak naprawdę działo, jej oczy i usta same otwarły się szeroko ze zdumienia.

Leo był wdzięczny za to, że ogień nie robił mu krzywdy. Dzięki temu kilka gorących kul, które go drasnęły, nie narobiło zbyt dużych szkód (nie licząc osmalonej nogawki spodenek). Gdy Chimera skupiła się na Nico, który natarł na nią z wyjątkową zaciekłością, niezwykłą, biorąc pod uwagę, jak długo trwała już potyczka i jak bardzo chłopak musiał być zmęczony, Leo odwrócił się na pięcie, żeby sprawdzić, czemu nie dostali jeszcze żadnych wytycznych od Reyny. Stanął jak wryty, gdy do jego mózgu dotarł obraz szerokiego uśmiechu na jej twarzy i błyszczących oczu utkwionych w czymś wysoko nad ich głowami. Jęknął w bezsilności i, upewniając się, że potwór jest na razie zajęty, podbiegł do niej i chwycił pretor za ramię.

- Reyno, nie czas teraz na..!

- Spójrz! – przerwała mu, wyciągając palec wskazujący w kierunku słońca. Leo podążył za jej wskazaniem, mrużąc oczy i próbując powstrzymać ich łzawienie do czasu, aż uda mu się dowiedzieć, o co mogło jej chodzić, że traciła czas na gapienie się w niebo, kiedy oni trzej (plus dwa metalowe psy) walczyło na śmierć i życie z rzygającym pożogą mutantem.

- Och… - zdołał tylko wydusić, zanim dziewczyna złapała go za przedramię i zmusiła, by spojrzał w jej błyszczące oczy pełne determinacji.

- Posłuchaj mnie, Leo. Potrzebuję oszczepu – wytrzeszczył na nią oczy i otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zignorowała to i ciągnęła dalej – Metalowego oszczepu. Nieważne, z czego. Ma być największy, jak się tylko da, i ma być gotowy na wczoraj – urwała, wpatrując się w niego i szukając tylko sobie znanego szczegółu w jego rysach, jej twarz pełna skupienia i powagi. A potem się uśmiechnęła. – Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?

Leo zamrugał głupkowato, nagle wyjątkowo świadomy nikłej odległości, jaka dzieliła ich twarze. Odchrząknął i odwrócił głowę, mając nadzieję, że rumieniec, którego płomień czuł na skórze policzków, uszedł jej uwadze. Mając baczenie na jej idealne instynkty wojownika, na pewno nie miał na to szans…

- Jasne, pani pretor – odwzajemnił uśmiech, zerkając to na nią, to na Chimerę – Daj mi tylko chwilę…

Reyna nie czekała już, aż Leo dokończy wypowiedź. Zaczęła biec, prosto w śmiercionośną paszczę rozwścieczonej bestii. A potem, gdy nabrała prędkości, spotkała się w połowie drogi z Gwidonem, z rozpędu wskoczyła na jego grzbiet, a pegaz wzbił się w powietrze. Pęd powietrza smagnął ją w twarz jak z bicza, a do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. Zamrugała energicznie, wyczuwając pod nogami mięśnie jak ze stali poruszające wielkimi skrzydłami konia. Pogłaskała go z czułością po szyi, a jej partner zarżał cicho.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała Reyna, zatrzymując go w powietrzu (ciągle się wznosili) i zawracając rumaka ku ziemi. – Will, wskakuj! – krzyknęła, modląc się, żeby chłopak zareagował prędzej, niż zrobi to żądna krwi Chimera. Na szczęście refleks syna Apollina był równie szybki, co jego strzały. Blondyn skoczył ku Gwidonowi, gdy tylko kopyta pegaza musnęły asfalt, a po chwili ich troje krążyło już nad łbem zdezorientowanego potwora.

- Co mam robić? – usłyszała jego głos w swoim uchu, pozbawiony nawet cienia wahania i gotowy podążać za każdym jej planem. To bezgraniczne zaufanie ją zadziwiło, ale była mu za nie wdzięczna. Im szybciej mieli zabrać się do dzieła, tym większe były szanse, że fortel się powiedzie. Najkrócej, jak się tylko dało, ale ze wszystkimi istotnymi szczegółami, streściła mu działania, które, miała nadzieję, miały przynieść im zwycięstwo. Will słuchał jej w skupieniu, ani razu nie przerwał czy zaprotestował.

- Co o tym myślisz? – zapytała Reyna, gdy skończyła mówić, ale zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszała tylko odgłos napinanej cięciwy łuku.

- Nie ma co gadać, trzeba wprowadzić twój geniusz w życie, Reyno – syn Apollina zaśmiał się krótko, zanim zaczął zasypywać Chimerę resztką strzał, które mu jeszcze pozostały, z miejsca, w którym nie mogła go już dosięgnąć – tuż nad jej kudłatą głową. Kreatura ryknęła z niezadowoleniem, próbując unikać ataku, ale ręka łucznika była zbyt sprawna, a chudy dzieciak od umarłych ciągle próbował nabić ją na swój miecz jak oliwkę na koreczek przy szwedzkim stole, co bardzo przeszkadzało jej się skupić. Reyna pilnowała, by Gwidon nie zniżał za bardzo lotu, choć wiedziała, że pegaz na pewno jej nie zawiedzie. Wysłany przez króla Pegaza, a związany z nią braterskim paktem, rumak był jednym z najpewniejszych żołnierzy, z jakimi kiedykolwiek przyszło jej walczyć.

Tymczasem Leo zaczął zastanawiać się po raz kolejny, czy jego pas ma jakikolwiek limit potrzebnych narzędzi, które mógł z niego wyciągnąć. Ręka w kieszeń, wyciągnąć najbardziej metalowy przedmiot, jaki uda mu się znaleźć, stopić go razem z pozostałymi, powtórzyć. Chłopak zaczynał myśleć, że to chyba jakiś jego dobry dzień, skoro zdawało się, że tym razem półboski gadżet u jego bioder nie miał ochoty silić się na kłopotliwe psikusy. Lanca, którą kazała stworzyć mu Reyna, osiągnęła już całkiem pokaźne rozmiary, a, sądząc po coraz wyraźniejszej żądzy zimnego mordu w porykiwaniu Chimery, kończył im się nawet okres wyszarpniętej z jej pazurów dogrywki.

- Reyno! – wrzasnął przez ramię, mając nadzieję przekrzyczeć bestię. Choć nie miał problemu z uniesieniem metalowego drąga (trudno było zaprzeczyć, że przesiadywanie w warsztacie wiązało się też z ciężką pracą fizyczną), nie miał pojęcia, jak można było czymś takim walczyć, a już na pewno nie był w stanie wymyślić, co miała zamiar zrobić z nim Reyna… Odwrócił się, a wtedy ciężar w jego dłoniach nagle stracił całą swoją masę. Zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany, a kiedy spojrzał w dół, jego palce zaciskały się dziwacznie na powietrzu.

- Leo, Nico! – usłyszał okrzyk Reyny i natychmiast skierował wzrok na syna Hadesa, pozostawionego sam na sam z Chimerą, podczas gdy dziewczyna i Will unosili się na grzbiecie pegaza kilka metrów od potwora. Dziewczyna dzierżyła w garści stworzoną przez niego pospiesznie broń. Musiała mu ją wyrwać, kiedy przelatywali obok niego. Nie było czasu się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, bo szanse na to, że Nico zostanie włączony do menu grillowanych przekąsek poczwary, strzelały w górę z każdą chwilą samotnej walki szybciej, niż ilość subskrypcji na kontach najpopularniejszych użytkowników serwisu Youtube. Leo skoczył ku przyjacielowi, z przyjemnością wystrzeliwując kilka płonących pocisków w złowrogo wykrzywioną lwią buźkę.

Wkoło wirowały płomienie, Nico nie przestawał nacierać na Chimerę, bo skoro nie mógł jej zbyt mocno poranić, starał się chociaż ją zmęczyć, a pojedyncze, niestety coraz bardziej sporadyczne strzały Willa zbliżały się jednak co rusz do trwałego oślepienia potwora… Reyna musiała jednak to wszystko zignorować i skupić się na swoim zadaniu… Miała tylko jedną szansę. Jeden cel. Jeden rzut. Musiało jej się udać za pierwszym razem, inaczej prawdopodobnie znaleźliby się w naprawdę nieprzyjemnych tarapatach…

Wzięła głęboki oddech, ostatni raz poprosiła w modlitwie swoją matkę o wsparcie, a potem, na ułamek sekundy, dostrzegła zaczątek płomienia, jedyną, niepowtarzalną szansę. Z całej siły cisnęła oszczepem w zaślinioną, przerażającą paszczę bestii.

Reyna nigdy nie sądziła, że będzie jej kiedyś dane patrzeć na własne życie w zwolnionym tempie. Dramatyczny lot broni stworzonej przez Leo zapewnił jej tę możliwość.

- _Tak_! – krzyknęła pretor, gdy ostrze wbiło się prosto w gardło potwora, dokładnie tam, gdzie chciała, żeby się znalazło. Chimera znieruchomiała, zszokowana, wydając z siebie ryk bólu i wściekłości. A po chwili, jakby wcale nie usiłowała intensywnie, przez ostatnie kilkanaście minut, ich wszystkich pozabijać, po prostu rozpadła się w kopczyk złotego pyłu, rozwianego przez podmuch gorącego wiatru.

**X**

Leo osunął się na murek z głuchym jękiem zmęczenia i ulgi, który poczuł nawet gdzieś na dnie żołądka. Odsunął jednak na później falę senności, która sprawiła, że jego powieki stały się uciążliwie ciężkie, i wbił wyczekujące spojrzenie w Reynę, która wciąż dziękowała za pomoc swojemu pegazowi. Aurum i Argentum zniknęły, odchodząc na zasłużony odpoczynek chwilę po tym, gdy ostatnie złote ziarenka przestały wirować w powietrzu wokół nich. Nico leżał na plecach na kamieniu obok niego, zasłaniając oczy przedramieniem, a chociaż naprawdę dał z siebie wszystko w tej walce, jego największym problemem nie były obrażenia czy opadnięcie z sił. Tym, co, a raczej _kto_ drażnił go najbardziej, był Will, opatrujący jego drobne skaleczenia i otarcia, nie przestawiając głośno narzekać na to, że jego dobre rady jak zwykle zostały zignorowane.

- Jestem twoim lekarzem, a ty mnie nie słuchasz! – mówił z wyrzutem, a syn Hadesa syknął z bólu, gdy blondyn z wyjątkową zaciekłością oczyszczał jedną z największych ran – Jeszcze kilka takich akcji, i nie będzie czego z ciebie zbierać, Angelo! – nie przestawał piorunować go pełnymi wyrzutu spojrzeniami, ale, obserwując ich cicho kątem oka, Leo nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Tylko przyjaciele, a może rzeczywiście coś więcej..? Tego nie mógł stwierdzić na pewno, ale wiedział, że więź łącząca tych dwóch półbogów i ich wzajemne oddanie były tym rodzajem relacji, której nie dało się nie przyklasnąć.

Chłopak uniósł głowę na dźwięk końskich kopyt truchtających lekko po asfalcie, a gdy Gwidon uniósł się z wdziękiem w powietrze, Reyna dołączyła w końcu do ludzkich przyjaciół. Usiadła po lewej stronie Leo i westchnęła cicho, rozcierając z zamkniętymi oczami wciąż nieprzyjemnie napięty kark. Dziewczyna nie odróżniała się wyglądem od pozostałych półbogów – była brudna, zmęczona i spocona, a pojedyncze, ciemne kosmyki uwolniły się z warkocza i przekleiły do wilgotnej skóry. Nie miała na sobie zbroi, a u jej boku nie lśniła śmiercionośna klinga z cesarskiego złota, ale mimo wszystko miała jednak w sobie tyle siły i szlachetności… Leo pomyślał, że to dziwne, że nie zwracał wcześniej uwagi na to, jak bardzo ta dziewczyna była niesamowita… Natychmiast kiedy ta myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie, chłopak poczuł, że płoną mu uszy i odchrząknął, mając nadzieję zmienić temat i zająć czymś swój dziwny umysł.

- Skąd wiedziałaś, co trzeba było zrobić? – zapytał Reyny, a ta otworzyła w końcu oczy i uśmiechnęła się. Nico podniósł się na łokciach, żeby mieć lepszy widok na jej twarz, a Will stał przed nimi z rękoma założonymi na piersiach – łagodne spojrzenie dawało nadzieję, że nie był już obrażony na syna Hadesa. Reyna objęła wzrokiem przyjaciół, rozkoszując się myślą, że wszyscy byli wciąż razem, a po chwili rozpoczęła tłumaczenie.

- Nico poradził mi, żebym przypomniała sobie, jak już kiedyś dawano sobie radę z Chimerą… To właśnie zrobiłam – powiedziała, splatając razem dłonie i pocierając bezwiednie kciukiem srebrny pierścień z symbolem Bellony. – Mitycznym pogromcą bestii był Bellerofont, syn Posejdona. Właściwie skopiowałam jego plan, tylko że jemu pomógł sam bóg Pegaz, a oszczep był zrobiony z ołowiu, który zalał wnętrzności Chimery w kontakcie z jej własnym ogniem – wzruszyła ramionami. Nie uważała, żeby połączenie kilku wskazówek, które udało jej się zapamiętać, było arcydziełem sztuki wojennej i szczytem jej możliwości. Musiała umieć zapewnić zwycięstwo całego legionu, więc ta potyczka powinna była być dla niej pestką. Nie wszyscy zdawali się jednak podzielać jej zdanie. Leo zagwizdał cicho z podziwem, szczerząc do niej zęby.

- No, no, pani pretor, gdyby chodziło tylko o dowództwo, już dawno aplikowałbym do Obozu Jupiter – mrugnął do niej, a Reyna wywróciła oczami, ale czuła, że kąciki jej ust miały inne plany, zdradzając światu, jak miłe ciepło wywołało w jej sercu jego pochlebstwo. Nie zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć, bo wtedy właśnie spokój czworga półbogów ponownie został zaburzony, tym razem jednak na szczęście przez sprzymierzeńca, a nie wroga.

- Festus, maleńki! – wykrzyknął radośnie Leo, zrywając się na nogi i podbiegając do spiżowego smoka, gdy ten wylądował z głuchym łupnięciem na asfalcie, a chociaż nie znała języka automatonów, jego poszczękiwania i metaliczny stukot przywodziły Reynie na myśl tylko radość Aurum i Argentum, gdy ukochane psy ponownie widziały ją po długiej rozłące. Ona, Will i Nico podeszli do szczebioczącej po swojemu dwójki. Słońce było już w trakcie wędrówki po zachodniej ćwiartce nieba, a wraz z nią zbliżał się nieuchronnie czas, kiedy półbogowie mieli ponownie się rozdzielić, każda para skupiona na swojej misji.

- Nie będziemy was spowalniać… Kto wie, ile potworów czai się jeszcze na tę dziewczynkę – Reyna wyściskała Nico (który nie zaprotestował, ale uparcie ignorował też słodki uśmiech syna Apollina, którym ten uparcie go obdarzał) i uścisnęła dłoń Willa, wymieniają z tym drugim porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, które mówiło: „_Proszę, zaopiekuj się nim_". Blondyn skinął głową, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej, a potem ta dwójka pożegnała się szybko z Leo. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Ach ci chłopcy i ich opory przed okazywaniem sympatii!

- Powodzenia, cokolwiek jest celem waszej wyprawy – odparł Will, gdy grecko-rzymskie duo wdrapywało się już na grzbiet spiżowego smoka. – A jeśli będziemy mogli coś dla was zrobić, zawsze możecie skontaktować się z nami przez iryfon – zaoferował, a choć nie miała tego wcześniej w planach, w głowie Reyny wykiełkował nagle pewien pomysł.

- Właściwie… Czy mogłabym was prosić o pewną przysługę..? – zapytała, pozwalając, by Leo pomógł jej z zapięciem basa bezpieczeństwa. Will pokiwał ochoczo głową, a Nico uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, wpatrując się w nią z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy. Wiedziała, że chciał dowiedzieć się, o co chodziło z tą dziwną wyprawą. Ale to nie był czas i miejsce na wyjaśnienia. Obiecała sobie jednak, że pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobi po powrocie, będzie opowiedzenie mu całej historii, ze wszystkimi szczegółami!

- Jasne, o co chodzi? – zapytał syn Hadesa w chwili, gdy Leo i Festus byli już gotowi do drogi. Reyna zawahała się, sama nie była do końca przekonana, że to, o co miała go poprosić, przyniesie w ogóle jakikolwiek efekt… Ale nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie spróbowała wykorzystać każdej okazji, by uspokoić choć trochę targające nią wciąż, mimo wszystko, wyrzuty sumienia.

- Poproście w moim imieniu obozy, żeby nam zaufały. Obiecajcie im, że odpowiem za to, co zrobiłam – zignorowała Leo, który próbował zaprotestować, ciągnąc dalej – To może trochę potrwać, ale zrobię to, co należy. Możecie to dla mnie zrobić? – zapytała, choć znała ich, a na pewno Nico, na tyle dobrze, że wiedziała już, jaka będzie odpowiedź. Była wdzięczna przyjaciołom, że nie próbowali jej o nic wypytywać. Nie miała ochoty znowu przeżywać w swojej głowie tych wszystkich nieprzyjemności… Konieczności odwrócenia się plecami do własnych ideałów, a raczej tego, że, mimo oporów, to właśnie zrobiła…

- Możesz na nas liczyć – zapewnił Nico, a chwilę później Leo kazał Festusowi wznieść się w powietrze. Szybko, bez problemów nabierali prędkości, a miasto pod ich stopami oddalało się coraz bardziej i bardziej, gdy szybowali w kierunku wielkiej, uśmiechniętej złotej kuli. Syn Hefajstosa nie mógł się nadziwić, że gdzieś tam mogliby znaleźć ojca Willa, jeszcze bardziej roześmianego, niż jego syn, roztrzepanego, gwiazdorzącego boga, adepta gry na Valdezinatorze.

Reyna nie odzywała się do niego już od dobrych kilku minut, a Festus nie miał żadnych ekscytujących raportów do przekazania. Leo zdecydował więc za nich, że nie wytrzyma już dłużej monotonnego dźwięku pędu powietrza. Postanowił przełamać ciszę w swoim stylu, czyli oczarować pretor dobrym żartem z pokaźnego arsenału Leona Valdeza.

- A więc lubisz pegazy, tak? – zapytał, nie mogąc powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu na widok jej uniesionej w pytającym wyrazie twarzy brwi. – Latające koniki? Gdzie twoja różowa sukienka, pani pretor? – zaśmiał się krótko, a ona prychnęła z pogardą, wydymając w niezadowoleniu wargi. Kiedy myślał już jednak, że przesadził i powinien zacząć odkręcać złośliwy komentarz, ona pochyliła się powoli do przodu, zatrzymując się ledwie kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy.

- Uważaj, żeby ten konik i jego jeździec nie zrobili ci krzywdy, Valdez… - wyszeptała mu do ucha chłodnym, złowrogim tonem, a groźba nie brzmiała do końca tylko jak żartobliwa riposta… Leo nie udało się powstrzymać od wzdrygnięcia się.

Dźwięk jej śmiechu wynagradzał mu jednak każde ryzyko, na jakie się naraził.

* * *

><p><strong>ZJeM, 04.02-14.06.15<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Od ZJeM:<strong>

Jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że przesadziłam nieco z ukazaniem Chimery jako tak niebezpiecznego, trudnego do pokonania przeciwnika. Nie pamiętam dokładnie, jak opisał ją Riordan w „Złodzieju pioruna". Mam jednak nadzieję, że to aż tak bardzo nie razi. ;)

Jak wiedzą ci, którzy trochę mnie znają, potrafię się ostro pogubić we własnych historiach… Dlatego dociekliwym wyjaśniam, że zamiana osoby Willa na Lou Ellen w rozdziale I była konieczna ze względu na to, co wyobraźnia nakazała mi umieścić tutaj. ;)

Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział wynagrodził Wam choć trochę koszmarnie długie oczekiwanie… Jestem paskudna, wiem. ;) Mimo wszystko…

DZIĘKI ZA PRZECZYTANIE!


End file.
